Lune rouge
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: Deidara se fait harceler et trouve la solution avec une scarification régulière, mais cela entraîne des disputes avec sa sœur Ino. Lorsqu'elle intègre le même lycée que lui, il espère que cela va changer, mais ne s'attend pas à avoir des ennuis avec Itachi Uchiha, une ancienne connaissance. Yaoi, slash, UA, ItaDei, fond de Sasunaru, de Gaalee, de Kibaneji et un peu d'hétéro.
1. Lune Sanglante

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Le scénario m'appartient cependant.

Couples : Itachi x Deidara, Sasuke x Naruto, Lee x Gaara. D'autres à venir.

Note de l'auteur : Le prologue est beaucoup plus sombre que le reste de la fic. Bonne lecture !

**Prologue **

**Lune Sanglante**

« C'est toujours comme ça, avec toi ! hurle ma petite sœur en pleurant de rage. Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds, car en vérité, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! J'ai honte que tu sois mon frère ! Vraiment honte ! »

Encore une dispute. Encore une claque. Je ne riposte pas.

C'est aussi dur pour moi d'être humilié au lycée que pour elle de me voir dépérir. Cet internat m'avait semblé être une bonne idée, mais le résultat est là : je meure à petit feu.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie ainsi. Je ne voudrais pas être ainsi. Je voudrais être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un de social, quelqu'un normal.

J'avais eu le sentiment d'être meilleur, lorsque je lui ai parlé la première fois. Mais il n'en avait qu'après mon corps, et je n'étais qu'un jouet de plus, qu'un divertissement de plus. Il m'aurait jeté, de toute manière. Maintenant, je pense que je l'ai oublié. Que j'ai tourné la page.

Cet internat était mieux, au début. Seulement, les mecs de là-bas ne sont pas assez compréhensifs et intelligents pour moi. Ce ne sont que des brutes qui insultent et rouent de coup. Je pensais pouvoir tenir. Je me leurrais.

Lorsque je suis dans cet état d'esprit, je ne suis plus la même personne. J'aurais bientôt repris mon état d'esprit combatif, ma personnalité optimiste, dès que j'aurais fait « ça ».

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour « le » faire. Je m'enferme, ne voulant pas que ma petite sœur me voit en encore plus mauvaise posture ; elle en a déjà vu bien trop. J'enlève mon pantalon et je reste en boxer. J'attrape la bouteille d'alcool désinfectant et un cutter rangés là spécialement pour « ça ». Je m'assieds dans la baignoire, et j'approche la lame de cutter de ma cuisse gauche. Je trace deux entailles.

Le sang coule. La douleur se répand. J'oublie tout, je ne me concentre que sur la brûlure, les chairs à vif. Sur « ça ». Sur la scarification, la chose qui me permet d'aller mieux.

Malheureusement, mon amnésie ne dure pas, et le visage déçu de ma sœur apparait devant moi. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Je la chasse de mes pensées. Je n'avouerais jamais ni à moi ni aux autres à quel point j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je m'entaille la cuisse droite, maintenant. Personne ne verra ses blessures, et j'y vais franchement. Je veux oublier, je veux oublier ! Je fais peut être trop d'entailles, mais tout devient blanc, et j'oublie enfin.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'ai honte, et je me promets de ne pas recommencer. Comme d'habitude.

Et, comme d'habitude, je recommencerais.

Je nettoie le sang avec l'alcool, et je laisse couler l'eau dans la baignoire, effaçant les vestiges de mon geste honteux. Je range tout et je décide de me laver rapidement.

Je jette mon boxer à terre et mon tee-shirt subit le même sort. Je me frotte le corps rapidement, comme si je pouvais effacer qui je suis, comme si cette apparence qui me fait complexer pouvait disparaitre.

Je m'enroule dans une serviette, puis je ramasse mes vêtements sales à terre pour les rouler en boule en les lançant dans le panier à linge.

Je sors de la salle de bain pour pénétrer dans notre chambre, et je suis heureux que ma sœur ne soit pas là. Je n'aurais pas voulu que l'on continue à sa disputer alors que je venais de m'évanouir dans la baignoire –trop de perte sanguine- et que je sois nu. Elle m'aurait certainement laissé le temps d'enfiler un boxer, mais cet unique vêtement ne suffit pas à cacher mes plaies.

Elle a déjà découvert que je me faisais persécuter au bahut. Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre aussi ce que je fais pour aller mieux.

Je m'habille rapidement, puis je grime sur mon lit –mezzanine, comme nous partageons la chambre. Dessus les couvertures, j'ai entreposé mon ordinateur portable, et je me dépêche de l'allumer.

J'ai reçu trois messages sur Skype, envoyés évidemment par mon seul contact.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Tu es là ?

Marionnette-Scorpion : Soi tu m'ignores, soi tu as eu des ennuis au lycée.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Je penche pour la seconde option, petit délinquant !

Je soupire, et je me dépêche de répondre :

J'aimeLesExplosions : Je suis là ! Ne t'excite pas ! Dispute avec ma frangine…

Marionnette-Scorpion : Tu m'as fait attendre, dis-donc ! T'es pas un peu impoli depuis qu'on est plus dans le même bahut ?

J'aimeLesExplosions : J'ai toujours cherché les ennuis, tu le sais bien, Sasori.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Je te connais. Tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je soupire, en me demandant comment Sasori peut-il être aussi perspicace.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Y'aura toujours des mecs pour m'insulter, et je pense que j'aurais jamais d'autres amis que toi.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Tu devrais te ressaisir ! Tu as toujours été fort, et je pense que tu peux prendre un nouveau départ, même si je ne suis pas là.

Je pense qu'il a raison. Je pense que je devrais recommencer tout à partir de zéro. Je m'empresse de répondre, et je me rends compte que mon message sonne déjà comme le début d'une nouvelle période.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Oui, après tout, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis Deidara, et personne ne peut me forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Reviews ?


	2. Lune Blonde

Disclaimer : Intrigue à moi, personnages à Kishimoto.

Couples : ItaDei, SasuNaru, LeeGaa. Plus par la suite.

Note de l'auteur : On entre dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**Lune blonde**

« Mais pousse toi ! me hurle de nouveau ma petite sœur.

-Je serai heureux de m'exécuter en obéissant à tes ô combien vénérables ordres s'ils étaient réciproques, je réponds ironiquement.

-Tu pourrais la fermer deux ou trois minutes ?

-Hélas, cette incapacité doit être familiale, je souris. »

Ma petite sœur et moi n'avons jamais réellement été calmes et amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Notre ressemblance entraine certainement cette rivalité. Effectivement, les lignes de nos visages fins sont les mêmes, et je ne parle pas de nos cheveux.

Je me souviens du mois de ma douzième année, où nous avions également fêté la onzième année du spécimen partageant les mêmes parents que moi. Etant nés le même jour, un sombre 23 septembre, deux ans consécutifs, nous partageons les mêmes fêtes d'anniversaire. Comme cadeau, j'avais demandé un rendez-vous chez un coiffeur, et ma petite sœur, aimant me recopier à l'époque, avait suivi mon exemple.

Nous nous étions donc retrouvés, accompagnés de notre mère, dans la petite boutique de madame Chiyo. Je l'apprécie bien, surtout à cause des liens que j'entretiens avec son petit-fils Sasori, le seul ami que je me sois jamais fait. Cette vieille dame était coiffeuse, et je m'étais empressé de lui expliquer la coupe que je désirais. La petite merveille capillaire se constituait d'un léger dégradé sur mes cheveux blonds, relevés en une queue de cheval, et d'une frange couvrant l'œil gauche. Chiyo s'était activée, et me coupa, mèche après mèche, tous les cheveux pour les faire ressembler à l'œuvre capillaire que je m'étais imaginée. Fermant les yeux vers la fin, j'espérais de toutes mes forces que mes désirs deviennent palpables.

« C'est terminé ! m'annonça alors la voix de la vieille femme. »

J'ouvris les yeux doucement avant de les écarquiller. Elle m'avait coiffé exactement comme je le voulais ! Le regard pétillant, je l'avais remercié.

« Et toi, Ino ? avait demandé ma mère. Comment veux-tu te coiffer ?

-Comme mon grand frère ! »

Horrifié, j'avais assisté, impuissant, au plagiat honteusement orchestré par la blondinette qui me servait –et me sers toujours- de sœur. Je pense que c'est depuis ce jour-là que nous sommes devenus rivaux, copiant sur l'autre ou essayant de le dépasser.

Soupirant, je m'écarte d'Ino qui passe un temps fou à se maquiller. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin du miroir pour me coiffer, et j'espère simplement en avoir le temps. Je suis peut-être efféminé, certes, mais je ne me maquille tout de même pas ! Et puis, même si j'enduisais mon visage de toutes sortes de fonds de teint, il ne me faudrait pas aussi longtemps.

« Avec tout ce maquillage, tes amis ne vont pas te reconnaître, je lui balance, à moins que ce ne soit ton but ?

-Moi, au moins, j'en ai, des amis ! »

Je grince légèrement des dents, pour la forme. Pour une fois, elle a raison : je n'ai pas d'amis. Enfin, j'ai Sasori, mais depuis qu'il a déménagé, nous ne parlons que par Skype. De toute manière, pour le moment, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'amis. Cette année, je passe le bac. Je pense donc que je vais travailler, et pas m'amuser. Enfin, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air que je reformule à chaque rentrée, et je finis toujours par accompagner ma sœur en boîte. Officiellement, je la surveille, officieusement, je décompresse juste.

Je m'aperçois que je suis en train de me ronger les ongles, et je m'oblige à m'arrêter. Encore un signe de mon stress.

Je déteste la rentrée, car je me retrouve toujours dans une classe d'énergumènes illettrés. En effet, mes camarades de classe ont une grande différence avec les Pokémons. Parce que les Pokémons évoluent, eux.

Comme on peut facilement le remarquer, je suis un grand fan de l'humour noir, et j'adore rabaisser les gens. De plus, j'adore vivre dans l'instant. J'ai un profond respect pour l'art, et plus particulièrement pour l'art éphémère. Un éclat de beauté peut vous toucher plus profondément que n'importe quel discours. La beauté est universelle, non ? L'art l'est aussi.

« Bon, voilà, je te laisse te noyer ! annonce ma sœur en me tirant de mes réflexions qui divaguent quelque peu.

-Quel charmant lapsus, Ino ! je m'exclame. Je suis très heureux de savoir que ma petite sœur m'encourage à démêler ma blonde chevelure si semblable à la sienne !

-Deidara, ce n'était pas un lapsus, elle crache. Je voulais vraiment dire noyer, et pas coiffer.

-En fait, nos cheveux blonds ne sont pas du tout semblables, je soupire. Parce que dans mon cas la blondeur est seulement extérieure. »

Furieuse, elle claque la porte en sortant. Je prends alors pleinement possession du miroir pour arranger mes cheveux comme je les ai toujours coiffés.

J'attrape de la laque, puis je l'utilise pour fixer correctement la mèche qui obstrue mon œil. Je soupire une énième fois en me souvenant que ma sœur est aussi coiffée à l'identique et que j'aurais le droit à une remarque, étant donné que nous fréquentons le même établissement, désormais.

L'année dernière, elle était au lycée privée de Konoha, et moi au lycée pour garçon à une heure d'ici, cloitré dans l'internat douillet. Malheureusement, le magnifique conseil général que j'adule –je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais l'ironie ?- a eu la superbe idée d'ouvrir ce lycée privé de Konoha en le transformant en lycée mixte et publique. Mes parents ont donc jugé qu'il serait préférable que je sois plus proche de mon établissement et que je puisse rentrer à la maison le soir.

Au collège, je m'étais mis à dos tous mes camarades de classe, ne pensant plus les revoir puis ce que je partais en internat, mais je vais finalement me retrouver de nouveaux avec ces sauvages. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils aient oublié –en deux années- la personne désagréable et cynique que j'étais et que je suis. L'espoir fait vivre.

Je sors de la salle de bain après avoir consciencieusement brossé mes dents. J'enfile rapidement mes chaussures, attrape mon sac et un gilet, fait un signe de la main à ma mère, puis me rue dehors pour rattraper Ino. La garce ne m'a pas attendu, et je n'ai qu'à espérer qu'elle soit à l'arrêt de bus –ne voulant pas avoir son viol, son enlèvement ou son meurtre sur la conscience.

Heureusement –ou malheureusement au vu de l'amour que je porte à Ino- elle est en vie et semble même bien rigoler. Une bande de jeunes l'accompagne. Aucune de ses têtes ne m'est familière, et je me contente de rester à quelques mètres de distances. Alors que j'essaie de m'isoler, un individu blond vient me saluer.

« Yo ! s'exclame le garçon. T'es nouvelle ?

-Je suis nouveau, si tu veux tout savoir, je soupire devant son manque d'intelligence. »

Il prend un air désolé en continuant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il est plutôt mignon, des tatouages en forme de moustaches et de grands yeux bleus. Ce qui me plait le plus chez lui, c'est qu'il fait deux centimètres de moins que moi. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un garçon de mon âge de la même taille que moi, alors quelqu'un de plus petit… Il me plait immédiatement. Je complexe un peu sur ma taille, c'est vrai, à mon ancien lycée, pendant mes deux premières années, ils étaient tous des mastodontes. Alors, moi, avec mon corps très fin, mon visage efféminé et ma petite taille…

« Tiens, Naruto, t'as rencontré Deidara ? intervient ma sœur.

-Tu connais Ino ? s'exclame alors le susnommé Naruto.

-Bah, je suis quand même son grand-frère et je partage quand même la même chambre, donc… Ouais, il se pourrait bien que l'on se soit croisé une ou deux fois, je ricane. »

Bizarrement, le blondinet rigole à mon humour, ce que personne ne fait d'ordinaire. Enfin, je pense juste que Naruto aime rire de tout.

« Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ! Je suis le fils de l'ancien maire –tu sais, celui qui est mort avec sa femme dans un accident de voiture ?

-Désolé pour toi.

-Nan, c'est rien ! Je vis avec mon grand-père Jiraya, il est sympa ! »

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour sourire en évoquant le trépas de ses parents, mais j'y vois une certaine preuve de courage. Oui, ce petit Naruto a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que ma sœur a peut-être une vie plus heureuse que la mienne, et que je passe mon temps à l'embêter sans aucun motif. Est-ce que je commencerais à culpabiliser, par hasard ?

Je promène alors mon regard sur toutes les personnes présentes, en imaginant qu'elles soient toutes des amis de ma sœur, des gens biens. Peut-être faudrait-il que je sois sociable. Peut-être.

« Ino, tu le présentes pas à tout le monde ? demande Naruto, souriant.

-Pourquoi pas… soupire-t-elle. »

Je découvre alors une facette plus joviale de la personnalité de ma sœur. Elle se rend au milieu du joyeux tohu-bohu formé par les lycéens hystériques.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, les gens ! s'exclame Ino. Y a un p'tit nouveau !

-Ouaip ! appui Naruto. Merci de bien vouloir accueillir le frangin d'Ino ! »

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, et je me sens rougir. Ma conscience me hurle de me reprendre, et je lui obéis. Depuis quand suis-je timide ? Depuis jamais, tiens ! Je ne suis pas habitué au monde, certes, mais ce n'est pas une excuse !

Je m'avance alors, et je souris –certes un peu faiblement, mais je souris tout de même !

« J'm'appelle Deidara, je dis simplement.

-Inooooo ! s'exclame une fille aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu avais un petit frère si mignon ?

-En fait, c'est mon grand frère, explique ma sœur sadiquement en essayant de me rabaisser. Il est censé avoir un an de plus que nous. »

Elle appui bien sur le « censé », essayant de m'écraser. En fait, je sais pourquoi je suis si désagréable avec elle. C'est parce que c'est réciproque.

Tout le monde se présente, et je finis par connaître leurs prénoms –pas leurs noms de famille, mais c'est déjà bien pour un solitaire comme moi. Du côté des filles, il y a Tenten et Sakura, et du côté des garçons il y a Lee, bien évidemment Naruto, Shikamaru et Choji, des amis d'enfance, Saï et Kiba.

Lorsque les prénoms finissent par être assimilés par ma petite tête, le bus arrive, et nous nous dépêchons de monter.

Les élèves de première semblent se diriger vers le devant du car, alors que les secondes et les terminales vont squatter au fond. Je me décide pour le deuxième rang, prenant place aux côtés de Lee. Il a beau faire une tête et demie de plus que moi, il ne m'est tout de même pas antipathique.

« Bac S ou bac L ? me demande-t-il pour engager la conversation.

-Bac S, je réponds. Et toi ?

-Bac L ! Je suis plus à l'aise avec les mots qu'avec les chiffres. Enfin, je suis meilleur sportif qu'autre chose, mais bon…

-Moi j'aime bien l'art, je réplique. La sculpture plus que tout. »

Nous avons un sourire entendu, et je me surprends à pouvoir converser avec des personnes amicalement, sans les agresser. Je finis par me perdre dans mes réflexions le reste du trajet, tandis que Lee est penché en avant pour converser avec Kiba et Naruto, qui siègent au premier rang.

Nous arrivons devant le lycée, et je m'exclame, étonné :

« Tant d'élèves que ça ont raté le car pour la rentrée ?

-Non, me répond Kiba, ce sont juste les fils de riches qui se font amener par un chauffeur. Je passais toujours par là pour aller au collège, avant, et c'était toujours le même manège. L'année dernière, pendant notre première année, on a eu la confirmation du fonctionnement. T'as des voitures noires hors de prix qui passent, et en sortent des mecs ou des nanas habillés avec des fringues trop chères pour espérer avoir les mêmes un jour.

-Des riches crâneurs, quoi, je soupire.

-Faut pas dire ça devant Naruto et Lee, rigole Kiba, car leurs chéris sont aussi des fils de riches. »

Je ris un peu avec le brun aux tatouages rouges, puis le car s'arrête. J'ai à peine le temps d'attraper mon cartable que je vois une petite tornade blonde courir hors du bus et agresser un grand brun à la peau pâle. Ledit brun le réceptionne sans mal et le porte comme s'il ne pesait qu'une dizaine de kilos. Naruto a passé ses jambes autour des hanches de son petit-ami, et je suis quelque peu gêné d'assister à une scène en apparence si intime. Néanmoins, les autres élèves passent à côté comme si c'était tout à fait banal. Après tout, c'est peut-être le cas !

Je descends à mon tour en imaginant que l'établissement s'appelle : « Lycée pour gays de Konoha ». Ma fois, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait hilarant, et ce serait encore plus génial lors des compétitions entre lycées. J'adorerais voir la gueule des autres élèves quand on dirait : « Maintenant, accueillons chaleureusement les étudiants du lycée pour gays de Konoha ! ». Non, sérieusement, si ça arrivait un jour, je ferais tout pour être aux premières loges !

Lee est descendu juste après moi, et il a rejoint un garçon roux. Le rouquin est lui aussi petit –peut-être même plus que moi- et je l'ajoute directement dans mes alliés. Non mais, honnêtement, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve des mecs aussi petits et efféminés que moi ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! En m'approchant, je vois qu'il est vraiment plus petit que moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter de joie –dans ma tête, évidemment. Il a des yeux verts cernés de noir, sûrement de l'eyeliner, et son front est tatoué du kanji « Ai ». La seule vraie chose bizarre chez lui est son absence de sourcils (et peut-être aussi son regard si dénué d'émotion).

Lee passe son bras autour de la taille du rouquin, et j'en déduis que ce doit être son petit-ami –ils sont tous en couple, ou quoi ? Je me sentirais presque jaloux.

Je regarde tous les élèves attendant ma sœur et sa bande. Il y a le petit rouquin, le grand brun baraqué qui va violer Naruto, une fille blonde avec quatre couettes accompagnée d'un brun, et deux énergumènes aux yeux blancs.

Je décide d'entrer dans le bahut et de les laisser, ce que je dis brièvement à Lee avant de m'éclipser. Le brun me propose tout de même de revenir déjeuner avec tout le monde dans le coin nord du parc, proposition que je songe accepter.

Je me laisse emporter par le flot de la foule d'élève et j'arrive dans le hall du lycée. On dirait une domus romaine, avec les bâtiments construits autour d'une cour pavée intérieure… Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bassin.

Soudainement, un visage bien trop connu passe devant moi et je m'empresse d'aller me cacher derrière un pilier. Il ne s'agit de nul autre que Kakuzu, un mec auquel j'ai cherché des noises en quatrième. En fait, lorsque nous étions allés en sport, il m'avait charrié en me demandant d'aller dans le vestiaire des filles. N'ayant pas apprécié, je me souviens avoir fait disparaitre mystérieusement son short pendant qu'il se trimballait en caleçon. Bref, il avait dû partir en sous-vêtements voir s'il y avait un pantalon de rechange disponible pour protéger sa pudeur inexistante.

Je ne sais même plus qui m'avait caftée. En tout cas, mon œil droit au beurre noir m'avait obligé à changer pendant deux mois ma frange de côté. Enfin, bon, Kakuzu n'est pas le pire, tout de même ! Il me reste une ou deux chances de survie !

En fait, j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis. J'ai toujours été associable, et c'est seulement parce que les jeunes de ce matin sont des amis de ma sœur que je ne les ai pas envoyés baladés. Enfin, je crois.

Une tête argentée passe par là. Hidan. Lui aussi, je l'ai provoqué, avant. En même temps, ce mec fait partie d'une secte sataniste ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de le ramener dans le droit chemin ! Enfin, ce qu'il faut en retenir, c'est que cet énergumène est vraiment buté, et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il me voie. Je change alors de point de repli, m'asseyant contre un mur dans l'ombre. Un groupe de fille me camoufle, et ç'aurait été la cachette parfaite si ma sœur n'avait pas fait partie de ces pipelettes.

« Deidara ! elle beugle. Que fais-tu planqué ici ?

-Chut ! Y a des mecs qui veulent ma peau ! On s'était un peu pris le bec au collège… Enfin, pris le bec, c'est un euphémisme… »

Elle soupire et retourne vers ses amies, qui m'adressent des regards curieux. Je reconnais Tenten, la brune de ce matin, ainsi que Sakura la fille chewing-gum et une brune aux yeux blancs, que j'ai aperçu avec le petit roux et le futur violeur de Naruto –est-ce que c'est du viol si la victime finit par être consentante ?

En parlant de ladite victime, je l'aperçois en train de traîner son soi-disant violeur par la main. Je me demande comment quelqu'un d'un mètre soixante pesant royalement cinquante kilogrammes peut-il traîner un mec d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix qui est son potentiel violeur…

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! nous interpelle une voix diffusée par les haut-parleurs. Les classes vont être annoncées ! Les premières doivent se réunirent dans les jardins ! Les secondes dans la cour nord, et les terminales dans la cour intérieure ! »

Heureusement, je n'ai pas à bouger d'ici, car j'ignore totalement comment se rendre dans les jardins ou bien la cour nord. Je me relève, mais personne n'arrive –du moins aucun adulte. J'entends un élève pester que c'est le prof Hatake qui est chargé de nous, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner si ce prof ne se magnait pas le cul et que l'on poireaute ici un bout de temps. Je ne fais que le citer, évidemment, j'aurais mis plus de délicatesse dans mes propos, moi. Heureusement pour nous, j'aperçois un homme brun –le comptable, Iruka Umino, selon les élèves m'entourant- qui traine le professeur aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier baille avant de s'exclamer :

« Dépêchez-vous ! Rassemblement ! Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, classe par classe ! Je commence par la terminale A ! C'est une section littéraire, alors tous ceux en scientifique peuvent s'écarter ! »

Suivant les conseils de ce cher monsieur en retard, je retourne me coller à mon mur. Des tas d'élèves sont appelés, puis se dirigent guidés par le prof à la queue de cheval –Umino, si je me souviens bien- hors de mon champs de vision. Je remarque que l'énergumène aux cheveux argent qui risque de nous servir de prof nous appelle par nos noms de famille, et je vais encore et toujours être le dernier appelé –Yamanaka, quel charmant nom de famille.

Je n'écoute pas les autres noms, divaguant encore et toujours dans mes pensées, mais je me réveille lorsque le professeur Hatake m'appelle.

« Deidara ! Yamanaka Deidara !

-Je suis là ! je réponds en m'avançant.

-Bien, la terminale B est au complet, vous allez suivre monsieur Yamato ! »

Le dénommé Yamato nous emmène dans une classe où il nous demande de s'assoir. J'essaie de ne pas regarder autour de moi, pour ne pas retrouver d'anciennes connaissances, et je m'assois rapidement sur un siège au premier rang. Une fille prend place à côté de moi, et je suis rassuré car je ne connais pas son visage.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Yamato-sensei et je serai votre professeur de biologie cette année. Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, et par noter votre sexe et votre date d'anniversaire. »

Il épelle un à un les noms de la classe, et je frissonne à chaque fois qu'un nom connu arrive à mes oreilles. Ma voisine s'appelle Konan, et elle est plus vieille que moi de six mois. A vrai dire, être né en septembre m'oblige à avoir neuf mois d'avance sur ceux qui sont natif du début de l'année. Je ne suis donc pas seulement petit et androgyne, mais aussi le benjamin la plupart du temps.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'appel, essayant de mémoriser les noms de mes camarades de classe.

« Uchiha Itachi !

-Présent, garçon, 9 juin.

-Bien. Uzumaki Nagato !

-Présent, garçon, 19 septembre. »

Mon cerveau s'arrête un instant. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Itachi. Uchiha.

Vous vous souvenez, quand j'ai dit que Kakuzu n'était pas grand-chose ? Oui, il n'est absolument rien, face à Itachi.

Kakuzu en a juste après ma vie.

Itachi en a après ma vie, après mon cul, et après ma virginité.

Soi-disant, les Uchihas sont irrésistibles, et personne ne résiste à Itachi Uchiha. On va dire qu'il a sacrément buggé lorsque je l'ai rejeté. Maintenant, il ne veut sûrement plus seulement me violer, mais aussi me tuer. Sympa, non ?

Je me tourne légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir mon ancien harceleur, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher bien longtemps il est assis derrière moi. Ses yeux noirs me fixant me font tressaillir, et je déglutis devant sa carrure. Il semble avoir encore grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres –comme si son ancien mètre quatre-vingt n'était pas déjà assez imposant par rapport à mon mètre soixante environ - et il a dut se mettre à la musculation. C'est dégueulasse de voir des mecs arborer des abdominaux et des biceps d'haltérophiles en puissance lorsqu'on est petit, fin et très mince.

Complètement perdu dans mon observation, je n'entends pas Yamato m'appeler.

« Yamanaka Deidara ? Yamanaka Deidara !

-Ah, euh, oui, présent, je bafouille.

-Sexe et date de naissance ! ordonne le prof.

-Garçon et 23 septembre !

-Tu veux dire fille et 23 septembre, non ? demande-t-il dubitatif. »

Je suis tellement choqué par la présence d'Itachi que je ne réplique pas tout de suite, et qu'il me faut une minute pour comprendre l'affront du sensei.

« C'est pas ma faute si en plus d'être aveugle, vous êtes sourd ! je rouspète. Je suis vraiment un garçon ! »

Des éclats de rires fusent, et je rougis de colère et de honte. Franchement, fallait-il obligatoirement que ça tombe sur moi ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autres mecs androgynes dans la classe ?

Et bien non, bingo. Je suis le seul.

« Silence ! hurle l'adulte. Bien, maintenant, Yamanaka, on saura que tu es un garçon !

-Désolé d'avoir des chromosomes plus proches des XY que des XX, je grogne.

-Qu'est-ce que les rayons X ont à faire là-dedans ? demande un mec sûrement con comme ses pieds –et encore, je ne veux pas les insulter, les pauvres. »

Je me retourne pour voir celui qui a eu l'idiotie de poser cette question. Ce mec a des cheveux en brosse d'un côté noirs, et de l'autre décolorés. Je me souviens de l'avoir déjà croisé en primaire, où il avait déjà cette étrange chevelure, et où on l'appelait Zetsu. En revanche, je ne me souviens pas de son nom de famille…

« Heureusement que je suis le professeur de biologie, pour vous l'expliquer correctement, soupire Yamato. En bref, chaque individu a deux chromosomes. Si ses deux chromosomes sont identiques, c'est une femelle. Si, en revanche, ses chromosomes sont distincts, alors c'est un mâle. »

Zetsu semble encore plus largué qu'avant, et je rigole intérieurement devant tant de stupidité. Je sortirais volontiers une pique ironique à ce pauvre benêt, mais je crains d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

Mon hilarité momentanée prend fin lorsque je me souviens de mon voisin de derrière. Le seul moyen de ne pas passer cette année à me faire harceler sexuellement est de ne pas rester seul. D'un coup, je me sens intelligent d'avoir essayé de sympathiser avec les amis de ma sœur, ce matin. Lee l'ayant proposé de les rejoindre pour la pause déjeuner, je pense qu'ils se sentent aussi prêts à m'intégrer dans leur groupe. Et puis, même si je me refuse à l'avouer, je sais au fond de moi qu'il me faudrait vraiment des amis et qu'ils sont loin de m'être antipathiques.

Yamato-sensei n'arrête pas de nous rabâcher les règles de ce lycée, qui ressemblent vraiment à celle de mon ancien établissement. Pas de violence physique, pas de violence verbale, et cætera, et cætera ! (Oui, je fais du latin). Le seul changement notable est l'autorisation d'avoir son portable et d'envoyer des textos et d'appeler quelqu'un pendant les intercours et la pause de midi –mais nous nous devons évidemment de faire disparaître nos téléphones en cours, cela va de soi.

Lorsque la sonnerie assourdissante retentit, ma voisine, Konan, m'adresse la parole gentiment.

« Tu t'appelles Deidara ?

-Effectivement. Et toi, c'est Konan.

-Oui, elle acquiesce en souriant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu, tu viens donc d'un autre lycée ?

-Internat pour garçon. »

Elle se lève, et je suis le mouvement, ramassant mon gilet rapidement, puis je me baisse pour attraper mon sac.

Un garçon apparait derrière elle –me dominant de toute sa hauteur, bien évidemment. Il a des cheveux mi- longs et roux.

« Bonjour, me salut-il. Je suis Nagato Uzumaki.

-Moi c'est Deidara, je réponds. Uzumaki comme Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ?

-Oui, il affirme. C'est un lointain cousin. Tu es un de ses amis ?

-Je suis le frère d'une de ses amies. D'ailleurs, je vais les rejoindre pour la pause déjeuner !

-Alors, on ne te propose pas de manger avec nous, je suppose, dit Konan. Bon appétit ! »

Je leur retourne la pareille, puis je me dirige vers la porte. Dans mon empressement pour retrouver toute la bande, je ne remarque pas tout de suite le brun qui me suit. Malheureusement, quand je me rends compte de sa présence, nous sommes seuls dans un couloir.

« Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Deidara ?

-Itachi, je déglutis en me retournant. »

Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire de prédateur, et je ne comprends que tardivement que je me dirige contre un mur. Je me retrouve donc rapidement coincé entre la paroi et le brun, qui me regarde de haut –au sens propre du terme.

Il se baisse, mettant ses yeux en face des miens, et mon cœur s'accélère. De peur ? D'appréhension ? De colère ? De surprise ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est ça, le problème avec Uchiha : je ne suis sûr de rien.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? me souffle-t-il. J'arrive toujours à mes fins. Personne ne me résiste. »

Il fait glisser ses lèvres contre mon oreille, et me murmure de nouveau :

« Personne. »

Il se recule alors brusquement, et tourne les talons. Le temps que je me ressaisisse, il est déjà partit, je ne vois que son dos, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Et bien je serai le premier ! je hurle, m'assurant ainsi qu'il m'entende. »

Seul un petit rire sadique me répond, et je frissonne. Mes joues doivent être rouges, et mon souffle est court. Je me reprends vite, et je me motive pour repartir trouver ce fichu parc nord. Aller, il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Je me dirige vers un couloir à gauche, où il semble avoir une sortie. J'arrive à une porte vitrée ouvrant sur l'extérieur… mais elle est verrouillée. Je soupire et je dois me décider pour reprendre un couloir : soit celui derrière moi, soit à droite, soit à gauche. Je me décide pour la droite, et je reste coincé entre des salles de cours, tournant sans cesse à droite. J'arrive alors dans un coin qui m'est familier c'est le mur où Itachi m'a coincé. J'ai tourné en rond comme un pauvre nul. C'est dans ces moments-là que je m'arracherais des cheveux…

Soupirant, je décide de demander le chemin à la première personne qui viendrait à passer. Heureusement pour moi, un énergumène aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs emprunte le couloir. Je le reconnais, il était devant le bâtiment ce matin, avec une lycéenne qui lui ressemblait. Je pense d'abord que c'est une fille, mais ses vêtements et ses chaussures me laissent penser le contraire il s'agit d'un mec androgyne. Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas le seul !

« Excuse-moi, je lui demande. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le parc nord ?

-En fait, je le cherche aussi me répond-il. Je pense que le parc fait le tour du lycée, il faut juste trouver une sortie et essayer de trouver le coin nord…

-J'ai trouvé une sortie, mais la porte était fermée, je l'informe. J'étais parti par la gauche.

-Alors, nous n'avons qu'à aller à droite, on trouvera plus vite à deux. »

Je hoche la tête pour montrer mon consentement, puis nous partons vers la droite. La chance semble être avec nous –j'aurais volontiers dis « la force semble être avec nous », mais ne plagions pas Star Wars- car nous trouvons rapidement les portes, et nous sommes enfin à l'air libre. Le sort nous est favorable, je pense –bon, je l'avoue, cette fois j'ai vraiment plagié Hunger Games.

« Au fait, je suis Neji Hyuuga, m'annonce-t-il.

-Deidara Yamanaka.

-Tu es de la famille d'Ino ?

-Oui, son frère. »

Nous parlons à demi-mots, mais ce mode d'expression me plait bien. Je ne le provoque pas, il ne me provoque pas en retour, et nous disons simplement ce qui est nécessaire. On marche tranquillement dans la pelouse, et je sais que je suis arrivé lorsque j'aperçois la haute silhouette de Lee en train de se faire courser par une jeune brune –Tenten, si je me souviens bien. Il nous voit et nous interpelle sans cesser de courir.

« Deidara ! Neji ! Enfin là !

-On s'est perdu, je dis simplement.

-Ou tu voulais simplement m'éviter ? rouspète Ino.

-Mais pas du tout ! »

Je me dispute quelques minutes avec ma sœur –les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas- puis je m'assieds à côté de Neji et je déballe mon pique-nique. Il y a le rouquin, Lee, Saï, Kiba, Neji, la fille qui ressemble à Neji, ma sœur, Sakura, Tenten, Naruto et son violeur, la fille aux couettes blondes et celui que je crois être son frère, Shikamaru et Choji les amis d'enfance d'Ino, puis moi, ce qui fait seize personnes en train de pépier gaiment. Une dix-septième personne encapuchonnée arrive, c'est un garçon que les autres appellent Shino. Il s'assoit à côté de la fille qui ressemble à Neji, et je sens ce dernier se crisper.

« Shino, siffle Hyuuga, pourrais-tu ne pas t'approche d'Hinata de trop près, s'il-te-plait ?

-Neji, intervint Kiba, au lieu de te soucier de ta cousine, tu ne pourrais pas te préoccuper de ton propre cul ?

-Mon cul va très bien, merci pour lui !

-Oh, mais profite, justement, répliqua Kiba avec un sourire étrange. »

Je ne relève pas, mais la phrase du brun est… dérangeante. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, mais une tension entre Neji et Kiba est très présente.

Naruto arrête soudainement d'engloutir un bol de nouille –qui mange des nouilles pour pique-niquer, sérieusement ?- pour s'exclamer :

« Mais on a oublié de présenter Dei à tout le monde ! »

Il m'a déjà surnommé ? En fait, ça ne me dérange pas. Cependant, les présentations commencent à m'ennuyer, je ne savais pas que s'intégrer dans un groupe déjà soudé pouvait être si répétitif et dur, dans un sens.

« Bon, les gens ! cri Naruto à la cantonade. Le blondinet c'est Deidara, c'est le grand frère d'Ino ! Et il a un an de plus que nous !

-T'es au courant que tu me traites de blondinet en étant blond toi aussi ? je réplique.

-Je ne suis pas blond, je suis châtain clair ! nie-t-il.

-Et moi je suis roux, je soupire.

-C'est vrai ?! demande Naruto. »

Tout le monde soupire, désespéré, pendant que le petit Uzumaki-Namikaze se demande ce qu'il se passe, croyant que je suis réellement roux.

« Sinon, vous êtes tous dans la même classe ? je demande.

-Non, me répond Neji. Moi, par exemple je ne suis pas avec Temari ni Gaara.

-Euh ? »

Le jeune aux yeux blancs se rend compte que je ne connais pas les noms de tout le monde, et il me fait un compte rendu accéléré. Le rouquin s'appelle Gaara, sa sœur Temari c'est la fille aux couettes et son frère s'appelle Kankuro le violeur présumé de Naruto s'appelle Sasuke et il est ami d'enfance avec la fille aux cheveux chewing-gum Sakura, qui sort elle-même avec Saï les deux amis les plus proches de Neji sont Lee et Tenten, ses voisins Kiba est pote avec la cousine de Neji, Hinata, qui se fait draguer par Shino, le mec encapuchonné.

« T'as à peu près compris ? me demande le brun aux cheveux longs.

-Oui, oui, puis j'ai une bonne mémoire !

-Question noms de familles, le plus dur à retenir c'est celui de Naruto. Après, pour Sasuke, par exemple, son nom c'est Uchiha, alors c'est simple à retenir ! »

Je blêmis et m'étrangle avec ma salade, obligeant Neji à me frapper dans le dos pour m'aider à reprendre ma respiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demande le dénommé Sasuke.

-Tu fais partie de la même famille qu'Itachi Uchiha ? je demande.

-C'est mon grand-frère. »

J'ai un mouvement de recul qui ne passe pas inaperçu, et l'Uchiha junior me demande, soupirant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi a fait ?

-Rien, je soupire, c'est juste que ton frère est un harceleur sexuel ! »

C'est au tour du brun de s'étouffer, pendant que ma sœur et Naruto sont morts de rire et s'esclaffent en se roulant par terre.

« Deidara, dit ma sœur sans arrêter de rire. Si tu ressemblais un peu plus à un mec, peut-être que les hommes arrêteraient de te draguer !

-Itachi sait pertinemment que je suis un garçon ! je proteste. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me harceler !

-Je croyais que mon frère préférait les femmes… réfléchit tout haut le brun. Enfin, je n'ai jamais rencontré aucune de ses conquêtes.

-Enfin bon, je leur dis, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi mais pour Naruto !

-Pourquoi ? demande Ino.

-Parce qu'il sort avec un Uchiha ! je dis comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Et, par définition, un Uchiha est un violeur froid, mégalomane, pervers, et bourré de testostérone !

-Mon frère t'a vraiment donné une telle image ? demande Sasuke, incrédule. »

J'hoche la tête gravement, puis Kiba finit par intervenir :

« Bah, si Dei finit avec Itachi, il sera définitivement intégré dans la bande.

-Je ne finirais jamais avec cet obsédé ! je proteste.

-Tant que ça ? m'interroge le blond aux tatouages sur les joues.

-Oui ! »

Un éclat de rire sadique et effrayant sort de la bouche du cadet Uchiha, nous faisant frissonner et me confirmant sa parenté avec Itachi.

« Je vais bien le cuisiner ! déclare Sasuke en continuant de sourire comme un dément.

-Vous vous entendez aussi bien que moi avec Ino ? je demande.

-Mieux, peut-être. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a élevé.

-Plus de parents ? j'interroge, désolé.

-Notre famille est dans les services secrets et la police. Ce sont des métiers dangereux, et tout le clan a été décimé. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je garde le silence et je laisse les autres lancer un autre sujet de conversation.

« Vous ne voulez pas aller en boîte, ce soir ? demande Kiba. L'été est terminé, ça se fête !

-Pour toi, tout se fête, le raille Neji.

-Ouais, mais ce soir, la lune sera rouge ! renchérit Naruto.

-On dit lune rousse, Naruto, intervient Sasuke. Pas lune rouge.

-J'aime bien la formulation 'lune rouge', dit Gaara en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. On dit Akatsuki, en japonais. »

Le silence se fait, tout le monde médite sur les paroles de Gaara, exceptés ceux qui font comme Lee et Tenten ils courent partout comme des tarés.

« Dis, Gaara, demande Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais plein de choses ? C'est parce que tu as sauté une classe ?

-A la base, Gaara a sauté une classe pour être avec nous tous, intervient Temari qui a arrêté de courir en tous sens.

-J'ai juste une bonne mémoire, explique Gaara en haussant les épaules. »

La sonnerie retentit, et je rouspète, ne voulant pas retourner en classe. Néanmoins, Neji m'apprend qu'ils ne nous gardent qu'une heure encore, pour distribuer les manuels.

Naruto propose à tout le monde l'idée de sortie, et tous acceptent. Soi ils ne savent pas dire non au blond, soi ils veulent réellement sortir.

Je retourne aux portes du lycée où Yamato-sensei nous attend, puis nous mène jusqu'à une salle différente de celle de ce matin. Il nous remet une pile de manuels chacun, puis nous installe par ordre alphabétique pour que l'on note sur une fiche les différents numéros des manuels et leurs états.

Je me retrouve toujours derrière, avec un nom pareil, et je m'assieds à côté de Nagato. Itachi est juste devant moi, mais j'essaie de ne pas le fixer –ce mec est tellement psychopathe qu'il peut avoir placé une caméra cachée pour observer chacune de mes réactions.

« Mon manuel de chimie est vraiment pourri, soupire Nagato à côté de moi.

-Le mien aussi, je réponds. Ils doivent les changer tous les vingt ans, pour avoir autant de pages recollées !

-Le plus dégradé reste cependant celui de science nat', observe mon voisin. Le pauvre, faudrait le laisser aller en maison de repos des manuels ! »

Son air sérieux qu'il conserve tout en sortant une phrase si débile me fait pouffer, puis nous partons carrément dans un fou rire. Le prof nous regarde, un air dubitatif au visage, mais nous continuons de rigoler comme les idiots que nous sommes.

« Par contre, en ce qui concerne les manuels de géo, reprend Nagato, ils viennent juste de sortir de la maternité des livres. Ils sont tout jeunes et inexpérimentés ! »

Je repars dans un fou rire, m'étranglant, couché sur mon bureau, tandis que le roux à mes côtés rit plus discrètement.

Nous discutons pendant le reste de l'heure, et je continue de rire comme un hystérique quelquefois. La sonnerie arrive vite, et je m'empresse de fourrer mes livres dans mon sac, de balancer un « Bye ! » à Nagato, et de détaler pour éviter qu'Ino ne parte sans moi.

Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas mémorisé le chemin pour sortir d'ici. Je me concentre et essaie de retrouver la sortie, mais je progresse lentement, et je me fais rattraper par la pire personne possible.

« Tu as un très joli rire, Deidara, me souffle Itachi en approchant un peu trop près. »

Il effleure ma joue devenue rouge –à mon plus grand désespoir- et me murmure :

« Tu as aussi une très jolie voix. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'est encore plus lorsque tu cris de plaisir.

-Espèce de putain d'obsédé ! je lui hurle.

-Cette vulgarité ne te convient pas, tu sais ? me dit-il, moqueur, avant de tourner les talons pour me laisser en plan. »

Légèrement énervé par cette rencontre, il faut quand même que je le suive, pour ne pas rester perdu dans ses couloirs. J'emprunte donc la direction qu'il a prise, et je sors de l'établissement. Tous les élèves franchissent le portail pour partir, et je n'y fais pas exception.

J'aperçois Neji se chamaillant avec Kiba, Hinata déjà dans une voiture luxueuse venue certainement la chercher, elle et son cousin.

Gaara, Lee, Kankuro et Temari partent aussi en voiture.

Ce qui retient le plus mon attention, cependant, c'est Sasuke qui embrasse Naruto, puis qui part avec Itachi. Oui, le même Itachi qui me harcelle. Sérieusement, ce mec est capable d'avoir de l'affection fraternelle ?

Après que les voitures soient parties, je m'approche de ceux qui, comme moi, vont partir à pied. Nous habitons tous à un gros quart d'heure de marche, et on ne prend le bus le matin que par fainéantise. Ma sœur semble m'attendre, accompagnée de Naruto et de Sakura. Les autres doivent être allés boire un coup quelque part, et nous sommes les seuls encore là.

« On peut y aller ? me demande froidement Ino.

-Bah, on n'attend pas Henri ? je réponds.

-Qui est Henri ? m'interroge ma sœur.

-Mon ami imaginaire qui vient juste d'arriver ! je dis avec sarcasme. »

Elle secoue la tête, dépitée, puis part avec Sakura. Je les suis, accompagné de Naruto, qui fait la conversation à lui seul. Il me demande si je veux qu'on aille ensemble rejoindre les autres, ce soir, comme je ne connais pas la boîte où l'on veut aller. J'accepte, puis il commence à me décrire le bâtiment en question, un endroit très grand avec un super bar, et où on ne demande pas de cartes d'identité pour entrer. Ce qui est plutôt préférable, car nous sommes tous mineurs. Il finit par me laisser, entrant dans un immeuble assez modeste où il habite avec son grand-père. Sakura quitte aussi ma sœur, et je me retrouve seul avec Ino. On ne parle pas, et elle ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole quand nous entrons dans notre maison.

Sans que je le veuille, mes pensées s'orientent vers Itachi, et vers le tourbillon de question qui l'entoure. Je soupire, et je me résigne à exécuter mon rituel quotidien qui m'aidera à me sentir mieux.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis fatigué, et je sors mon meilleur ami le cutter. Je retire mon pantalon et m'ouvre la cuisse gauche. Je suis immédiatement plus vivant, plus motivé, moins fatigué. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de m'entailler la cuisse droite. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, je ne continue pas ma scarification. Choqué de cette situation, je me rends compte que je vais peut-être me faire réellement des amis. Dans un état second, je me rhabille et rentre dans ma chambre. J'allume mon ordinateur et lance Skype, attendant la venue de Sasori.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Deidachou ? Bonne rentrée ?

J'aimeLesExplosions : Va te faire foutre. Cordialement. Sinon, on va dire que oui.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Tout le monde ne peut pas être un enculé tel que moi ! Si tu t'inquiètes de mon sort, je vais bien. Que s'est-il mal passé ? Tu m'as encore appelé par mon nom. Tu es si prévisible.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Itachi est dans ma classe.

Marionnette-Scorpion : …

Marionnette-Scorpion : Tout est dit. Mais, il est toujours autant… ?

Je soupire devant mon écran, essayant de trouver un mot pertinent pour décrire l'Uchiha.

J'aimeLesExplosions : C'est toujours un harceleur sexuel, mais c'est un harceleur sexuel qui a élevé son petit frère. Aurait-il une part d'humanité ?

J'aimeLesExplosions : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est Itachi, tout de même !

J'aimeLesExplosions : Ce mec NE PEUT PAS être humain.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Je parle dans le vide, là ! Tu ne veux pas me répondre, Sas-au-riz ?

Je patiente, voyant que Sasori est en train d'écrire. Il va sûrement me sortir un paragraphe entier sur la profondeur de la vie et de l'art éternel. Enfin.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Deidara, es-tu encore amoureux de lui ? Je savais que tu te scarifiais, et que tu as ralenti lorsque tu l'as rencontré. Ne nie pas. Tu étais amoureux de lui. L'es-tu encore ?

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Je fronce les sourcils, et j'essaie de trouver une réponse adéquate. Quelque chose contournant la question… Non, en fait, je vais jouer franc jeu. C'est Sasori.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Je ne sais pas. Je suis obnubilé par lui, mais on dirait qu'il veut juste un coup du soir. Je ne vais pas sortir avec un mec qui ne me gardera qu'un soir.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Mais tu voudrais bien qu'il te garde plus longtemps.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Si tu le sais, pourquoi me demandes-tu de formuler ce que je me refuse à m'avouer ? Tu ne m'aides pas.

Marionnette-Scorpion : Au contraire ! Tu te refuses à te l'avouer, non ? Tu dois accepter tes sentiments.

Est-ce que Sasori se prendrait pour un psy, par hasard ? Ou essayerait-il simplement de m'aider ? Je penche pour la première option.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Monsieur le psy, vos conseils m'aident réellement !

Marionnette-Scorpion : Serait-ce de l'ironie ?

J'aimeLesExplosions : Mais pas du tout, voyons !

Marionnette-Scorpion : Réfléchis-y. Je dois aller faire des courses pour ma mère. Plus de beurre. Je reviens dès que je peux.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Ciao !

Un bruit m'annonce un message, mais il ne vient pas de Sasori. Je fronce les sourcils, et j'essaie de voir d'où il vient. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'appelant Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être m'a envoyé une demande de contact :

Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être : Bonjour J'aimeLesExplosions, je souhaiterais vous ajouter à mes contacts. Ino YAMANAKA

/Vous avez accepté la demande de contact de Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être/

J'aimeLesExplosions : Je ne savais pas que tu avais un pseudo si nul !

Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être : Ta gueule. Je suis chez Sakura, en fait, et elle veut t'ajouter à la convo du groupe.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir… Sinon, quelle convo ?

Un nouveau bruit de message m'alerte, et j'aperçois effectivement un groupe Skype dans lequel j'ai été invité.

/Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être a invité J'aimeLesExplosions dans le groupe/

NU : Salut Dei ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais Skype !

J'aimeLesExplosions : On ne m'a pas posé la question… Sinon, qui c'est ?

NU ? Un pseudo ? On dirait celui d'un exhibitionniste ou d'un nudiste…

NU : Bah ! Naruto ! T'as pas vu les initiales ?

J'aimeLesExplosions : Ca ne devrait pas être NUN, dans ce cas ?

NU : Pas con !  
NUN : Bah voilà !

Je soupire devant l'idiotie de Naruto, puis je regarde plus en détail les pseudos des différents participants à la convo.

Akamaru-et-Kiba-Forever : Ah ! J'aimeLesExplosions c'est Deidara !

J'aimeLesExplosions : Akamaru c'est le nom de ta petite amie ?

NUN : Bah nom, le nom d'Akamaru c'est celui d'Akamaru !

Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être : C'est le chien de Kiba, en fait…

J'aimeLesExplosions : Ah, d'accord.

Une nouvelle personne se connecte, et son pseudo a au moins le mérite d'être clair :

Gaara : Bonjour

NUN : Salut Gaara !

Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être : C'est pas contre toi, mais y a que des mecs connectés ? Salut, sinon.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Enfin quelqu'un avec un pseudo clair !

Akamaru-et-Kiba-Forever : Dei, tu peux parler, bien sûr…

Gaara : Et bien, au moins, mon pseudo me correspond.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Peut-être, mais t'as pas envie d'avoir un pseudo plus… fun ?

Gaara : Pas spécialement. Et puis, si c'est pour avoir le même pseudo que Naruto, avant…

NUN : Il était très bien, mon pseudo !

Akamaru-et-Kiba-Forever : Il faisait soumis, ce pseudo.

Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être : Naruto EST un soumis.

J'aimeLesExplosions : Sérieux, c'était quoi, son pseudo ?

Gaara : C'était « Propriété-de-Sasuke-Uchiha ».

J'aimeLesExplosions : Ahem…

NUN : Bah quoi ?

Je rigole devant mon écran, et je dois avoir l'air d'un fou, en train de rire tout seul, dans ma maison. J'espère que maman ne rentrera pas tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne me fasse interner à l'asile.

NUN : Dei ?

J'aimeLesExplosions : Oui ?

NUN : Ta sœur se prépare avec Sakura, Kiba va aller squatter chez Neji et Hinata, et Gaara va aller avec Lee.

Gaara : Je suis déjà avec Lee.

NUN : Donc, tu veux pas qu'on se prépare ensemble ? Tu peux venir chez moi !

Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être : Je vais aller raconter à Sasuke que tu le trompes !

Akamaru-et-Kiba-Forever : Bah non, Dei et Naru peuvent pas être ensemble, ce sont tous les deux des soumis !

J'aimeLesExplosions : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le soumis ?! Sinon, chuis d'accord, Naruto !

NUN : Bah alors, à tout de suite !

J'éteins mon ordinateur et le place sur le petit bureau de notre chambre. Je prends mon portable et mon portefeuille, puis je laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

« Ino et moi sortons en boîte avec des amis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On mangera là-bas.

Dei. »

Mon père ne rentrera pas avant deux semaines, et ma mère nous laisse faire ce que l'on veut. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'eux. J'attrape une veste en jean, puis je sors, ne voulant pas rentrer avant une ou deux heures du matin. Je ne me suis pas amusé depuis bien longtemps. Je veux m'amuser ce soir.

Reviews ?


	3. Lune Noire

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Prairings : ItaDei, SasuNaru, KibaNeji, LeeGaara

Note de l'auteur : Je rappelle que c'est un **rating T, **donc si vous pensez que ça va devenir trop hard, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Les jeunes de cette histoire souffrent. **Ne les jugez pas**. Si vous n'avez jamais été dans un cas similaire, vous avez de la chance, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de les juger. Désolée si je passe pour quelqu'un de méchant en vous le disant.

**AkuriAtsuki :** Merci beaucoup !

Pour Naruto qui semble un peu plus idiot que d'ordinaire, je pense que ton opinion changera avec ce chapitre. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien…

Deidara ? Se laisser faire ? Nan, il est trop grande gueule pour ça. Itachi va avoir du mal, ça, c'est certain !

Bonne lecture !

**Guest :** Merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Pour les bouquins, j'ai tendance à décrire des détails inutiles, mais j'aime tellement les détails que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Bonne lecture tout de même !

Merci aux autres reviewers à qui j'ai répondu par MP.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Lune noire**

« T'es sûr que je peux ? je demande, perplexe.

-Je le fais tout le temps, et ça ne m'a pas tué ! »

Naruto me tend de nouveau la robe. Je la regarde d'abord comme une terrible menace, puis je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle signifie.

« Tu sais, me travestir m'a aidé à gérer un peu mon esprit, me répète le blond. C'est mieux que s'ouvrir les veines… Tu devrais essayer !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que quelque chose égale vraiment la scarification… je réplique, dubitatif.

-Dei, tu veux dire que tu… ? s'étrangle Naruto.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non ! je mens. Je ne me suis jamais ouvert les veines ! Regarde mes bras ! »

Voilà l'avantage de se scarifier le haut des cuisses. Avec un caleçon normal, elle ne se voient tout de même pas. La seule manière de les voir, ce serait que j'enfile un slip ou un string… Mais, pourquoi mettrais-je donc quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? (On passera sur le fait que je m'apprête à revêtir une robe.)

Le jeune Uzumaki scrute mes membres, et n'y voyant pas de marques suspectes, il reprend un énorme sourire.

« Enfiler des vêtements féminins est si bénéfique que ça ? je soupire.

-Bien sûr que oui ! répond Naruto. Tu sais, mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais jeune, et au début, Jiraya voyageait pour ses livres. Alors, lorsque j'ai été balloté de foyer en foyer, j'ai découvert que changer d'identité, et même carrément changer de sexe, permettait de reprendre confiance en soi et de tout oublier l'espace de quelques instants… »

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à parler de mon mal-être et de mes anciennes persécutions à Naruto. Cependant, quand il est si sérieux, si mature, on peut voir que c'est quelqu'un qui a souffert, et dont le sourire est peut-être juste là comme une sorte de masque protecteur. Il semble avoir vécu plus de choses que la moyenne, et je me sens privilégié. Après tout, j'ai une famille et je n'ai jamais eu qu'une famille. Je me dispute énormément avec Ino, mais si on exclut les brimades que j'ai anciennement reçues et ma scarification, je suis chanceux.

« Bon, je rends les armes. Si tu penses que ça peut vraiment aider…

-J'ai tenu 10 ans avec cette technique. »

Je retire mon tee-shirt, pas gêné le moins du monde par la présence de Naruto. Je sais qu'il est gay –ou c'est un hétéro qui croit que Sasuke Uchiha est une fille, ce dont je doute- et je suis moi aussi homosexuel –un garçon qui se met du mascara, je ne me cache pas vraiment. Cependant, je vois le blond comme un ami, un compagnon d'infortune, même si nous ne nous sommes rencontrés que ce matin. Je ne le vois pas du tout comme un potentiel petit-ami. Enfin, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne, mais bon…

Je retire ensuite mon pantalon, puis j'enfile rapidement la robe bleue qu'il m'a donnée. Il m'a effectivement conseillé le bleu azur pour s'accorder avec mes yeux. Naruto est lui aussi blond aux yeux bleus, et il doit donc savoir ce qui convient le mieux.

« Bien ! sourit-il. Maintenant, on va te maquiller ! Et, au fait, tu sais marcher avec des talons ?

-S'ils sont compensés, j'avoue.

-Super ! il s'extasie. Mais… Quelle pointure ?

-Entre 39 et 40…

-Je fais du 40, donc j'vais te prêter des chaussures ! »

Il s'active dans sa recherche pendant que je sélectionne des couleurs marines et noires dans la boite de maquillage. Il finit par revenir avec deux paires de collants chair, une paire d'escarpins turquoises à rubans et une paire de sandales marines à talons compensés.

Il a enfilé une robe très pâle bleu pastel lacée dans le dos. On jurerait que c'est une fille, même avec son absence de poitrine et même si sa coupe est tout sauf féminine.

Il m'explique comment enfiler les collants, et finit même par le faire lui-même. J'enfile alors les chaussures qu'il m'a réservées. Les talons ne sont que de cinq centimètres, et j'arrive à marcher comme si la semelle était plate.

« Bien ! Maintenant, on va te maquiller !

-Okay, j'accepte. Mais, pas trop, s'il te plait…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dei, j'ai l'habitude ! »

Effectivement, jusqu'ici, Naruto se débrouille comme un pro. On a même l'impression que c'est une vraie fille qui fait ça tous les jours.

Il sélectionne de l'eye-liner noir et prend les tubes de mascara bleuté que j'avais choisi. Il commence à en appliquer doucement, tandis que je ferme les yeux. Il prend ensuite l'eye-liner et trace de longs traits, rallongeant mon œil. J'ouvre les yeux, et il me passe du gloss transparent sur les lèvres. Il finit par détacher mes cheveux, et il les démêle doucement avec ses doigts.

« Voilà, dit-il avec un sourire quasi maternel. Il y a un miroir sur l'intérieur de la porte de l'armoire.

-Je vais voir. »

Je me dirige vers le miroir, et je vois mon reflet comme s'il n'était pas le mien. On dirait qu'une jeune fille a pris mon visage, et je ressemble à une sorte de copie conforme d'Ino. On a l'impression que cette jeune fille qui sourit timidement n'a jamais eu aucun problème dans sa vie, et qu'elle n'a jamais été insultée, bousculée dans les couloirs sans cesse et humiliée. Non, elle, elle est heureuse, et la lueur mélancolique dans ces yeux ne lui appartient pas.

Cette lueur appartient à un jeune garçon, qui a été traité comme un animal par des homophobes durant eux années entières, sans que personne ne s'inquiète des traces de coup, des séjours aux urgences, et dont le reste de sa vie n'a jamais été tout rose. Ce garçon-là est quelqu'un qu'on a envie de prendre en pitié, alors que la jeune fille est magnifique, et qu'elle attire les regards.

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir des tendances si opposées. Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que je fixe la glace avec un air mélancolique depuis quelques minutes, et que Naruto a fini de s'habiller.

Il a camouflé ses tatouages aux joues avec du fond de teint, et il a essayé de coiffer ses cheveux habituellement en pétard. Sa robe cintre magnifiquement bien sa taille, et il marche avec ses talons aiguilles comme s'il était né avec. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais reconnu si je l'avais croisé dans la rue. Il est très beau, même s'il est au summum de la féminité.

« Tu avais raison Naruto, je murmure. On se sent vraiment comme quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quand je suis habillé en fille, réplique-t-il, je me fais appeler Kyuubi. Je ne suis plus Naruto !

-Comme ça tu pouvais vraiment oublier. C'est intelligent.

-A toi aussi, il te faut un nom, rétorque-t-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils, ne savant pas quoi choisir. Un bon nom a une signification juste, et je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Naruto pousse alors un petit cri ravi, et s'exclame :

« Tu t'appelleras Mitsuko ! Gaara m'a dit que ça voulait dire « Enfant de la lumière », en japonais.

-Quelqu'un qui ne connait ni les ombres, ni la souffrance, et qui est né de la lumière, ça me va bien.

-Pas forcément, nit le blond. Quelqu'un venu de la lumière, mais qui finit par connaître forcément la douleur. Cependant, il continue de briller malgré tout. C'est ça, l'important. »

Je serre Naruto dans mes bras, sentant mes larmes venir. Il répond au geste et enroule lui aussi ses mains autour de moi. J'ai d'abord jugé le blondinet comme un idiot, mais il semble juste utiliser sa naïveté comme protection, à l'instar de mon isolement. Il aime rire et faire rire, comme si seul l'instant présent comptait, et que l'on n'avait rien à craindre du destin. Cette mentalité me plait. Tout dans l'instant présent. Agir, ne rien regretter. Avancer.

Je m'aperçois que mes larmes ont coulées malgré moi, et je me dépêche de les essuyer.

« T'as utilisé du water proof ? je demande à Naruto.

-Water plouf ? Pour faire quoi ? »

Le Naruto idiot est de retour, on a assez ouvert nos cœurs pour aujourd'hui. Vivre dans l'instant présent. Agir, ne rien regretter. Avancer. C'est ce qu'on va faire, car c'est ce qui est nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Maquillage résistant à l'eau, quoi, je soupire en m'écartant de Naruto.

-Evidemment ! »

Ses yeux sont rouges, et je pense qu'il a pleuré, lui aussi. Nous nous sommes laissés aller.

J'entends alors du bruit dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement sur un homme à la carrure imposante.

« Yo les jeunes ! nous salut-il. T'es un nouveau copain à Naruto ?

-Oui, je réponds, surpris qu'il ait compris que je suis un garçon et pas une fille. Je m'appelle Deidara.

-Salut Papi ! s'exclame Naruto. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Bien. J'ai fait le plein d'inspiration.

-En fait, je ne veux pas savoir, change d'avis le blondinet. Je sors, ce soir, avec Dei et toute la bande.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard ! »

Celui que j'ai identifié comme étant Jiraya, le grand-père de l'Uzumaki, ressort en fermant la porte. Je me retourne vers Naruto et lui demande, troublé :

« Il ne trouve pas bizarre le fait que l'on soit travestis ?

-Nope. Tu sais, il croit que je suis devenu taré à force d'être dans des foyers bidons, et trouve que toutes mes actions étranges sont normales. Par exemple, lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais gay, il a juste dit 'Okay', même s'il est hétéro pure souche.

-J'l'ai jamais dit à mes parents, moi, je soupire. Mais bon, mon père n'est jamais là, et je pense que ma mère a compris qu'un mec qui se met du mascara quotidiennement est sûrement plus intéressé par les garçons que par les filles. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils me laissent partager ma chambre avec ma sœur… Enfin, je suppose. »

Je tripote un peu ma robe, mal à l'aise en pensant à mes parents. Mon père a toujours été déçu que je sois si peu viril, et ma mère juste désolée que je sois persécuté dans le superbe internat où ils m'avaient envoyé.

« Au fait, m'interroge le blondinet, tu veux qu'on sorte en robes, ou en pantalon ?

-En robe ? je m'étrangle. Je sais pas ce que diront les autres –surtout ma sœur- mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus ! On est en pleine ville, je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse violer !

-Pour les autres, ils savent que je me travestis souvent, et ça ne les a jamais dérangés, souffle-t-il. Pour ce qui est des viols, on ne risque rien…

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai ma réputation, élude-t-il. Après, c'est vrai qu'on sera quand même plus à l'aise en pantalons, et tu sembles mal supporter le regard des autres, Mitsuko… »

Je rougis à l'entente de ses paroles et de mon surnom féminin. J'ai tellement au mal face aux insultes des autres que j'ai appris à me faire discret en infériorité numérique –mais j'ai toujours eu une grande gueule, ça, ça ne changera probablement jamais.

Je me rhabille en garçon, mais je garde le maquillage et ma coiffure lâche. Après tout, je peux faire fi des préjugés, ça ne me tuera pas !

Naruto me sourit lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit, et je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans en avoir honte. En plus, je l'avoue, c'est vraiment génial de se travestir. L'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre est exaltante.

« C'est déjà dix-neuf heures ? s'étrangle Naruto en regardant sa montre. On va se faire un sandwich vite fait puis on va y aller !

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. »

On se rue dans la cuisine puis on passe un quart d'heure à imaginer des recettes étranges, et je finis avec un panini au miel, fromage et salami, alors que Naruto hérite d'un jambon-fromage-confiture. Le pire, c'est qu'on apprécie tous les deux nos sandwichs respectifs.

On finit par courir hors de l'appartement comme des voleurs, ayant donné rendez-vous aux autres à 19 heures 30 dixit le blondinet.

Ne connaissant pas la boite de nuit où nous nous rendons, je laisse Naruto nous guider à travers les rues. Certaines sont assez sombres et m'effraient, mais mon ami semble sûr de lui, alors je ne dis rien, et nous marchons dans le silence.

Mes pensées dévient inévitablement vers Itachi Uchiha, et je me maudis de ma faiblesse. J'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne amoureuse ! C'est horrible !

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la réalité et je m'aperçois que Naruto a cessé de marcher. Je scrute l'obscurité et aperçois deux garçons. L'un est blond et l'autre roux clair, et leurs regards ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Malheureusement, je me rends compte que je les connais.

« Oh ! s'exclame le plus petit des deux. Mais c'est cette petite salope de Deidara et son copain !

-Suigetsu, je siffle entre mes dents.

-Ben quoi, petite garce ? ricane-t-il. On s'est enfuit du bahut la queue entre les jambes et on n'assume pas ? Ah, pardon, j'oubliais que tu en avais vraiment une, de queue. Que veux-tu, tu ressembles trop à une connasse !

-Arrête, lui intime l'autre garçon- Jugo, si je me souviens bien. Tu ne vois pas qui est avec lui ? »

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers Naruto et m'oublient complètement. Je me souviens que mon ami m'a dit n'avoir rien à craindre, et je pense que je vais bientôt découvrir pourquoi.

« Bah dis-donc ! s'exclame Suigetsu. Ce ne serait pas la pute Uchiha ? »

Mon cerveau bloque à l'insulte. Comment est-ce que cette pourriture peut-il traiter Naruto, un être si gentil, de pute ?

L'insulte me choque, mais elle semble surtout blesser Naruto. J'ai envie de crier aux deux connards que même si le blond sort avec Sasuke, ça n'en fait pas une catin, loin de là ! Je ne comprends pas tout, et je me tais, attendant des explications.

« Exact, affirme Jugo. C'est bien la pute Uchiha. Tu sais que les Uchiha dirigent la police mais aussi la mafia. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient si tu touchais à leur précieuse pute ? On ne serait plus de ce monde demain matin.

-Pff, soupire Suigetsu. On va donc devoir s'en aller. Ne même plus pouvoir s'en prendre aux putes. Où va le monde ? »

Ils tournent les talons et s'éclipsent avant que Naruto ou même moi n'ayons le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ? Rien, absolument rien. C'est vraiment frustrant.

Je me doutais que les Uchiha n'étaient pas tout blancs, et qu'ils trempaient dans la mafia. En revanche, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils dirigent carrément la mafia d'ici.

Je comprends mieux, désormais, pourquoi Naruto peut se travestir en toute tranquillité. Et pourquoi il ne lui arrivera jamais rien.

Mon ami a la tête baissée et fixe le sol en tremblant. Je m'approche du blond, essayant de le réconforter, mais je m'aperçois que ses yeux sont totalement secs.

« Tu vas bien ? je demande tout de même.

-Un peu en colère, grogne-t-il. Sinon, j'ai l'habitude. Tu connais ces gars ?

-Des mecs qui me rackettaient. En fait, tout le monde me tabassait gratuitement, donc il suffit qu'on tombe sur des gars de mon ancien lycée pour que ce soit des ennemis. »

L'Uzumaki hoche la tête, et nous reprenons notre chemin en silence. Cependant, le blond a manifestement quelque chose à me demander.

« -Deidara ? S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Sasuke. Il culpabiliserait.

-Il n'est pas au courant qu'on te traite de prostitué ? je réponds.

-Si, et justement, ça l'embête. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais j'ai demandé à Itachi. Apparemment, Sasuke croit que l'on m'appelle ainsi juste dans mon dos, et ne s'en occupe pas pour le moment car ça me confère une certaine… protection, en quelque sorte.

-Minute, tu discutes avec Itachi ? je m'exclame.

-Bah oui, il dit comme si c'est une évidence. Tu dis que c'est un harceleur sexuel, mais, avec moi, il est juste légèrement… froid. Et pas émotif. Mais il a de bons conseils. »

Je fais encore quelques pas avant de continuer la conversation.

« Honnêtement, Naruto, ce matin, tu m'avais l'air juste idiot et naïf. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes au même endroit en ce qui concerne se protéger des autres et dans la souffrance, le mal-être.

-Sûrement, il acquiesce. Quand mon père était vivant, je me souviens que je riais tout le temps, et que j'avais un caractère très joyeux. A sa mort, mon mental a complètement changé, mais j'ai essayé de garder le même comportement. A force, je suis redevenu innocent et naïf, probablement.

-Tu as de la chance, si tu as eu un père aimant, je soupire. Le mien passe son temps au boulot à l'étranger et je pense qu'il n'accepte pas mon homosexualité.

-Je croyais que t'étais bi.

-Nan, les filles et moi, ça ne marche pas… »

Il hoche la tête, me comprenant. On finit par quitter les ruelles sombres pour arriver dans une avenue où la circulation est importante. Les voitures roulent à toute allure, et s'il y avait un flic, les automobilistes paieraient un bon nombre d'amendes.

Le blond à mes côtés ne se décourage pas, et on réussit à franchir le passage piéton sans se faire tuer.

« Vous êtes là ! nous hèle un garçon que je reconnais.

-Coucou Neji ! s'exclame Naruto. Coucou Kiba ! Dites, dites, ils sont où, les autres ?

-Salut Naruto, répond Neji. Ils sont déjà dedans, on est resté pour vous attendre. D'ailleurs, Sasuke hésitait à venir te chercher si tu n'arrivais pas vite. Va le rejoindre.

-J'y vais ! »

Le blond part derrière Neji, où je vois un rassemblement de jeunes. Ils semblent faire la queue pour entrer dans la boîte où nous nous dirigeons. La façade est bleu nuit, très jolie, mais l'attente pour y pénétrer avait de quoi décourager.

Cependant, Naruto ne se mit pas derrière la file mais avança directement vers un employé qui le laissa entrer directement. Je soupire que les Uchiha ont des privilèges partout… Enfin, Naruto est sûrement un futur Uchiha, alors c'est du pareil au même.

Kiba et Neji ne cessent de se disputer pour des broutilles à mes côtés. Enfin, le brun aux tatouages rouges sur les joues balance des phrases énervées à l'autre qui se contente de réponses monosyllabiques. Ils en viennent à la cousine de Neji, Hinata, et le ton monte.

« Hey ! je m'interpose. Tout va bien, il ne va rien arriver à Hinata, ok ? Neji, ta cousine ne craint rien. Kiba, tu pourrais arrêter de t'emporter et d'inventer des trucs juste pour énerver Neji ? On n'est pas là pour s'engueuler, que je sache ! »

Ils se taisent et me regardent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient énervé. En fait, c'est vraiment la première fois. J'ai beau être assez cynique et distant, j'ai un caractère explosif et mes crises de colère sont redoutables.

Ils finissent par m'obéir et faire la paix, puis on se dirige vers la porte qu'a empruntée Naruto. Le vigile nous laisse passer, saluant 'monsieur Huuyga et ses amis'. Neji doit être dans une famille assez importante, comme Gaara et Sasuke, pour qu'on le laisse entrer comme ça, et qu'il se fasse déposer par un chauffeur le matin.

L'intérieur de la boîte de nuit est bleu foncé. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et seuls ses occupants sont… originaux.

Sur la piste de dance, deux femmes se frottent l'une contre l'autre, au bar, un homme et une femme s'embrassent, et, à une table à l'écart, un blondinet est assis sur les genoux d'un brun qui a posé ses mains sur les fesses du blond.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'on allait dans une boîte hétéro-gay, je dis à Neji.

-Bah, pour qu'ils acceptent les cochonneries de Sasuke et Naruto, on est obligé, il me répond.

-Et Gaara aussi, rigole Kiba. On dirait un petit intello coincé et psychopathe quand il est sobre, mais quand il est saoul, c'est une autre histoire ! Heureusement que Lee a décidé de ne plus jamais boire pour s'occuper de son chéri. »

Nous nous approchons d'une grande table assez reculée où nous attendent tous les autres. Naruto, toujours sur les genoux de son petit-ami, ne nous prête pas la moindre attention.

Je suis un peu jaloux d'eux, depuis quelques temps. En fait, je suis jaloux de tous les gens heureux qui ont un petit ami. Je dois bien accepter que je sois amoureux d'Itachi, mais ce mec collectionne les conquêtes d'un soir. Juste de la baise. Je ne veux pas de ça, moi.

Je détaille les autres personnes présentes : ma sœur, Sakura, Gaara et sa sœur, Shikamaru, Lee, et… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Quand on parle du loup…

Assis au fond, avec cet air arrogant et suffisant, Itachi Uchiha ne m'a pas encore vu, et j'espère qu'il continuera comme ça.

Je tire Neji en arrière et je l'interroge :

« Y a eu des changements dans les personnes présentes ?

-Bah, j'ai interdit à ma cousine de venir, elle est trop jeune, et Tenten, Shino, Saï et Kankuro ont préféré ne pas avoir une gueule de bois le premier jour de cour !

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, je soupire. Je parle d'Itachi Uchiha !

-Ah, lui ? Il sert de chaperon à son frère, on a l'habitude. Il est toujours avec nous, en fait. »

J'ai envie de taper ma tête contre un mur. Pourquoi doit-il être ici ?

Neji semble désolé pour moi, et, ne voulant causer du tort à personne, je retourne m'assoir, mais le plus loin possible d'Itachi. Il s'aperçoit de ma présence et me lance un sourire lubrique tandis que je le fusille du regard.

La soirée passe lentement, ma sœur commençant à rigoler de plus en plus, les joues rouges, elle commence à s'affaler de plus en plus sur la table.

Neji est sur les genoux de Kiba en train de lui rouler une pelle mémorable. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont censés se détester et se disputer tout le temps. Censés.

Je n'ose même pas regarder où en sont Naruto et Sasuke.

Je reste silencieux, évitant le regard d'Itachi, et buvant plus lentement que les autres. Gaara me tombe dessus, me surprenant.

« Hey ? Ino était pas là-bas ?

-Si, je soupire. Moi c'est Dei. »

Il fronce ses sourcils inexistants, se demandant sûrement qui est 'Dei'. Il ne se souvient pas de moi. Normal, après tout, on ne se connait que depuis une journée.

Tandis que Lee, qui n'a pas touché à une goutte d'alcool, récupère son petit-ami roux, je me plonge dans mes pensées sombres.

Au fil des verres, elles deviennent encore plus noires.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là, au fait ? Je suis en train de croire que les amis de ma sœur sont les miens, alors que je n'ai aucune affinité avec ma frangine et que je les connais depuis ce matin.

Pathétique.

Lorsque quelqu'un fait la même chose, mais en tombant amoureux, on l'appelle trainé. Catin. Salope. Pute.

Peut-être que les surnoms que me donnaient les mecs de mon ancien lycée n'étaient pas injustifiés.

Ne savant même plus ce que je fais avec eux, je me lève, prétextant d'aller un peu au bar acheter un truc à boire.

Je ne m'aperçois pas qu'Itachi me suit, tout d'abord, mais il m'attrape le bras.

« Tu danses ? me demande-t-il avec un de ses sourires pervers. »

Je ne réponds pas et me laisse faire. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et moi sur ses épaules. J'écoute la musique et déduit que c'est un slow. Je dois avoir quand même bu un peu trop, au vu du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'était cette musique.

Itachi m'entraîne et je me laisse faire. Ses mains descendent en mouvements sensuels, et je m'aperçois au bout de quelques minutes qu'il essaie de m'allumer. Une colère sourde s'empare de moi, et je décide de jouer à son petit jeu.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, mes dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure. Il semble complètement absorbé par mes yeux, mais je décide d'attirer son regard sur une autre partie de mon corps si je veux vraiment jouer. Je me déhanche lentement, en rythme avec nos mouvements. Il s'en aperçoit et je pense qu'il apprécie, son sourire devient de plus en plus gourmand.

Je passe alors ma main droite dans ses cheveux, et ma main gauche se pose sur sa nuque. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et j'approche mon visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent, puis… je fais glisser ma bouche sur sa joue, le frustrant. Je dirige mes lèvres vers son oreille, et j'articule bien distinctement :

« Tu ne m'auras jamais, Itachi. Je ne suis pas une pute, ni un objet sexuel. Tu peux te taper tous tes coups du soir autant que tu veux, mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas. »

Satisfait, je me recule brutalement et je tourne les talons, m'enfuyant rapidement. Je sors de la boîte en courant, ne voulant absolument pas que l'Uchiha me rattrape. J'évite la grand-rue et m'engouffre dans la ruelle que j'ai emprunté avec Naruto il y a peu.

Je m'éloigne en courant, m'enfonçant dans la rue obscure, puis je m'arrête brutalement. Je m'affale contre un mur, haletant. Je me laisse tomber à même le sol, et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux. Mes pensées ne sont qu'un essaim de guêpes tourbillonnantes, elles s'emmêlent sans aucune logique et m'énervent, me donnant mal à la tête et me désespérant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Itachi n'est qu'un salaud collectionnant les conquêtes et les plans culs ? Et surtout, pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui, il y a déjà bien longtemps ? Pourquoi Sasori avait raison, pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'oublier ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir d'amis à moi, pourquoi je n'ai pu trouver ceux-là qu'en me faisant 'pistonner' par ma sœur ? Pourquoi personne ne fait attention à moi et me déteste ?

Pourquoi suis-je détestable ? Pourquoi suis-je gay et si efféminé que mon père ne vit plus à la maison et essaie de m'oublier ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mon père est devenu alcoolique ? A cause de moi ? Sûrement.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me dispute avec Ino alors qu'elle est la seule personne qui restera toujours avec moi ?

Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour Ino. Elle pourrait avoir des parents présents et normaux, des amis géniaux, et une vie de rêve. Mais je suis là.

Mitsuko, enfant de lumière, selon Naruto. Bah c'est Ino, la jolie fille de la lumière. Moi, je suis le garçon de l'ombre, une ombre dont on ne peut se débarrasser.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer à quoi je sers ? Hormis de potentielle pute pour Itachi, cela va de soi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'existe.

Je ne comprends pas comment mon père a pu devenir alcoolique, pour oublier. Moi, l'alcool me fait me souvenir de tout.

En fait, c'est peut-être que j'ai un autre regard sur les choses lorsque je suis bourré. Mon côté optimiste part pour laisser place au côté objectif.

J'ai envie de jurer, de balancer en l'air les pires insanités pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Les insultes franchissent ma bouche faiblement. 'Putain'. 'Putain de merde', même. 'Putain de parents qui m'ont donné une vie merdique dont je me serais bien passé'.

Ma voix tremble, et les larmes coulent, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

J'ai mal au cœur. Comme quand on a envie de vomir, mais en pire. Peut-être ai-je trop bu, peut-être suis-je simplement dégouté par moi-même.

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Des voix me dérangent, et mes larmes cessent. Qui est-ce ?

Malheureusement pour moi, ce sont de vieilles connaissances. Ils sont quatre. Les deux premiers, complètement identiques, des jumeaux, s'appellent Sakon et Ukon. Les deux bruns qui suivent sont Kidomaru et Jirobo.

Je ne cherche même pas à me relever. J'ai rien à perdre.

« Suigetsu nous avait dit que notre pute préférée était dans les parages, ricana Sakon (ou Ukon, je ne sais pas les différencier. Mais après tout, quelle importance ?). »

La bande s'approcha et sembla étonnée de mon manque de répartie. J'étais après tout connu pour être une blondasse à grande gueule. Je ne suis plus que ça, ou même moins. Je ne sais pas, en fait.

Jirobo, frustré de mon manque de réaction, m'attrape le col et me redressa subitement, me plaquant contre le mur.

Il m'envoie un coup de poing dans la tête, la cognant contre le mur de béton, mais j'encaisse la douleur. Plus rien ne peut me toucher. Faut avoir un cœur pour pleurer. Le mien est trop malade pour fonctionner. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier s'est ligué pour me l'écraser.

Enervé, Jirobo m'envoie encore un coup. Puis un autre. Encore un. La douleur n'est rien. J'ai déjà trop pleuré, ce soir. Je n'en ai plus la force.

« Laisse, ordonne Kidomaru, soudain inspiré. »

Le brun prend alors la place de son ami, me maintenant sans douceur contre le mur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut faire, et je m'en fiche.

Il attrape alors ma chemise et la tire brutalement. Elle se déchire, et je me retrouve torse nu. Il fait froid, j'ai oublié mon gilet là-bas. Mais je me fiche du froid.

Il se saisit de mon pantalon, et le tire sans ménagement. Je me retrouve en boxer. Je savais qu'ils recommenceraient ça, ceux-là. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écrit une voix aigüe à ma droite.

-Tayuya, grogne Sakon. On s'amuse juste avec une vieille connaissance.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas le… ? s'étrangle la fille.

-Nan, je suis hétéro, rétorque Kidomaru. C'est juste que cette pute est prude, alors le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre est de la foutre à poil. Même si c'est pas la première fois qu'on dénude cette salope.

-Putain, s'exaspère la fille. On dégage, magnez-vous ! »

Ils se dépêchent d'obéir en grognant, mais je ne daigne même pas lever le regard vers eux.

Lorsqu'ils ont complètement disparus, le silence reprend son droit. J'attrape machinalement mon pantalon et l'enfile à la va-vite. Il s'est déchiré, mais je m'en fiche. Ma chemise est complètement foutue, je la laisse à terre.

Heureusement pour les économies de ma mère, mon portefeuille est en place dans la poche de mon pantalon. Enfin, on s'en sortirait même sans ça, mon père paye une pension conséquente. Ce n'est pas une pension officielle, en fait, vu qu'il est censé être toujours marié à ma mère. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il ne vit plus avec nous.

Je vide mon esprit de toutes les pensées qui traînent et je me relève, toujours à moitié nu. Je laisse mes jambes me porter jusqu'à chez moi. Je sors ma clef et ouvre fébrilement la porte. J'entre, tel un automate. Je referme, puis me déchausse, les gestes enregistrés et se faisant automatiquement après les avoir exécutés tant de fois.

Mes pieds me guident vers la salle de bain. Mes mains ouvrent le robinet de la baignoire et laisse l'eau couler pour préparer un bain. Puis mon corps retire de lui-même mon pantalon, et attrape mon cutter dans l'armoire. Je prends aussi une boîte de médicaments quelconques. J'avale tout le contenu de la boîte, petit à petit. Puis, je m'allonge dans l'eau, et je m'entaille profondément les cuisses, je jette le cutter à terre à côté d'une boîte de médicaments.

J'attends. Je sais que j'ai peu de temps avant de sombrer. L'eau est assez chaude, mon sang ne coagulera pas. J'ai de l'expérience, car j'ai déjà essayé de me suicider. Je pensais avoir renoncé à ça, mais si je l'ai déjà fait trois fois, c'est que je sais que je ne veux plus vivre. Ino sera plus heureuse, ma mère pourra se libérer de son mariage foireux et mon père n'aura plus la honte d'avoir donné naissance à un gay, une abomination.

Itachi verra qu'il ne peut pas avoir tous les jouets qu'il veut. Il renoncera à ses plans culs, et il trouvera un mec ou une fille bien. Il aura des gosses qui auront deux gentils tontons Naruto et Sasuke.

Putain, ma vie est un enfer en partie à cause de ce mec, et je pense à son bonheur avant de mourir.

Je suis amoureux.

Pathétique.

Sasori retrouvera un ami saint d'esprit. Naruto a Sasuke. Ma sœur a ses amis. Et les autres, ils ne me connaissaient même pas. Itachi… En fait, Itachi n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour moi. Je me fais des films.

J'attends que la mort vienne me prendre, et je sais que je perdrai connaissance dans quelques minutes.

Je me suis résolu à en finir. J'ai peut-être un peu peur, mais je tiens le coup. Personne ne me changera, je suis ce que je suis. Tous ces mecs qui ont passé leur temps à me persécuter… Je ne les ai jamais compris.

Mon père, honteux de m'avoir eu. Ma mère, si malheureuse pour moi. Rassure-toi, maman, je serai heureux où je vais.

Je ne crois pas en dieu, et il n'y aura sûrement personne pour m'accueillir là-haut. Je serai juste un cadavre pourrissant. Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être moi.

J'espère que personne ne me sauvera, cette fois.

Adieu, le monde.

* * *

Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, et c'est un happy end, hein.

Reviews ?


	4. Lune Maron-orangée

Disclaimer : Persos à Kishimoto, histoire à moi, mots en italique à P!nk.

Couples : Seulement Itachi x Deidara dans ce chapitre

Note de l'auteure : Je ferai la plupart de mes remarques en fin de chapitre, sinon je risque de vous spoiler.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Guest :** Bah, c'est pour le suspens que je vous laisse en plan ! Et, sinon, oui, je suis sadique. Au fait, vu que plusieurs 'Guest' reviewent, laisse un pseudo pour que je puisse te reconnaître ! Si t'arrives pas à mettre ton pseudo dans la case prévue à cet effet- mon ordi me l'avait fait, une fois, à cause d'un bug- mets le en bas de ton message. Bonne lecture !

**Aririrou (1****ère**** review) :** Merci beaucoup ! Les chapitres devraient arriver un par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines au pire…

Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais que Deidara se fasse violer par Itachi contre un mur. En fait, j'aimerais personnellement violer Deidara contre un mur… Ahem. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend à vouloir que tout le monde viole tout le monde, mais je me suis promise de garder cette histoire assez soft. Même s'il y aura un lemon, ou même plusieurs, en fait. Faut pas prendre mes histoires de viol au sérieux ! Et je suis une gamine gothique de 12 ans –oui, j'ai menti sur mon âge pour m'inscrire, chut- alors je ne vais violer personne ! Bonne lecture !

**(2****nd**** review) :** Cette fic étant écrite pour sensibiliser, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as été émue. Bon, ça fait étrange de se réjouir parce que tu es émue… Enfin, tu m'as comprise.

Oui, cette fic est assez inspirée de ce que j'ai vécu, mais je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'à la scarification ou la tentative de suicide. Par contre, certaines de mes amies sont allées jusque-là. C'est pour cela que ce sujet me tient particulièrement à cœur.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lune orangée

Mes paupières sont lourdes alors que je m'évertue à les soulever. Je suis fatigué, et je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. Je commence à être habitué à ce genre de situation. C'est la quatrième fois, après tout. Quatrième fois où j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, à ma vie qui est horrible, et qui est surtout inutile.

Enfin bon. Dieu –bien que je doute de l'existence d'une quelconque divinité- m'a rappelé quatre fois que ma vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Il est encore plus buté que moi. Moi, je vais vivre quelques mois puis recommencer. Et lui, il m'empêchera de le rejoindre. Il m'empêchera d'oublier.

J'essaie de bouger, pour voir quels sont les dégâts. La première fois, j'avais sauté d'un pont, mais on m'avait repêché, je n'avais rien eu. La seconde fois, je m'étais tailladé les bras en prenant des médocs, mais le sang avait coagulé et les cachets m'avaient juste ensuqué. La troisième fois, j'avais recommencé avec de l'eau plus chaude, mais mon père était dans les parages. En me découvrant, son alcoolisme s'était aggravé et sa honte avait grandi. Il m'avait battu, et j'ai finis aux urgences non pas à cause de ma tentative de suicide mais à cause de ses coups.

J'arrive à me mouvoir, et, hormis ma fatigue, tout va bien. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, je pense que j'aurais pété un câble si en plus de devoir continuer à vivre, j'avais dû le faire dans des conditions encore plus médiocres.

Mes yeux sont légèrement éblouis par le plafond blanc, qui ne l'est en fait pas tant que ça. Il y a des fissures, et je les suis des yeux pour m'occuper.

Les infirmières vont me laisser un petit temps seul pour que je ''réfléchisse à mes actes'' puis on m'enverra un psy inutile. Je dirais au mec d'aller se foutre ses conseils où il sait, puis j'aurai le droit aux visites. Ino sera déçue, ma mère en pleurs, et mon père ne viendra pas. Bah, je suis habitué. Et puis, s'il venait me voir, on se disputerait et je récolterais une baffe ou des paroles humiliantes et dures. Je préfère qu'il reste loin.

La première fois que j'ai essayé d'attenter à ma vie, Ino était choquée. La deuxième fois elle était triste. La troisième, elle était dégouttée. Je dégoutte ma sœur. Pourquoi est-ce que les forces spirituelles de je ne sais quoi refusent de me laisser mourir ?

Je n'aime pas l'odeur de mort de l'hôpital, ça me déprime encore plus. Et heureusement qu'ils me donnent une chambre individuelle. Les patients qui ont tant envie de vivre… C'est horrible, ils doivent mourir alors qu'ils ne le veulent pas, et moi je dois vivre, survivre. Les forces divines et sacrées doivent être démoniaques, au fond.

Ils ne m'ont pas mis de machine cardiaque qui émet des 'bip' agaçants, au moins. Comme ça, je peux écouter le silence, où ce qu'il se passe dehors, comme ils laissent la porte ouverte. D'ailleurs, les pas d'une infirmière m'alertent.

« Bonjour, me salut-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bah, étant donné que hier j'ai passé une agréable soirée à jouer avec mes amis bisousnours, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller mieux ! C'est pas comme si j'avais essayé de me suicider hier soir, nan ? »

Elle sursaute, surprise de tant d'ironie d'un mec qui devrait être dépressif. Mais après tout, ils ne recrutent que des soigneuses connes ? Moi, je suis blond, mais il me reste un semblant de logique et de discernement !

Elle me regarde étrangement et se décide à me parler franchement.

« Je vais te donner un questionnaire pour faire le point, puis un psychiatre viendra te voir, d'accord ?

-Si vous l'utilisez pour des statistiques, votre test, je vais tout fausser, je réplique. Parce que c'est la quatrième fois qu'on me le donne. »

Elle semble surprise que je n'aie pas réussi à mourir après quatre fois. Et ouais, moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Ou plutôt, 'Dieu' doit bien m'aimer –ou me détester, selon le point de vue.

Elle me donne la fiche du questionnaire puis s'en va aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée. J'attrape le stylo sur la table de chevet puis je m'empresse de répondre aux questions absurdes.

[Etes-vous homosexuel ou bisexuel ?]

C'est un questionnaire où l'on peut répondre par oui ou par non. Je coche la réponse oui. Ino m'avait dit, je ne sais plus quand, que le quart des adolescents qui se suicident sont homosexuels. Peut-être qu'ils se font martyriser, renier ou autres joyeusetés qui ne me sont pas inconnues.

[Pensez-vous pouvoir résoudre votre problème ?]

Je coche la réponse oui, de nouveau, pour qu'ils me laissent en paix. Même si je sais que mon amour pour Itachi ne sera jamais réciproque de la manière dont je l'espère. Et que je ne deviendrai jamais hétéro, que je ne changerai pas mon père, que je ne deviendrai pas plus fort pour Ino, et qu'on n'arrêtera jamais de me harceler.

[Avez-vous quelqu'un à qui parler ?]

Oui pour le formulaire, mais non dans la réalité.

[Pensez-vous recommencer ?]

Je coche non, mais ma conscience hurle « Oui ! Oui putain, je vais recommencer ! Mais laissez-moi mourir, bordel ! »

Ma conscience est beaucoup plus vulgaire que moi. Et plus émotive.

[Réussirez-vous à recommencer de zéro, ou reprendre normalement le cour de votre vie ?]

Ouais, bien sûr que j'y arriverai. J'y arrive toujours.

J'ai enfin réussit à répondre aux cinq questions idiotes de ce questionnaire. Je le pose sur mes jambes puis m'allonge confortablement, pour attendre la venue de l'infirmière et accessoirement du psychiatre.

Des bruits de pas récompensent mon attente. Cependant, ce n'est pas un psychiatre qui arrive mais une jeune fille en chemise d'hôpital. Elle est accompagnée d'une autre infirmière.

« Monsieur Yamanaka ? m'interroge la plus vieille.

-Oui, c'est moi, j'acquiesce.

-Nous n'avons plus de chambres, et mademoiselle Leda va devoir partager la chambre avec vous. »

Je hoche la tête, le lit vide à côté de moi ne le restera donc pas. J'espère que la nouvelle arrivante ne me prendra pas la tête. Elle a les cheveux noirs retenus en une tresse très longue et les yeux marron-orangé. Elle est grande –peut-être plus que moi- mais jeune. Elle doit avoir 14 ou 15 ans. Elle se trimballe une perfusion mais semble en pleine santé. Cependant, l'infirmière la force à s'allonger. Puis, elle s'en va, nous laissant seuls.

« Tu serais pas Deidara Yamanaka ? elle me demande subitement.

-Ouaip, j'acquiesce. T'as lu la fiche de soin ?

-Non, réplique-t-elle avec un regard qui me fait frémir. Où je travaille, tu es connu. On a placé un avis pour ton état intouchable.

-Hein ? je m'exclame, complètement perdu. »

Cette fille intimidante prend soudain un air doux quasi maternel. Elle a l'air sur le qui-vive même si elle doit se reposer.

« Très bien, soupire-t-elle. Commençons par le début. Je suis Yeska Leda, et je travaille dans la mafia. Je suis une assassin, chasseuse de prime, garde du corps. Ma mère était dans la mafia russe avant de venir ici. Elle est morte, me laissant avec mon père et une flopé de gosses, travaillant pour nourrir les plus jeunes. J'ai commencé par être passeuse, puis j'ai fini garde du corps.

-Sauf que le truc, je rétorque, c'est que je suis un lycéen qui n'a jamais eu aucun contact avec des affaires illégales.

-Mais je ne fais rien d'illégal, elle riposte avec un sourire énigmatique. Je me fais rémunérer en protégeant des personnes. Cela dit, comment pourrais-tu être classé comme la personne la plus protégée de Konoha en n'ayant rien en commun avec la mafia ?

-Ecoute, je m'énerve. Je suis hospitalisé pour tentative de suicide. Je ne suis pas dans cet hôpital parce que je me suis pris une balle ! »

Son air se fait choqué un instant, mais devient très vite neutre. Si elle me dit la vérité, elle doit être habituée aux mensonges, aux manipulateurs, aux bluffs. Elle a un comportement défensif depuis le début, et reflète parfaitement ce qu'un individu trempant dans la mafia doit être.

« Au fait, je demande. Quels sont les motifs pour lesquels je devrais être protégé ?

-Uchiha, ça te dit quelque chose ? rétorque-t-elle. Ce sont juste les dieux de la mafia ! Lorsqu'ils disent : cette personne ne doit en aucun cas être tuée ou abimée par une balle perdue, on acquiesce et on la ferme. D'ailleurs, il a lancé un avis de recherche pour toi. Je suis infiltrée, en fait. Je suis venue pour te trouver. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que tu as deux ou trois personnes chargées de ta protection. Et que j'en fais partie.

-Tu veux dire que t'es pas malade et que t'es ici juste pour me surveiller ? je m'exclame, ébahi.

-Si, je suis malade, elle soupire. On a juste profité de mon état pour mettre une personne entraînée le plus proche possible de toi. »

Je suis tellement en colère que j'arrive à peine à articuler un mot. Je me retourne, tournant le dos à l'autre patiente. Mes doigts serrent rageusement le drap. Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Le salaud qui m'a quasiment poussé au suicide, puis maintenant il envoie des mafieux me poursuivre. Il doit être en colère pour hier soir. J'ai été assez fourbe, je crois. Mais faut bien que quelque apprenne à ce connard que je ne suis pas un jouet. Et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me prendre de nouveau pour sa pute. Cependant, s'il apprend que j'ai tenté de me suicider, il aura en quelque sorte gagné.

Et merde.

« Yeussqua ? je demande.

-Je suis russe, ça se prononce pas comme ça ! s'énerve-t-elle. Yeska ! I-é-ch-ka.

-D'ailleurs, ton nom me dit quelque chose…

-Yeska est l'un des petits noms de la Marijuana. Ma mère était mafieuse, ne l'oublie pas.

-Bref, s'il te plait, ne dis pas à ton chef pourquoi j'ai été hospitalisé.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre, dit-elle d'une voix dure. C'est mon métier. Dis-moi juste pourquoi, si je peux faire quelque chose. Et puis, Itachi Uchiha paie bien. C'est une opportunité, pour moi, d'avoir un patron stable. »

Je ne me suis pas retourné, et je fixe le mur durement. Yeska a l'air très sympathique, au final, et elle a beaucoup plus de raisons de vouloir se suicider. Vie mafieuse, pas de mère, devoir se frotter à des hommes peu recommandables alors qu'elle a à peu près trois ans de moins que moi. Moi, j'ai une mère aimante, une super sœur, et des études normales. Et je trouve le moyen de me faire harceler sexuellement par Itachi et de me faire harceler d'une autre manière par tous les mecs de mon ancien lycée. Et d'être gay, aussi.

Je pense que je dois des explications à la jeune fille si je veux avoir la moindre chance. Je soupire et roule sur le flanc, plongeant mes yeux bleus dans les siens oranges.

« Tu connais Naruto Uzumaki ?

-La pute Uchiha ? répond-elle. Ouais, tout le monde le connait !

-Non justement, je siffle. Tu ne connais pas le garçon orphelin qui se force à sourire pour cacher sa tristesse au monde, et qui n'a trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiha. Non, tu ne connais que 'la pute Uchiha', celui que vous considérez comme un simple vide-couille de luxe, sans même savoir que ce n'est qu'un enfant fragile d'à peine seize ans !

-Et c'est ça qui est génial dans la mafia, rétorque-t-elle le ton encore plus dur. Tu sais que je suis une tueuse, mais tu ne sais pas que je suis une pauvre ado stérile qui vient se faire soigner. On sait que tu es protégé mais on ne sait pas que tu as tenté de te suicider. On sait que la pute Uchiha est quelqu'un d'important et on ne sait pas que c'est juste un orphelin. Ce sont les règles de la mafia.

-Tu es stérile ? je souffle, peiné pour elle.

-Hyperthyroïdie. Les glandes thyroïdiennes sont déréglées et me fournissent trop d'hormones. J'aurais pu finir débile, mais, heureusement, j'ai été détectée à la naissance. On a régulé le flux, et je suis simplement plus grande et musclée que la moyenne. Mais mon bébé serait certainement déficient mental. Donc, je n'aurai jamais d'enfant. Mais t'en fait pas, de toute façon, j'suis lesbienne. Donc je n'aurai pas eu d'enfants de toute manière. »

Je suis encore plus étonné par son annonce. Elle est grande, belle, mais c'est vrai que son allure guerrière et ses cheveux en tresse lui donnent un air dangereux. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme fort pour la protéger, elle a besoin de quelqu'un à protéger.

« Dis, au fait, tu fais quelle taille ?

-Un mètre soixante-quinze, annonce-t-elle.

-Merde, je fais dix centimètres de moins que toi, je ronchonne.

-Ah, la tête du uke rebelle qui veut faire croire qu'il est viril ! explose-t-elle de rire.

-Hey ! je riposte. Toi, t'es p'têt pas uke ?

-Non, seme dans l'âme, sourit-elle. Honnêtement, se soumettre et juste profiter, c'est pas pour moi ! J'aime mieux prendre les choses en main. Dans tous les sens du terme, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Vous avez un complexe de supériorité ou quoi ?

-Nan, on est juste possessif ! D'ailleurs, Uchiha l'est avec toi, en te mettant sous bonne garde. »

Je nie tout en secouant énergiquement la tête. Yeska semble intrigué par ma réaction et se redresse. Elle s'assied en tailleur sur le lit, en face de moi. Je me redresse aussi et tente de lui expliquer.

« Itachi Uchiha est un coureur de pantalon et n'a que des coups du soir. Il a décidé que je l'intéressais et cherche juste à me mettre dans son lit en me faisant du rentre-dedans.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois ou quatre ans, je soupire.

-Et il n'a jamais rien obtenu de toi ? »

Je rougis et baisse les yeux. Je secoue négativement la tête, assez gêné de parler de cela. Elle rigole, et je relève mon visage, intrigué.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? j'interroge.

-C'est bien un truc de uke, ça ! Se poser des questions inutiles !

-Hein ?

-T'as jamais remarqué que les ukes et les semes faisaient des choses connes bien spécifiques ? Style, le soumis est trop émotif et se pose des questions connes. Comme t'es en train de faire !

-Et les semes font douter les ukes pour qu'ils se posent ses fameuses questions !

-Et les ukes ne comprennent rien, elle s'emballe sur un ton joueur.

-Et les semes font tout pour isoler les ukes, je rétorque en me prenant aussi dans la conversation, mon tempérament explosif revenant peu à peu.

-Et les ukes se foutent toujours dans une merde pas possible et on doit les sauver et les réconforter !

-C'est vrai, je soupire, soudainement démoralisé. Je ne pourrai donc jamais rien faire d'utile ?

-J'ai jamais dit que vous étiez inutiles, tu sais… »

Je soupire et tourne ma tête sur le côté. Je suis fatigué, et une immense lassitude m'envahit. J'ai envie de ne plus bouger, et de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. La vie semble si compliquée alors qu'elle pourrait être si simple !

Une infirmière arrive pour changer nos perfusions. Je l'ignore, mais mon regard est attiré par l'homme derrière elle. Ah. Il ressemble à un psychiatre.

« Deidara Yamanaka ? me demande-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est moi ! j'acquiesce.

-Désolé, on a dû se tromper, on m'a dit que vous étiez un garçon. »

Honnêtement, on pourrait me rappeler pourquoi je suis toujours envie ? On ne sait même pas si je suis un mec ou une fille ! Si ça, ce n'est pas humiliant…

« C'est un homme, riposte Yeska, prenant ma défense.

-Ah. Je vois donc d'où vient le problème, dit le psy que je déteste déjà.

-Mais nan, j'ai aucun problème avec mon corps ! J'étais juste bourré, je me suis disputé avec ma sœur, j'ai déprimé et puis voilà.

-Ca fait quatre fois que vous êtes saouls et dépressifs ? demande-t-il, dubitatif.

-Parfaitement ! »

Il me regarde avec un mélange d'hésitation et de pitié dans les yeux. Je déteste la pitié. Je le fusille du regard, mais je ne dois pas être très impressionnant, avec trois perfusions à chaque bras, sur un lit d'hôpital.

Il finit par rendre les armes.

« Bon, vous resterez ici une semaine, la même durée que mademoiselle Leda. Vous semblez bien vous entendre, vous avez juste besoin de compagnie, dans le fond. Vous avez de la visite, au fait.

-Elles peuvent venir me voir ? je demande, sachant que ce doit être ma sœur et ma mère.

-Oui, mais il y a un homme et une femme. »

J'acquiesce, bien que je me demande qui peut être venu. Ma question ne reste pas sans réponse, car je vois très vite une fusée rousse me sauter au cou.

« Deidara ! Putain, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété !

-Sasori ? Mais, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lycée ?

-Surtout, cache ta joie immense de me revoir ! il me raille.

-Bien sûr, que je suis heureux de te revoir ! Mais, t'aurais pas dû…

-Mon meilleur ami est tout de même hospitalisé et il a tenté de- »

Sasori s'interrompt brusquement. On n'a envie ni l'un ni l'autre de se souvenir de pourquoi je suis là. Je n'ai jamais dit à Sasori pour mes tentatives suicidaires. Et il ne me l'a jamais demandé, ne voulant pas me blesser. C'est le meilleur ami que j'aurai jamais.

« Je suis désolée, Deidara, nous interrompt Ino.

-De ne pas avoir été là. Tu es mon frère. J'aurais dû t'aider.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu as de quoi. »

On se sourit et on se parle amicalement, sans cacher nos sentiments. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Ino, c'est toi qui m'a trouvé, hier soir, non ?

-Oui, c'est moi… soupire-t-elle. J'étais bourrée, et j'ai cru que je rêvais au début. Si tu te sens mal, c'est à cause de moi. Il m'a fallu un petit moment avant de me rappeler le numéro du SAMU.

-C'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. En fait, ça fait quatre fois que tu me sauves la vie. Je peux, malgré cette dette immense, te quémander encore un peu d'aide ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, elle accepte.

-Va voir Nagato Uzumaki, qui est dans ma classe. Tu lui demanderas de photocopier les cours pour que je puisse rattraper. »

Elle semble surprise, mais ne dit rien et hoche simplement la tête. Sasori lance alors une conversation sur un film qu'on a tous les trois vus. Ils ne me contredisent pas quand je critique un passage, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent que je suis encore faible.

Yeska, à côté de nous, ne parle pas. Elle observe le plafond, mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle enregistre ce qu'on dit dans sa mémoire. Savoir qu'elle travaille pour Itachi ne me mets pas réellement à l'aise, même si la pseudo russe semble sympa.

Sasori sourit plus que d'ordinaire. Il a l'air réellement heureux que je me sois ouvert quelque peu à eux, et que je sois miraculeusement encore de ce monde.

Malheureusement, l'infirmière vient nous interrompre.

« Il y a des visiteurs pour mademoiselle Leda, annonce-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire entrer tout le monde…

-C'est pas grave, on reviendra, accepte Sasori.

-Merci d'être venus, leur dis-je. Ino, dis à maman que je l'aime malgré tout.

-Comme tu veux, frérot. Je reviendrais en fin d'après-midi. »

Mon meilleur ami me serre dans ses bras encore une fois, puis ils s'en vont. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Ino n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

Je sais qu'il y a différentes phases après un suicide. La première où on se demande pourquoi on a échoué. La seconde où on se demande pourquoi on s'est suicidé. La troisième où on affronte la vie avec une énergie nouvelle. Et la quatrième où on retente de se suicider.

Bizarrement, je suis déjà dans la seconde phase. Une sorte d'euphorie m'habite, et je me sens bien, comme si tous mes problèmes n'avaient jamais existés.

Mon flot de pensé est interrompu par l'arrivée d'un adulte et d'une jeune fille. L'homme est grand, brun, et saute sur Yeska en baragouinant qu'il espère que tout ce passe bien et que sa fille chérie d'amour supporte tous les médicaments. Ce doit être son père.

Il a l'air gentil, elle a beaucoup de chance. Même si son géniteur ne sait manifestement pas que sa fille travaille à des buts peu légaux. Mais Yeska est quelqu'un de bien, je trouve.

La fille qui est arrivée est silencieuse. Elle doit faire ma taille, et a des cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux. Elle a des yeux bleu-vert très beaux, et un léger air timide au visage. Elle est aussi belle que Yeska, et je pense que n'importe quel type hétéro serait attiré par elles, même si elles ne ressemblent pas du tout.

« Hika-sama ! s'écrie Yeska pour saluer la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Yeska-chan, répond-elle en rougissant légèrement. »

Hika-sama ? Excusez-moi, mais Yeska n'était pas censée être une seme combattante et tout le toutim ?

J'observe alors le père de Yeska examiner tout pour que sa fille aille au mieux, pendant que la dite fille fait du rentre dedans à celle qu'elle appelle Hika-sama. La blonde rougit la plupart du temps et parle assez peu. Cependant, elle ne cesse de sourire, et une sorte de naïveté et d'innocence se dégage d'elle.

La pseudo russe commence à poser des questions sur leurs amies, et je décroche complètement. Elles parlent des frères de Yeska, de camarades de classes, de connaissances, et de pleins de gens que je ne connais pas.

Hika se nomme en fait Hikari, si j'en crois ce que dis le père de Yeska. Elle est une amie d'enfance de la garde du corps, mais rien de plus. Et je pense que l'une comme l'autre aimerait approfondir leur relation sans vraiment oser.

Ils finissent eux aussi par être congédiés par l'infirmière. Je me retrouve donc seul à seul avec Yeska, encore une fois.

« Cette Hikari, je demande. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? Tu sais, ne joue jamais avec ces sentiments !

-Je sais, acquiesce-t-elle. Seulement, elle est hétéro et a beaucoup trop d'innocence pour accepter de reconnaitre qu'elle est attirée par une fille. Et elle est même trop naïve pour comprendre lorsque je la drague… Pour le moment, je veux juste être son amie et la soutenir. Elle n'a que 14 ans et moi 15 ! Lorsqu'elle sera majeure, je lui ferai des avances plus poussées, mais jusque-là, être seulement proche d'elle suffit à mon bonheur.

-Vous avez de la chance d'être là l'une pour l'autre…

-Il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir une telle relation avec Itachi, soupire-t-elle. »

Je me redresse et m'assit en tailleur même si mes cuisses me font souffrir. Je les ai bien maltraitées en même temps.

« Yeska, comment tu as su que Hikari t'aimait ?

-Tout le monde m'aime, avoue-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis trop parfaite, en même temps. Et Hika-sama m'aimait comme tout le monde. J'l'ai approchée et je lui ai adressé la parole. Depuis, on s'quitte plus.

-Excuse-moi, tu ne serais pas arrogante et mégalomane, des fois ? je demande, incrédule.

-Je préfère dire égoïste et égocentrique ! En même temps, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre du commun des mortels ? »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir Itachi en face de moi, là. Est-ce que toutes les personnes impliquées de prêt ou de loin dans la mafia sont aussi mégalomanes ? Parce qu'honnêtement, ça en devient flippant. J'ai peur, là.

« Désolé d'user de ton temps, je la raille.

-Nan, toi, t'es mon boulot, c'est tout.

-Absolument pas ! je proteste. Tu travailles peut-être prêt d'Itachi, mais je m'en fiche complet ! Je ne veux pas être impliqué !

-Pendant que tu parlais à ta famille, j'ai contacté Uchiha. C'est mon nouveau boss.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je ne t'ai pas quittée des yeux, tu n'es pas partie lui parler, que je sache ! »

Un air supérieur prend place sur son visage, et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de parler à Itachi ou à n'importe quel énergumène doté d'un égo surdimensionné. Elle glisse sa main vers son oreille droite que j'aperçois clairement, ses cheveux bruns toujours emprisonnés en une longue natte. Elle en sort une sorte de boule Quies noire. Puis, elle passe sa main sous le drap et le descend, puis remonte sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle me fait voir une culotte noire sur laquelle est greffé une sorte de MP4 plus perfectionné.

« Ce ne sont que quelques de mes petits joujoux. J'ai envoyé des messages en morse, et ils m'ont répondu de même avec des vibrations. Vu que je suis ta nouvelle garde du corps, tu peux être au courant de mes méthodes.

-Primo, on n'a pas le droit de garder ses sous-vêtements, logiquement, je m'énerve. Secundo, t'es une malade de 15 ans qui se croit dans un film d'espionnage ou alors t'as été entraînée depuis ta naissance ?! Tertio, depuis quand j'ai une garde du corps ?!

-J'ai vraiment été entraînée depuis la naissance, ma mère a trouvé cela obligatoire. Et, je suis là pour qu'on m'injecte des trucs dans le sang, j'ai fait craquer les toubibs en prétextant ma vertu de jeune vierge effarouchée qui partage une chambre d'hôpital avec un homme !

-Homme homosexuel qui mesure 10 centimètres de moins que toi…

-Bref, réplique-t-elle, agacée de mon interruption. J'vais pas te suivre dans ta classe avec un tailleur et des lunettes de soleil noires trop badass de la vie !

-Trop badass de la vie ? je demande, incrédule.

-Tais-toi un peu ! Je vais juste surveiller que personne ne t'agresse dans les rues ! Le reste du temps, ce sera des agents plus formés que moi qui s'occuperont de ton cas. »

Je fixe ses prunelles orangées, essayant de détecter un mensonge. Malheureusement, je n'en vois pas. Un air complètement perdu sur mon pauvre visage, je lui demande, tel un naufragé qui apprend qu'une nouvelle tempête va arriver :

« Il va tout de même pas charger des armoires à glace de mettre des caméras chez moi pour vérifier que je ne tente pas de me suicider ?

-Si, précisément ! Mais, tu vas être un boulot agréable. Parce que nous, les agents, lorsqu'on a un boulot on aime le conserver. Itachi Uchiha étant the big boss, il ne nous virera pas pour manque d'argent. J'ai trouvé un employeur pour les trente prochaines années. Tu ne sais même pas combien ça va me faciliter la vie !

-Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, je grommelle en grinçant des dents. »

Un air sourire suffisant, satisfait et agaçant prend place sur ses lèvres. Elle se couche alors sans aucune délicatesse, laissant chuter le haut de son corps. On dit souvent que les filles sont fragiles mais chiantes et compliquées. C'est pour ça qu'on raconte que les gays, nous, on a tout compris à la vie ! En fait, ce sont les lesbiennes, qui ont tout compris. Elles peuvent se comporter brutalement et être forte tout en attirant d'autres filles. Et en se faisant désirer par les mecs hétéros.

Pourquoi est-ce je ne suis pas une fille, déjà, moi ?

Ah ouais, parce que je suis un homme.

Déprimé, je me recouche moi aussi, essayant de m'assoupir quelque peu. Un peu de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien.

Malheureusement, le monde étant contre moi, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Le sourire de Yeska n'a pas disparu, malgré le fait qu'elle dorme. Elle m'agace même dans son sommeil.

C'est fou comme une fille qui a sûrement du sang sur les mains peut utiliser des expressions comme « trop badass de la vie » ou bien « the big boss ». Elle n'a que 15 ans, et, moi qui vais en avoir 17, je n'ai pas la moitié de l'utilité qu'elle a. Et je devrais, comme j'ai un an et demi de plus !

Ce détail me fait penser à la date actuelle. Comme je me suis suicidé –et comme j'ai échoué lamentablement- hier, soit le 7 septembre, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 8. Je sortirai dans une semaine, soit le 15 septembre. Et dans deux semaines, ce sera le 22 septembre, puis le 23. Oui, le jour où Ino et moi sommes venus au monde, et donc où mon père viendra fêter –bon, effectivement, fêter est un grand mot- notre anniversaire.

Je n'ai évidemment pas envie de voir mon père, comme tout le monde peut le deviner. Et j'espère que ma mère n'achètera pas d'alcool, le voir se saouler un jour qui devrait être merveilleux pour Ino est au-dessus de mes forces. Moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne fête pas mon anniversaire. Mais bon, je souffle juste les bougies sur le gâteau de ma sœur, et ma mère est heureuse. Quelle chance que l'on soit né le même jour, tout de même !

Je finis alors par sombrer dans le sommeil, perdu au milieu de ce tourbillon de pensées.

Ino s'était déjà sentie mal, comme toutes les adolescentes. Si on rajoutait à son cas un père alcoolique reniant son frère gay, elle avait de quoi avoir envie de crier. Mais, elle avait des amis, elle était appréciée. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son frère, qui, lui, se faisait maltraité par ses camarades. Et quand elle le savait, elle avait crié sur son frère, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se défendre.

En réalité, c'était à elle de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait parlé à Sasori, lorsqu'ils étaient allés tous les deux, entre midi et deux, allés voir son frère. Et il lui avait expliqué que Deidara souffrait, et qu'on en devait pas la blâmer pour ça, mais simplement essayer de le soulager, un tant soit peu.

Son frère lui avait demandé d'aller voir Nagato Uzumaki pour récupérer les cours, et elle était heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait sûrement aider à remettre son frère sur pieds.

_Made a wrong turn_

_J'ai pris un mauvais virage_

_Once or twice_

_Une ou deux fois_

_Dug my way out_

_J'ai creusé mon chemin,_

_Blood and fire_

_De Sang et de feu,_

_Bad decisions_

_J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions_

_That's alright_

_Ça ne fait rien,_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Bienvenue dans ma stupide vie_

_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_

_Maltraité, égaré, incompris_

_Miss no way it's all good_

_Miss "moins que rien"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Ça ne m'a jamais ralentie_

_Mistaken_

_Fautif,_

_Always second guessing_

_Toujours à la seconde place,_

_Underestimated_

_Sous-estimé,_

_Look, I'm still around_

_Regarde, je suis toujours là..._

A dix-sept heures, soit la fin des cours, elle était partie chercher dans la salle où la classe de son frère avait cour. Elle s'était dépêchée, c'est pourquoi maintenant elle se trouve dans une pièce où tous les élèves sont plus âgés qu'elle.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? l'accoste une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Je m'appelle Konan.

-Ah, euh, ouais, bredouille Ino. Je suis la sœur de Deidara Yamanaka. Tu sais où je peux trouver Nagato Uzumaki ?

-C'est moi, intervient un jeune homme derrière Konan. Il te faut quelque chose ?

-Ah, bonjour… Deidara est hospitalisé pendant une semaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais photocopier les cours et me les donner chaque matin, s'il te plait ? Pour qu'il puisse rattraper ?

-Y a pas de problème, accepta le roux. »

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Chéri, Chéri je t'en prie_

_Dont you ever, ever feel_

_Ne t'es-tu jamais senti_

_Like you're less than_

_Comme si tu étais loin_

_Fucking perfect_

_D'être parfait_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Chéri, Chéri je t'en prie_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Si jamais tu te sens encore_

_Like you're nothing_

_Comme si tu n'étais rien_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_Saches que tu es parfait pour moi_

« Excuse-moi, l'interpelle une voix. »

La jeune fille se retourne, mais elle estime qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'ignorer. Un air pensif et intrigué sur le visage, Itachi l'approche.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à Deidara ? il demande, poli mais froid.

-Non, tranche-t-elle. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

_You're so mean_

_Tu es tellement méchant,_

_When you talk_

_Quand tu parles_

_About yourself_

_De toi-même_

_You are wrong_

_Tu as tort_

_Change the voices in your head_

_Change les voix, dans ta tête_

_Make them like you instead_

_Fais les t'aimer_

_So complicated_

_C'est si compliquée_

_Look how big you make it_

_Regarde l'ampleur que ça prend_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Il y a tant de haine_

_Such a tired game_

_C'est un jeu fatiguant_

_It's enough_

_Ça suffit,_

_I've done all I can think of_

_J'ai fait tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser_

_Chase down all my demons_

_Pour chasser mes démons_

_And see you do the same_

_Et te voyant faire de même_

L'air décidé dans les prunelles noires énerve Ino. Cette personne, cet Itachi Uchiha, elle le déteste. Sasuke a peut-être dit du bien de lui, parce qu'il l'a élevé, parce que c'est son frère. Et Ino en a un aussi, de frère. Un qui a essayé de se suicider à cause de cette personne.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle le sait, c'est tout.

Alors, Itachi ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien. Comment aurait-il pu jouer avec son frère autant de lui faire détester la vie ?

C'est simple : c'est impossible.

Alors, elle le déteste.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Chéri, Chéri Je t'en prie_

_Dont you ever, ever feel_

_Ne t'es-tu jamais senti_

_Like you're less than_

_Comme si tu étais loin_

_Fucking perfect_

_D'être parfait_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Chéri, Chéri je t'en prie_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Si jamais tu te sens encore_

_Like you're nothing_

_Comme si tu n'étais rien_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_Saches que tu es parfait pour moi_

« Ecoute, soupire l'Uchiha. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je m'inquiète pour Deidara, ok ? Je veux juste savoir. »

Là, Ino voit rouge. Ce… Ce… Cette chose qui ose se prétendre humaine ! Il fait souffrir son frère, il aurait pu le tuer, et il vient, comme ça, en disant qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

Je vais le tuer, elle se dit. Je vais le tuer, et le faire souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffert Deidara.

Cependant, elle ne peut pas, et elle opte pour une autre option.

Elle le gifle.

_The world stares while i swallow the fear_

_Le monde entier me fixe pendant que j'avale ma peur_

_The only thing I should be drinking_

_La seule chose que je devrais boire_

_Is an ice cold beer_

_Est une bière bien fraiche_

_So cool in lying and we tried tried_

_C'est tellement efficace pour mentir_

_Et on a essayé, essayé_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Mais nous le faisons tellement durement,_

_C'est une perte de temps_

_Done looking for the critics_

_J'ai fini par arrêter d'écouter les critiques_

_Cuz they're everywhere_

_Parce qu'elles sont partout_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Ils n'aiment pas mes jeans, ils ne comprennent pas ma coupe de cheveux,_

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Transformons nous et nous finirons par le faire tout le temps_

_Why do we do that ?_

_Pourquoi faisons nous ça ?_

_Why do I do that ?_

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

_Why do I do that ?_

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

Tous les élèves se taisent, et regardent la jeune fille qui a osé gifler Itachi Uchiha. Le brun, lui, s'en fiche. Même le roux de ce matin ne lui a pas fait mal. Il a vécu pire. Ce qu'il veut, par contre, c'est comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça.

Ino, elle, le fixe comme si elle allait le tuer.

« Tais-toi, ordonne-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun droit sur Deidara, et tu n'en auras jamais. C'est mon frère, compris ? Mon frère à moi. Toi, si tu n'avais pas joué à tes jeux stupides, il serait encore normal et n'aurait jamais souffert. Je te déteste, tu sais ? Mais je ne te déteste même pas comme Deidara te déteste ! Il a de quoi te maudire et te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce ! Ne. T'approche. Plus. Jamais. De. Deidara. Compris ? Plus jamais ! »

La blonde tourne les talons et s'en va. Elle quitte le lycée à pas énergiques, et finit même par courir. Elle veut retrouver son frère.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Chéri, Chéri je t'en prie_

_Dont you ever, ever feel_

_Ne t'es-tu jamais senti_

_Like you're less than_

_Comme si tu étais loin_

_Fucking perfect_

_D'être parfait_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Chéri, Chéri Je t'en prie_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Si jamais tu te sens encore_

_Like you're nothing_

_Comme si tu n'étais rien_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_Sache que tu es parfait pour moi_

Ino avance lentement dans la rue, profitant de l'air sur son visage. Elle sait qu'elle se rend à l'hôpital, un lieu qui n'est pas forcément joyeux, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse.

Elle commence à comprendre la vie de son frère, elle commence à pourvoir s'y intégrer.

Elle commence à l'aimer.

Non, c'est faux, elle l'a toujours aimé. Mais elle vient juste d'en prendre conscience.

Et, au fond d'elle, elle remercie Sasori. Car il lui a ouvert les yeux, il lui a permis de voir, il lui a donné une présence, et pas seulement à Deidara, mais aussi à elle.

Merci. Vous êtes parfaits, tous les deux.

« Monsieur Yamanaka ? Monsieur Yamanaka ?

-Voui ? je réponds, l'esprit embrumé.

-Vous n'avez pas mangé ce midi, il faut manger au moins le soir ! Et vous avez de la visite. »

Je fixe l'infirmière comme si un extra-terrestre vert venait de débarquer en string rose pour m'annoncer que j'étais enceinte de Sasori. Sachant que je suis un homme, et que Sasori est purement hétérosexuel, et donc qu'on n'a jamais couché ensembles. J'aime bien faire la grasse matinée, en fait. Même si l'horloge murale indique 18 heures, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Derrière elle se trouve Ino, adossée au mur. Elle discute avec Yeska sur un sujet typiquement féminin, je cite : les parties de poker. Sinon, elles sont tout à fait normales.

On prend les repas tôt, à l'hôpital. L'infirmière me tend un plateau repas où de la purée sous cellophane siège, accompagnée d'un steak. Je sais d'avance que le goût ne sera pas génial, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'avale aussi deux ou trois médocs placés à côté.

Yeska se vente d'être douée au poker traditionnel où l'on joue de l'argent, mais ma sœur elle n'apprécie pas, étant une piètre bluffeuse. Oui, un sujet typiquement féminin. De nous trois, en fait, ce sont eux deux les plus viriles…

« Au fait, Deidara, m'apostrophe ma sœur. J'ai vu ce Nagato, et il a accepté de me faire des photocopies chaque soir. Je t'apporterai dès demain des cahiers et une trousse pour que tu ne chôme pas.

-Si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi, j'vais devoir bosser, soupire Yeska. Hika-sama a déclaré que je ne devais en aucun cas négliger mes études. M'enfin.

-Merci à toutes les deux, j'acquiesce. Ino, tu as parlé à maman ?

-Plus ou moins. Papa est de retour à la maison.

-Ah, dis-je. »

Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il retourne. Notre père a toujours été violent avec nous. Surtout avec moi, en fait, j'encaissais les coups réservés à Ino. Peut-être que j'étais un bon grand-frère, avant.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? je demande.

-Jusqu'à notre anniversaire, dit-elle gravement.

-Désolé pour toi. Je me remettrai vite sur pieds. »

Yeska nous regarde attentivement, une lueur interrogative planant dans ces pupilles orangées. Elle ne dit rien, pourtant, et écoute simplement. Elle veut sûrement attendre que nos langues se délient pour glaner le maximum d'informations à revendre à Itachi.

Malheureusement pour elle, j'ai un accord tacite avec Ino. On ne parle pas de papa devant les autres, et on ne dit pas quand il nous laisse des blessures. On ne dit pas aux autres leur provenance. Il reste notre père. Même s'il boit, même s'il est violent, il est notre père.

On ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

« Vous êtes jumeaux ? demande subitement Yeska. Vous avez dit 'notre' anniversaire.

-On est né le même jour à un an d'intervalle, j'explique.

-Pourtant, vous vous ressemblez énormément. Moi, je ne ressemble pas à mes frères. Mais ils se ressemblent entre eux. Cherche l'erreur. »

Je ris. Ino semble surprise que j'en sois capable, je dois vraiment être en piteux état. Yeska sourit un peu, étirant ses lèvres dans une sorte de rictus supérieur.

Ma sœur finit par être jetée dehors, parce que je dois soi-disant dormir.

Yeska ne semble pas tenir compte des conseils de l'infirmière, car elle ne tente pas le moins du monde de se reposer ou de me laisser dormir.

« J'ai pu parler à mon nouveau patron, commence-t-elle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, d'Itachi, en fait. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, j'm'en fiche. Il est grand, presque majeur et vacciné !

-Est-ce que tu es intéressé par les personnes qui seront à tes côtés les prochains mois ?

-Euh, ouais, j'acquiesce. Y aura ma sœur, mes parents, et puis les voisins, Choji et Shikamaru, et puis peut-être des amis d'Ino. Je les connais, quoi.

-Non, soupire-t-elle. Je parle des gens qui passeront leur temps à t'espionner et à te protéger ! Tu vois, les gens qui me relayeront !

-Itachi va vraiment PAYER des personnes juste pour avoir un œil sur moi ? je commence d'une voix trop aigue. Tu plaisantes ?

-Nope, mais tu devrais dormir. Tu deviens hystérique, mon pauvre ! »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Enfin, si. Si je me coupais les cheveux courts et que je m'habillais en orange, est-ce que quelqu'un me prendrait pour le jumeau de Naruto ? Ahem. Mes pensées sont étranges… J'ai l'impression qu'une buée rose bonbon est en train de m'obstruer le cerveau. Je commence à comprendre.

« Yeska, ils auraient pas mis une drogue dans la perf pour que je me calme ?

-T'es long à la détente… soupire-t-elle. »

Je grogne et oublie littéralement pourquoi je suis ici. Je sais juste que je dois dormir, mon cerveau en a besoin. Mon corps aussi.

Je sombre alors de nouveau.

Seulement, cette fois, je tombe pour dormir. Pas pour mourir.

Et cette amélioration est non négligeable.

* * *

Alors, je dois vous parler de Yeska Leda. Déjà, vous avez remarquez -ou pas- l'anagramme, c'est à dire que Yeska Leda s'écrit avec les même lettres que Kaede Alys. Cependant, je n'ai aucun point commun avec elle, et elle n'est ni moi, ni mon idéal de la femme. D'ailleurs, vous allez voir que c'est une vraie salope qui en fera voir des vertes et des pas mûres à Deidara.

Le seul point commun que j'ai avec elle est sa maladie, parce qu'on ne la connaît pas assez et parce que ça aurait fait cliché si elle avait eu un cancer ou un truc grave. Elle est forte, elle ne peut pas être malade.

Aussi, elle est lesbienne. Elle ne s'intéressera jamais à Deidara, ce sera juste une 'amie'. Ou une ennemie, en fait.

Dernier point : Est-ce que vous l'appréciez ? Si vous ne l'aimez pas, je ferai en sorte qu'on la voit moins. Mais je trouvais Hikari et elle attachantes, ce serait dommage.

La suite de l'histoire viendra le soir de la rentrée scolaire (mercredi pour moi) pour remotiver les troupes !

Enfin bon, reviews ?


	5. Demi lune

Disclaimer : Paroles en italique à 'The Fray', personnages à Mr Kishimoto et histoire à moi.

Prairing : Itachi x Deidara et un soupçon de Sasori x Ino... On verra bien !

Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais un bonus ! Ca se passe pendant le chapitre précédent. Le vrai chapitre arrivera dimanche.

* * *

**Bonus**

**Demi Lune**

Ino est assise sur une chaise, dans le couloir. Sasori est assis à côté d'elle, et la jeune fille est heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle n'est pas seule. Parce que beaucoup de gens ont déjà étés trop seuls. Deidara, par exemple. Elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle l'a laissé. Elle a trop honte.

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_Premièrement, tu dis que nous avons besoin de parler_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_Il avance, tu lui dis de s'asseoir, c'est juste une discussion_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_Il te sourit poliment_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

_Tu le fixes poliment, plongeant ton regard à travers le sien_

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_Il y a une sorte de fenêtre à votre droite_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_Alors qu'il va à gauche tu restes là sans bouger_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_Entre les limites de la peur et de la honte_

_**And you begin to wonder why you came**_

_Tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es venue_

Elle n'avait jamais écouté Deidara. Pourtant, il lui en avait donné, des appels à l'aide. Trois, même. La première fois, elle n'avait pas compris. La seconde, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La troisième, elle était en colère. Très en colère.

Son frère avait cru qu'elle était dégoutée de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était en colère contre elle, contre les gens qui avaient poussé son frère à faire cela, et contre la vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'acharnait sur son frère, pourquoi toujours sur lui ? Et, elle voulait l'aidait. Même maintenant, dans cet hôpital, elle veut à tout prix l'aider. Mais elle ne sait pas comment. Elle ne sait pas comment sauver une vie.

Sasori, à côté d'elle, fixe le mur. Il veut voir Deidara. Il veut savoir comment tout avait dégénéré. C'était la première fois qu'il vient à l'hôpital, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Mais parce qu'il ne savait pas.

On ne lui avait jamais dit que Deidara avait déjà tenté de se suicider. Non, c'était lui, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il perd son ami, maintenant. Il ne savait pas, mais maintenant il sait.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_Où ai-je fais une erreur, j'ai perdu un ami_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_Je serais resté éveillé toute la nuit à tes côtés_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie_

Sasori s'était aperçu que Deidara crevait d'amour pour Itachi, et que l'Uchiha lui collectionnait les conquêtes. Il s'était aperçu que le blond ne voulait pas souffrir, car il souffrait déjà assez. Le brun avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Mais, si Sasori avait essayé, il aurait pu entretenir ce vase, l'empêcher d'éclater. Parce que pour lui, Deidara est précieux comme personne ne l'est.

Il n'a peut-être rien fait avant, mais maintenant, il peut agir. Maintenant, il va agir.

L'infirmière les appelle et les laisse entrer. Deidara les regarde. Il n'est pas seul dans la chambre, il y a aussi une brune aux yeux orangés. Mais Sasori s'en fiche, il se contente de foncer sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Jamais, jamais il ne le laissera partir.

C'est son ami.

C'est Deidara.

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_Fais lui savoir que tu sais mieux_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

_Car après tout tu sais vraiment mieux_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_Essaies d'oublier ses réticences_

_**Without granting innocence**_

_Sans lui accorder l'innocence_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_Fais une liste de ce qui ne va pas_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_Parmi les choses que tu lui as dites du début à la fin_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_Et prie Dieu (pour) qu'il t'entende_

Le blond est fébrile, mais il sourit. Il a toujours été explosif, mais c'est comme si la bombe avait été désamorcée. Il n'a plus de force. Il est toujours le même, au fond, mais son corps a changé, modelé par les souffrances.

Ino et Sasori lui parlent pendant longtemps. Ils restent avec lui. Au fond, c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis le début.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_Où ai-je fais une erreur, j'ai perdu un ami_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_Je serais resté éveillé toute la nuit à tes côtés_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie_

Des amis de la brune arrivent, et ils doivent partir. Sasori le serre dans ses bras une fois de plus, et il lui jure que tout ira bien. Deidara demande quelque chose à sa sœur, puis ils s'en vont.

Sasori est en colère, lui aussi. Ino serre les poings, mais lui, il a envie de frapper quelqu'un. Une personne bien particulière. Un grand brun qui aime jouer avec les sentiments des gens.

Lorsqu'ils sortent, Sasori voit quelqu'un. Il pense d'abord que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Mais c'est bien réel.

Il s'approche de cette personne. Il se présente froidement. Il annonce qu'il est un ami de Deidara. Et il lui fiche son poing dans la figure.

L'autre ne bouge même pas, et se demande juste pourquoi ce roux est en train de le frapper. Pourquoi à chacun de ses 'salaud' qu'il lui crache à la face, il ressent la haine de ce garçon.

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_Alors qu'il commence à lever la voix_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_Tu baisses d'un ton et lui accordes un dernier choix_

_**Drive until you lose the road **_

_Conduis jusqu'à que tu perdes ton chemin_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_Ou finis en avec ceux que tu as toujours suivis_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_Il choisira une des deux options_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_Il admettra tout_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_Ou il dira qu'il n'est simplement plus le même_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_Et tu commenceras à te demander pourquoi tu es venu_

Sasori frappe Itachi quatre fois. Deidara a tenté de se suicider quatre fois. Mais ça, le roux ne le dit pas. Il ne lui dira pas.

Il dit alors d'une voix froide :

« Deidara ne veut pas te voir, tu l'as déjà assez fait souffrir, connard. »

Itachi ne réagit pas, mais Sasori est très fier de lui.

Il tourne les talons et rejoint Ino.

Sasori a fait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'a aucun regret.

Il est en train de sauver Deidara.

Maintenant, il sait comment sauver une vie.

* * *

Bonne rentrée ? Moi, je vais avoir une année de quatrième pourrie...

Cependant, je n'abandonnerai PAS cette fiction ! C'est une sorte de rébellion de ma part, contre mon collège qui rajoute des heures d'orientation stupides. Parce que je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Je veux être avocate et je le serai.

Enfin bref, reviews pour une auteure démotivée ?


	6. Lune Vert-anis

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Kishimoto, l'histoire est à moi. Voilà.

Prairing : Dans ce chapitre, Itachi x Deidara, avec un fond de Haku x Zabuza.

Note de l'auteure : En fait, je parlerai beaucoup à la fin du chapitre. Je vais juste vous dire bonne lecture !

**Guest : **Ahem, si c'était court, c'est parce que c'est un bonus... Les chapitres normaux font 20 pages et 8 000 mots, donc... Bonne lecture tout de même !

**Arirou :** Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Lune vert anis**

Pendant une semaine, je dors énormément la nuit, je suis réveillé pour manger, puis je bosse toute l'après-midi. Ino arrive à dix-huit heures, je parle avec elle une demi-heure, puis je discute avec Yeska.

Elle aussi a du travail scolaire. Cependant, Hikari lui a apporté un ordinateur portable, elle n'a aucun cahier. Je doute qu'elle ne fasse qu'apprendre les dates de naissances des différents dirigeants du pays. Il semblerait qu'elle garde le contact avec des mafieux, et un homme étrange est même venu la voir le troisième jour de notre hospitalisation. Ils ont discuté à demi-mots, utilisant des abréviations et des sigles qui me sont inconnus. La seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que Yeska sera désormais logée autre part. Lorsque l'homme est parti, je l'ai interrogée, mais elle ne m'a rien dit. Je suppose qu'i nombreuses choses qu'elle ne peut pas étaler au grand jour.

Etrangement, le premier jour, je doutais qu'elle soit réellement dans des organisations pourries jusqu'à l'os, si jeune, mais je ne doute plus, aujourd'hui. Je ressens juste de la compassion, mais pas de la pitié. Non, car je sais que la pitié est méprisable.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, on est le septième jour. Ce midi, je rentre chez moi ! Mon amie russe est partie hier, et la chambre est désormais occupée par moi seul. La solitude y est pesante, mais je n'ai plus que deux heures à attendre que l'on me laisse partir.

Un regard à l'horloge m'annonce alors qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques minutes à patienter, et que j'ai passé deux heures à rêvasser. Je soupire alors que je me rends compte que je n'ai fait que penser à lui. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez perturbé !

« Deidara ! m'appelle Ino, me sortant de mes pensées. Allo la terre, ici la lune !

-Salut frangine.

-On peut y aller ? Maman a signé tous les papiers à l'administration. Papa n'est pas venu. »

J'hoche la tête, heureux que notre paternel ne soit pas là. Je me lève, mes jambes me portant difficilement, je manque d'équilibre. Je suis habillé au plus simplement avec un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt confortable trop grand pour moi qui me tombe de l'épaule. Je me souviens d'avoir acheté ce tee-shirt avec Ino il y a trois ans, me promettant de devenir si musclé et si grand que le vêtement me serrerait trop. Bien évidemment, il est toujours beaucoup trop large. J'essaie de remonter la manche pour couvrir mon épaule mais le tissu glisse.

Ma sœur me tend alors la main, et je la prends avec soulagement et un regard de remerciement. Je chancelle quelque peu, mais je peux marcher. C'est déjà ça.

On traverse lentement le couloir, puis on attend l'ascenseur un petit moment. Lorsqu'il arrive, il est heureusement vide, et on reste seul jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Notre mère nous attend, appuyée contre un mur. Elle a les traits tirés et a dû s'inquiéter pour moi… Ses cheveux châtains sont attachés en un chignon et ses yeux marron me fixent désespérément. J'essaie de me sentir coupable, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les seules fois où ma mère s'est intéressée à moi, c'est lorsque j'ai tenté de me suicider. Même quand papa me tapait, elle restait indifférente.

Même si je l'aime, j'aurai toujours de la rancœur pour elle.

« Deidara, souffle-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, maman, je réponds.

-Bien, on peut y aller. »

Elle se retourne alors, indifférente comme d'ordinaire. Seule Ino s'occupe réellement de moi et passe son bras autour de mes hanches. Je dois accélérer pour suivre maman qui avance vite. Trop vite, même. Ma sœur, légèrement en colère, décide de ne pas la suivre à la trace et d'aller à notre propre rythme, manifestement. Tant pis si notre mère doit nous attendre.

« Comment fait-elle pour être si dédaigneuse avec toi ? siffle Ino.

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, merci de rester.

-Que ce soit clair, Deidara. Père te brutalise et mère t'ignore. Il te faut une famille, et tant pis si je tiens ce rôle toute seule. J'essayerais d'y arriver au mieux, à l'avenir.

-Ils restent nos parents, je soupire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer, que veux-tu. »

Elle reste silencieuse et nous continuons notre chemin en silence. Je prends de l'assurance et je finis par pouvoir marcher seul. Pourtant, je ne m'éloigne pas d'elle. J'ai besoin d'être avec Ino comme elle a besoin d'être avec moi. La complicité qui avait disparue depuis quelques années semble revenir tout doucement, ces derniers temps.

Elle me sourit, et ses yeux bleus s'égayent. Ils doivent sûrement être le reflet des miens. On a toujours eu les mêmes yeux, même forme, même étincelle de vie, même couleur bleue. Ça m'a toujours fasciné. Et depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on adorait plonger nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre et parler avec le regard. C'était tellement plus simple que les engueulades qui étaient au final inutiles.

On finit par sortir de cet hôpital horrible, et je vois maman qui nous attend, les lèvres pincées, dans la voiture. Je m'installe à l'arrière, et Ino prend place à côté de moi. Je suis un peu étonné, car elle adore être à l'avant, mais peut-être a-t-elle au un différent avec maman.

D'ailleurs, je trouve étrange qu'Ino les appelle 'père' et 'mère'. Il me semble qu'avant, elle les aimait comme moi et les nommait 'papa' et 'maman'. Mais depuis 3 ans, lorsque tout a changé, elle a changé de rapports avec eux aussi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

Le trajet se passe dans un silence lourd auquel je me suis peu à peu habitué. Papa frappe au lieu de parler, maman ne fait rien et ne dit rien, et Ino a cessé de crier depuis qu'elle a compris que personne n'écoutait. Enfin, moi, j'écoute. Mais je n'entends jamais vraiment.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, maman se réfugie dans la cuisine, pour nous éviter au maximum, et je suis simplement Ino dans notre chambre commune. Malheureusement, papa est là, dans le couloir. Il s'avance vers moi et je déglutis, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Le coup part tout seul. Je tombe contre le mur, la joue endolorie. Il n'y va jamais de main morte. Son crâne chauve me laisse parfaitement voir ses tempes contractées.

« Fils indigne, il siffle. On t'a élevé, et tu nous remercies en essayant de te suicider ?

-Ce n'est pas sa faute ! essaye d'intervenir Ino. »

Il se tourne vers elle, songeant à la frapper, mais je me relève en vitesse et m'interpose. Je reçois un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui me fait rechuter à terre. Il tourne ensuite les talons et part furieusement. Maman le suit, et ils sortent en claquant la porte, laissant la maison vide à l'exeption de moi-même et d'Ino.

Dès qu'ils ont disparus, ma sœur se penche vers moi et me relève –sans mal, elle est un peu plus grande que moi.

« Je pourrais encaisser quelques coups, grogne-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Je sais, je soupire. Mais l'un de nous deux devait morfler pour offrir une vie à l'autre. C'est moi l'ainé, c'est mon rôle. Et puis, même sans papa, je morfle, de toute manière.

-Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Deidara, mais je t'aime énormément. T'es la personne qui m'importe le plus. Je ne supporterai pas si je te perdais. »

Je lève les yeux, réellement étonné, vers Ino. Je n'ai fait que lui apporter des ennuis, lui donner des inquiétudes qui feraient craquer même un adulte, et elle semble n'en avoir cure.

« Merci, je réponds. Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, même plus que ma propre vie, en fait. En me suicidant, je pensais que tu serais plus libre, et que papa se calmerait.

-Tu es un idiot, souffle-t-elle dans un sourire. Je serai tellement désespérée, sans toi, et je ne surmonterai jamais les colères de père, seule. De plus, ça se serait aggravé, si tu n'étais plus là. »

Gêné, je me dirige vers la chambre, ma sœur sur les talons. Elle est plutôt petite, un lit mezzanine, un grand bureau avec deux chaises sur lequel trônent deux ordinateurs portables, et deux armoires. Il y a aussi une fenêtre et la porte de la salle de bain mitoyenne. Les murs peints en bleu ciels sont couverts de posters des chanteurs favoris de ma sœur, et des cartes postales toutes envoyées par Sasori décorent le mur au-dessus de mon lit. Je dors dans le lit du haut, et ma sœur dans celui du bas. En fait, je suis plus matinal qu'elle, donc je peux la réveiller, ainsi.

Elle s'assied sur son lit et m'invite à faire de même. Je m'exécute en silence, l'observant tandis qu'elle fixe le sol d'un air absent.

« Je veux que quelques choses soient claires, commence-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Premièrement, on prend nos douches ensembles en sous-vêtements. Tu n'auras le droit de rester seul dans la salle de bain que dix minutes. J'ai trouvé tes cutters que j'ai confisqués, et tu ne dois pas en racheter. La boîte à pharmacie t'es aussi interdite, et je l'ai cachée.

-J'ai compris, je soupire.

-Deuxièmement, continue-t-elle, au lycée, tu viendras manger avec nous tous les jours. Et si tu ne veux pas, je viendrai manger avec toi. Que tu sois avec tes amis n'y changera rien, je serai pire qu'un pot de glue.

-Très bien.

-Troisièmement, tu me dis qui est ta garde du corps bizarre ! »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire. J'émets un son qui ressemble à un mix entre un « gné ? » et un « what ? ». Elle souffle, et me prend par la main, me menant vers la fenêtre. J'aperçois, dans la rue, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années assise sur un banc public, qui me fixe, son regard plongé dans le mien. Je frissonne, ayant l'impression qu'elle essaie de savoir qui je suis et de me mettre à nu.

« Quand a-t-elle commencé à me suivre ? je souffle.

-Depuis le début, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, me raconte Ino. Elle a un beeper, une oreillette, et des tas de trucs étranges. Tu sais pourquoi elle est là ?

-Et bien… En fait, Itachi semble avoir découvert que je cache un truc louche, et il m'a mis sous observation. La fille dans ma chambre d'hôpital, Yeska Leda, était l'une de ses agents surentraînés. Je te jure qu'elle avait des armes cachées dans sa tresse ! Il me fait flipper, à engager des mafieux. Je ne comprends pas ce que cet Uchiha veut. »

Ino ne répond pas, semblant réfléchir, et j'observe la jeune fille. Elle a un chignon noir laissant deux mèches d'ébène encadrer son visage, et un visage extrêmement doux et pâle. Elle est assez petite, je pense, bien plus que Yeska qui est très grande. Elle porte un pantalon noir et une tunique large bleue.

Ma sœur finit par soupirer, et je tourne la tête pour la regarder.

« Tu sais, commence-t-elle, j'ai demandé à Itachi de ne plus t'approcher. J'ai compris qu'il t'avait fait souffrir, et Sasori l'a même frappé. Cependant, en te plaçant sous sa protection, il agit comme moi, en fait. Je ne sais plus si je dois l'éloigner de toi ou au contraire, vous rapprocher.

-Sasori l'a frappé ? j'articule, incrédule. Mais il est fou !

-Quel est ton avis au sujet d'Itachi, au fait ? me demande brusquement ma sœur.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te parle de ma vie sexuelle, non plus… je grogne.

-T'AS COUCHE AVEC ITACHI ?! s'exclame Ino, scandalisée.

-Mais non ! Il essaie juste de me violer ! »

Me sœur semble plus perdue que jamais, et la tournure que prend la conversation comme à me gêner. Les joues rouges, j'essaie d'expliquer le plus clairement possible mon avis :

« En fait, je pense bien être amoureux d'Itachi. Mais c'est le genre de mec qui ne cherche des partenaires que pour une nuit et qui les jette au matin. Du coup, le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi ne veut pas dire grand-chose, et je ne vais pas non plus perdre ma virginité pour me faire jeter deux heures après !

-Putain, souffle Ino, encore plus choquée. Mais t'es vierge, bordel ? »

Je me tape la tête contre le mur le plus proche, dépité. Elle n'est pas éberluée par le harcèlement d'Itachi, mais par mon absence de vie sexuelle. De quel genre de sœur ai-je donc hérité ?

Je finis par regarder par la fenêtre, découvrant que la jeune fille rigole légèrement, comme si elle avait entendu ce que nous venions de dire.

Avec un léger déclic, je me rends compte qu'elle a peut-être réellement entendu notre conversation, avec un mouchard, par exemple. Qui sait ce qu'Itachi aurait pu demander ?

Poussant un grognement, je sors de la chambre, suivit par ma sœur. Je vais dans la rue et traverse la route, pour finir par me stopper devant la jeune fille.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, j'articule. Je m'appelle Deidara Yamanaka.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Moi c'est Haku Momochi. Et je suis un garçon, au fait. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Que plus personne ne vienne me dire que je suis efféminé ! Parce que face à 'monsieur Momochi', je suis super viril, en fait ! Je l'ai vraiment pris pour une femme !

Ma sœur semble être dans le même état d'esprit que moi, et j'ai faillis oublier pourquoi je suis venue la voir. Enfin, le voir, plutôt. Mais il ressemble TELLEMENT à une fille !

« Bref, je recommence. Pourriez-vous enlever les mouchards que vous avez placés dans ma chambre, et dans toute ma maison, en fait ?!

-Je suis désolé, soupire Haku. Je suis habitué aux missions d'assassinats, pas à celles de protection. J'ai demandé à ne pas prendre la place de l'agent Leda, mais elle n'était pas disponible. Vous vous entendriez mieux avec elle, lorsqu'elle reviendra. Je ne peux que suivre les ordres, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-Les ordres ? interroge Ino.

-Je dois tout faire pour que monsieur Yamanaka ne retente pas d'attenter à ses jours ou de se mutiler. Quitte à envahir son espace vital.

-On va bien s'entendre, lui sourit Ino. Haku, c'est ça ? Tu veux entrer ? J'essaie de préserver mon frère, en fait. Je suis sa petite sœur. »

Haku et ma frangine se serrent la main, étant manifestement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle l'invite à l'intérieur et lui prépare un thé tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui. La traîtresse, elle sympathise avec l'ennemi !

Le garçon et elle commencent alors à parler de moi comme si j'étais absent, ce que je n'apprécie pas grandement. Je m'assieds lourdement sur une chaise et pose ma tête contre la table en bois. Leur conversation me fatigue.

Je finis par somnoler, mais, dans mes rêves, une conversation vient me troubler.

« Haku, est-ce que tu as le droit de me parler de ton employeur ? »

Cette voix m'est familière, des intonations douces, et un ton féminin qui me rassure. L'autre voix, celle que j'identifie comme celle d'Haku, est tout aussi douce mais elle m'est moins familière.

« De monsieur Uchiha ? Oui, en partie. C'est la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un réellement, et vu que ton frère semble amoureux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne lui tombe pas dans les bras.

-J'me disais aussi, que poursuivre quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps, c'était être amoureux.

-C'est même un trouble obsessionnel compulsif, oui, ricane la voix d'Haku. Même mon mari ne me fait pas pire, Itachi Uchiha est vraiment plus qu'amoureux…

-T'es marié ?! s'exclame la voix de ma sœur. Dis, il est beau ? Tu peux me le dire, hein, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut entre les jambes pour l'intéresser, de toute manière…

-Oh oui il est beau ! Il s'appelle Zabuza, et tu verrais ses yeux, c'est vraiment… magnifiques… et puis aussi… et des fois il me- »

Les voix s'estompent et finissent par devenir un brouhaha incessant et indistinct. Ce son me berce et je finis par m'endormir plus profondément. Je ne sais même pas si cette conversation était réelle ou si elle n'était que le résultat d'un songe. Je me repose enfin sans drogues pour m'y aider, et tout est plus naturel.

Malheureusement pour moi, Ino finit par me réveiller brutalement en me secouant. Je suis vraiment difficile au réveil, et je ne pige pas ce qu'elle me dit, tout d'abord.

« Deid- ! 'Veille-toi ! Père et mère rentrent ! »

Haku n'est plus là, et il n'y a qu'elle, devant la fenêtre par laquelle j'aperçois la nuit noire. Le silence est troublé par le bruit d'une voiture qui ne m'est que trop familier.

Son regard horrifié me confirme que mes doutes sont justifiés. Si maman et papa me trouvent dans la cuisine, je me ferai taper une ou deux fois par mon paternel, voire même plus. Ils détestent lorsque qu'on est dans leurs pattes ou que l'on est trop encombrants. C'est pour cela que nous partagions une petite salle de bain et une minuscule chambre à deux alors que nous avons trois salles de bains et quatre chambres dans la maison.

Je me dépêche de me lever, et Ino me traîne dans notre pièce, la seule où nous sommes en sécurité, le seul lieu que j'ai jamais réellement considéré comme ma maison.

« Change-toi, me conseille Ino. Père aimera certainement le fait que son fils 'normal' soit bien habillé et en bonne santé. Enfin je crois. Qui sait ce qu'il y a sous son crâne chauve de malade mental ?

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles plus papa et pourquoi tu n'as plus aucun respect pour lui ? Il a beau être violent, c'est sa manière de montrer son amour. Et c'est notre père, comme tu le dis si bien. »

Son corps se fige, tandis qu'elle est dos à moi. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer. Je m'apprête à la réconforter, mais son ton dur m'apprend qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

« Il y a trois ans, lorsque tu as commencé à avoir des problèmes, j'ai remis notre vie en question, la manière dont on vit, avec qui, et tout ça. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose. Tu es intelligent, tu le comprendras, toi aussi.

-Hein ? Mais quoi donc ! Qu'as-tu découvert !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Dépêche-toi de te changer. Maman va bientôt venir nous chercher. »

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers l'armoire. Je sors un jean sombre et un tee-shirt noir à manches longues. J'enfile le tout et part en direction de la salle de bain. Je ne ferme pas la porte, pour qu'Ino puisse me surveiller. J'attrape mon peigne et dégage ma frange que mon père semble ne pas aimer. Puis, je m'attache les cheveux en queue basse, dégageant mon visage, comme les 'vrais hommes'. Enerver papa est la dernière chose qui me plairait de faire. J'ai déjà un joli bleu sur la joue gauche, conséquence au coup de papa un peu plus tôt. Je ne veux pas avoir d'autres traces, elles sont trop visibles et entraînent des questions gênantes.

« Ino ? je l'appelle. Officiellement, que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as passé une semaine à l'hôpital à cause d'un accident. Quel accident, ça, je ne l'ai dit à personne, je te laisse choisir.

-Bon, je ne veux en parler à personne parce que c'est trop honteux, on va dire, comme ça, personne ne posera de questions, je décide. »

Elle acquiesce, et nous n'avons pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, car la porte s'ouvre sur notre mère. Elle ne dit rien et s'en va, un éternel air pincé au visage, en laissant la porte entrebâillée.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on mange ! On y va, Ino ?

-On n'a pas le choix, accepte malgré tout ma sœur. »

On traverse le couloir dans un silence complet, et on hésite à pénétrer dans la cuisine. La porte est ouverte, et on voit papa déjà assit, qui semble nous attendre. En déglutissant, j'entre, et je m'assieds le plus discrètement possible. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas être gênant, c'est le mot d'ordre et la règle de survie.

Notre père ne nous regarde heureusement plus, et Ino peut s'assoir sereinement. On commence tous à manger en silence et rapidement. Pour ma part, le silence et la présence de mes parents sont trop oppressants. Papa finit par se relever et partir, et maman le suit, laissant à Ino et à moi-même le soin de débarrasser.

« Tu fais la vaisselle et j'essuie puis range ? propose Ino.

-Ouaip, si tu veux. »

J'attrape les assiettes et tous les autres couverts, que je pose à côté de l'évier. Je commence alors à faire couler l'eau chaude, remplissant la vasque. Je verse un peu de liquide vaisselle, créant de la mousse. Je me souviens des bains moussants qu'on prenait avec Ino, lorsque l'on était enfants, bien avant nos années collèges.

Ma sœur commence à nettoyer la table et je ferme le robinet, puis me mets à récurer les couverts sales.

« Dis, m'interroge ma sœur. Si Itachi était sérieux dans ses avances et qu'il était amoureux de toi, tu sortirais avec lui ?

-Bah, je rigole, avoue qu'il est sexy !

-C'est vrai que moi je ne dirais pas non, elle ricane. »

On continue en discutant des mecs les plus beaux selon nous. Finalement, avoir un frère gay doit plaire à ma sœur et m'amuse aussi. Après tout, on peut parler garçon mais on ne peut pas se disputer, car l'un de nous deux n'aura pas ce qu'il faut entre les jambes pour chaque garçon différent, donc il n'y aurait même pas de jalousie.

« Avec Sakura, à un moment, on se disputait pour Sasuke. On croyait qu'il était hétéro.

-Sans déconner ?! je m'exclame, amusé.

-On a trouvé un jour Naruto collé à un mur par Sasuke, et pour autre chose qu'une bagarre. Les mains de Sasuke avaient migré dessous les vêtements de Naru, et j'te dis pas comme on a été choquées !

-Y a de quoi, je me marre.

-Ensuite, on s'était rabattues sur Gaara. C'était à l'époque où il était plus grand que nous. Donc y a longtemps. Et deux semaines après, on l'a trouvé assis sur le bureau de Lee, un mec qui draguait Sakura. Naruto aussi draguait Sakura, avant. Elle a désespéré pendant un bon moment, la pauvre… »

Je rigole comme un tordu en vidant l'évier. Je rince prestement les assiettes, puis je les passe à Ino qui les essuie et les range.

« Le frère de Gaara, je commence, Kankuro, il est hétéro, nan ? Il ne te plait pas ?

-Je sais pas, réfléchit-elle. Bah, il est pas mal, physiquement parlant, mais… pas mon truc. J'aime mieux les roux. C'est pour ça que j'étais déçue, après Gaara.

-Grand roux à la peau pâle et aux traits fins, nan ?

-Ouaip, ce style-là, acquiesce-t-elle.

-Comme Sasori ? je la nargue.

-Pourquoi pas ? ricane-t-elle. Mais t'es sûr qu'il n'est pas gay ? Parce qu'honnêtement, votre relation semble tellement hot et fusionnelle… »

Je lui mets une petite tape sur l'épaule, et elle réplique en m'attrapant par le col et en me trainant dans la salle de bain. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut faire, puis-ce qu'elle finit par me lâcher et par faire couler un bain. Elle rajoute du gel douche, et je comprends lorsque la mousse commence à se former.

« Un bain moussant ? Comme lorsqu'on était petit ?

-J'aime bien discuter avec toi, se justifie-t-elle, et puis je peux pas te laisser seul dans une salle de bain. En plus, t'es gay et t'es pas mon genre, alors j'm'en fous que tu me voies à poil !

-Sinon, on est frère et sœur, tu sais…

-Bah, depuis Games of Thrones, je ne fais plus attention à ce genre de détails ! »

On rigole, puis on pénètre dans le bain, se cramant la peau. On garde néanmoins nos sous-vêtements, je suis plus prude que j'en ai l'air. On s'asperge quelques temps, puis on se lave sérieusement. C'est que, après tout, Ino et moi avons tous les deux des cheveux assez longs !

Ma sœur finit alors par sortir un shampoing vert foncé. Elle verse une dose de ce liquide sur sa tête, et je peux voir le gel vert dégouliner.

« Beurk, il est bizarre, ton shampoing. On dirait de la gélatine vert vomi extra-terrestre.

-Mais nan ! se défend-elle. C'est vert anis !

-Euh, vert émeraude, ok, vert gazon, ok, vert intestin grêle en putréfaction moisi, ok, mais pas vert anis ! Vert anis ce n'est pas… Pas ça, quoi !

-T'y connais rien en couleurs, boude-t-elle, t'es un mec. Regarde, c'est vraiment vert anis ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle me verse une quantité astronomique de son shampoing sur les cheveux et commence à les frotter. Je me débats mollement, je ne suis pas handicapé, après tout, mais Ino est légèrement plus grande que moi et je sors d'une semaine à l'hôpital. Je n'ai alors d'autre choix que de me laisser faire.

Elle rince mes cheveux et je finis par lui rendre la pareille, frottant son cuir chevelu qui est extrêmement doux sous mes doigts.

« T'as des putains de cheveux soyeux ! je m'émerveille.

-Ils ne le sont pas autant que les tiens. Nan mais, on n'a pas idée d'avoir des cheveux aussi beaux que toi ! Honnêtement, un mec aux cheveux aussi longs –style toi ou Haku- c'est bizarre, mais quand on voit la douceur de vos cheveux… Je suis jalouse, en fait ! Puis vous vous n'avez pas vos règles qui vont font graisser les cheveux, na !

-On est obligé de parler de ça ? je proteste, un peu dégouté.

-Désolée, soupire-t-elle, mais ta présence est si féminine, parfois, que j'oublie que t'as un service trois pièces entre les jambes !

-Et t'es obligée d'être si vulgaire ? Dis, t'aurais pas, par hasard, un sujet plus bienséant ? »

Elle semble réfléchir, enfermée dans son mutisme. Voyant qu'il lui faut un petit temps pour parler avec son esprit –tout le monde le fait, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est tous schizophrènes- je la laisse dans ses pensées et lui rince les cheveux. Je dois être un fétichiste –non pas des pieds mais de la chevelure- car ça me fascine, tous ses fils qui se coulent les uns avec les autres. Dans le cas d'Ino, on dira de l'or liquide, et, avec son shampoing d'alien vert, cela rend le ruissèlement des cheveux et de l'eau encore plus fascinant.

Je suis un artiste, alors chut. L'art est éphémère, et les cheveux bougeant dans l'eau le sont. C'est très beau.

« Dis, commence Ino. On a parlé de mon genre de mec, à savoir les roux à la peau pâle. Et toi, ce serait quoi ?

-Cheveux longs, surtout, je réponds. »

Un déclic se fait dans mon esprit, et je comprends enfin où ma sœur veut en venir. Je suis peut-être blond mais pas con !

« Serait-ce une question piège pour me faire avouer que je suis amoureux d'Itachi ?

-Nope, juste pour te montrer à quel point il est parfait pour toi ! Avoue que t'aime bien les bruns à la peau pâle !

-N'ayant pas eu trois milliards d'aventures, je ne peux rien dire.

-Allez, t'as déjà dû mater deux ou trois gars ! Juste les embrasser, même ! »

Je pique un fard monumental, et je détourne le visage. Malheureusement pour moi, pas assez vite, et Ino me grille.

« T'as jamais embrassé personne ? elle hurle, hystérique.

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu ne veux pas savoir qui.

-Crache le morceau. Qui, et combien ?

-Deux, mais j'te dirais pas qui.

-Juste ton premier baiser ? C'est si romantique ! »

Je souffle bruyamment, et je décide de riposter. Ino ne me raconte quasi jamais rien –enfin, ça faisait quelques années qu'on ne se parlait plus- alors si elle commence à se décoincer, autant en profiter !

« Tu me dis qui t'a embrassé et moi je te le dirai.

-Très bien ! J'ai dû embrasser… Attends, je compte… Euh… Trop, en fait…

-Combien que je connaisse ? je soupire.

-Deux que tu connais ! Bon, mon premier baiser, c'était Shikamaru –tu sais, notre ami d'enfance-, on est sorti ensemble dix semaines, pas grand-chose, j'étais au collège.

-Okay, je dis en jouant franc jeu. Mon premier baiser, c'était Itachi –tu sais le pervers stalker-, il me l'a volé et on était au collège aussi. »

Elle se met à rigoler comme une démente, manquant de s'étouffer avec la mousse. Je soupire, bien qu'un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

« Bon, ton second baiser ? j'exige.

-C'était Naruto ! On jouait à la bouteille, et je suis tombée sur lui. Sauf qu'il sortait déjà avec Sasuke, j'te dis pas comment il m'a regardé pendant toute la semaine ! D'ailleurs, lui, il a dû embrasser Gaara. J'te dis pas le putain de fantasme féminin ! Bon, sinon, et toi ?

-Sasori…

-T'AS ROULE UNE PELLE A UN PUTAIN DE CANON HETERO ?!

-Hey, je m'exclame. Calme-toi ! Il voulait savoir s'il était gay, j'lui ai roulé une pelle, et il m'a dit qu'il avait apprécié parce que je ressemblais à une fille. J'ai un peu boudé et il a jamais remis ça sur le tapis. C'est comme du sex friends en moins intense, y a jamais réellement eu quelque chose entre nous. C'est juste mon meilleur ami ! »

Elle semble traumatisée, et je rigole dans mon coin pendant que l'on se rince. Elle me laisse me changer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle squatte la chambre. Bien sûr, elle doit me chronométrer, parce qu'elle ouvre la porte à la volée lorsque dix minutes se sont écoulées –à la seconde près.

Elle réquisitionne la salle de bain que je lui laisse, et elle inspecte tout avec un air suspicieux. Mais non, Ino, je n'ai planqué aucun cutter ! Enfin, pas depuis mon retour de l'hôpital…

Je me couche sans l'attendre, et m'endort aussitôt. Je suis vraiment fatigué…

La première chose que j'entends au réveil est justement mon réveil. Ah, quelle répétition idiote et inutile ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce doux son horrible me fait le choper immédiatement et le tâtonner pour réussir à l'éteindre. Heureusement pour moi, j'y réussis au bout de quelques minutes.

« Putain de réveil de merde, grommelle Ino, dans son lit au-dessous du mien.

-Faudrait s'lever, n'empêche, je lui réponds.

-Peut-être. Dans dix minutes. »

Je grogne, moi aussi peu heureux d'être sorti de mon sommeil. Cependant, je descends du lit mezzanine… et me ramasse lamentablement par terre.

« Ça va, Dei ? s'affole Ino en allumant la lumière.

-Tu sais combien on déteste tous les deux se réveiller, je réponds en me relevant.

-Ouais, et d'ailleurs, on ferait bien de se bouger, parce qu'on va finir par être en retard ! »

Elle réquisitionne la salle d'eau en première pendant que je m'habille. Puis, je peux aller me coiffer et me maquiller. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas seulement mettre du mascara mais aussi du fond de teint. Papa m'a bien amoché, hier soir.

On déjeune rapidement et on part avant que papa ne se réveille. Je n'ai aucune envie de refaire mon maquillage et se repasser une couche pour cacher un nouvel hématome.

« Yo les gens ! nous salue Naruto, qui est sur notre chemin.

-Salut Naru ! répond ma sœur tandis que j'hoche simplement la tête en souriant.

-Coucou Dei ! m'apostrophe-t-il. Ta sœur nous a dit que t'avais eu un accident et que t'étais à l'hôpital…

-Elle a exagéré, je mens. Je m'étais foulé la cheville mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois, ils ont voulu me faire une batterie d'examens assez longs et ennuyeux…

-Okay ! Mon cousin te préparait les cours et il s'est inquiété pour rien, alors ! Mais tu savais que sa mère à lui avait été infirmière pour- »

Je ne tente même pas de suivre les babillages de Naruto, il parle trop pour mon petit crâne. Petite boîte crânienne qui a d'ailleurs mal avec l'hématome. Je suis habitué, alors je ne grimace pas. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un découvre ce que me fait papa. Parce qu'on serait envoyé dans un foyer, et Ino devrait quitter tous ses amis, ballotée pendant deux ans dans des foyers.

Je serai majeur dans un peu plus d'un an. Je dois juste attendre.

Tout le monde est présent à l'arrêt de bus (sauf Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, Neji et Hinata, mais ces gosses de riches se feront emmener par leur chauffeur. Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux. J'ai juste un horrible hématome qui fait mal et que je dois dissimuler).

Lee me salue et me demande les raisons de mon absence, et je lui sers la même excuse qu'à Naruto, bien évidemment. Ino a compris que cette excuse serait celle 'officielle', sauf pour le chef d'établissement. Madame Tsunade se verra en effet remettre le vrai rapport médical, à mon grand dam. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne m'enverra pas un psychologue.

Le car arrive, et on monte comme des bourrins en hurlant. D'ailleurs, la notion « montrer sa carte au conducteur » ne semble pas avoir été inculquée à mes camarades. Toute la bande s'installe au fond, et je suis le mouvement. Je me retrouve à côté de Tenten, avec qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler mais qui a l'air sympathique. C'est la voisine de Lee, alors, s'il a déteint sur elle, elle doit être enthousiaste et amicale.

Tout mon contraire.

A notre arrivée devant le lycée, on sort de nouveau comme des barbares, et le calme relatif de la rentrée est bien loin.

Naruto saute sur Sasuke, Lee rejoint Gaara, Kiba va charrier Neji, Shino qui arrive dans un autre bus rejoint Hinata, Shikamaru se fait gueuler dessus par Temari et Kankuro s'amuse avec Sai –mais à sens unique, d'ailleurs Sai me fait assez peur. Les filles se regroupent ensuite pour parler de je ne sais quoi, et je m'engouffre dans la cour.

Un sentiment étrange me fait me retourner, et j'aperçois quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue. Haku. Il me sourit et me fait un petit 'au revoir' de la main avant de disparaitre.

Sai me fait flipper, ok. Itachi me terrifie, ok aussi. Mais c'est rien comparé à Haku.

Je deviens parano, j'ai l'impression qu'il va revenir et qu'il est même déjà dans l'enceinte du lycée pour m'attendre et m'espionner et…

Oui, je deviens paranoïaque.

Dans un soupire, je me dirige vers ma salle de classe. Heureusement pour moi, c'est celle de biologie, avec Yamato, donc la seule que je connaisse. Je croise d'ailleurs Nagato et Konan, que je remercie de m'avoir aidé à rattraper.

« C'est rien, réplique le roux. Après tout, t'avais besoin, c'est normal. D'ailleurs, il m'a semblé que tu avais des problèmes avec Uchiha. Comme il est vachement populaire, je peux pas vraiment faire grand-chose, mais si tu veux juste quelqu'un pour ne pas te retrouver seul…

-Comment tu sais que j'ai des problèmes avec lui ? je demande, suspicieux.

-Ta frangine a débarqué la semaine dernière dans notre salle, m'informe-t-il, et elle l'a giflé. Mais violemment. Pire que Konan.

-Hé ! proteste la dite Konan. »

Je me fige instantanément, arrêtant de marcher, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Ino ? Gifler Itachi ? C'est impossible, quoi ! Et, elle sait autant que moi que ce mec est un mafieux avec des moyens considérables et qu'il fait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix quasiment et qu'il est même plus musclé que son frangin ! Est-elle devenue folle ?

« En tout cas, me dit Konan, tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle sœur. Elle est si proche de toi… Et vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, au fond. Vous êtes jumeaux ?

-Non, je réponds. On n'a qu'un an d'écart, en fait. »

Elle acquiesce et nous reprenons notre chemin, tous les trois. Nagato et Konan parlent d'un film qu'ils sont allés voir ensembles –je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore compris s'ils sont très amis ou en couple- mais je n'écoute pas vraiment et fixe le sol.

Depuis une semaine, la relation que j'ai avec Ino est redevenue celle que nous avions eue étant petits, alors que cela faisait trois ans que nous ne nous parlions presque plus. J'espère que ça va rester comme ça. Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, j'ai besoin de ma sœur.

Le roux et celle aux cheveux bleus finissent par rentrer dans la classe, mais je retiens mon amie quelques secondes.

« Je suis où ? je lui chuchote.

-Avec Yamato, ordre alphabétique, donc à côté de Nagato. »

Je la remercie d'un bref sourire en filant directement m'assoir à côté de l'Uzumaki ainé. J'essuie tous les regards qui se posent sur ma personne, particulièrement celui noire de jais signé Uchiha.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! nous interrompt Yamato-sensei en débarquant subitement. On a du boulot, alors tout le monde à sa place ! Sortez vos classeurs et dépêchez-vous de prendre des notes, je vais vous donner les bases du chapitre que l'on va aborder ! »

Je m'exécute, alors que Konan se dépêche de retourner à sa place. Nagato a déjà sorti une feuille et prépare un encadré pour le titre du nouveau chapitre.

« Bon, nous allons parler des iris ! Alors, il y a trois couleurs possibles ! Brun ou bleu. Ces couleurs dépendent de la mélanine, qui est héréditaire, et qui est l'un des deux gênes principaux que l'on va étudier. Le second gêne sera lui responsable des variantes de couleurs, par exemple, un iris bleu peut devenir vert, ou même bien gris –une couleur très rare »

Je griffonne à toute vitesse les informations du prof, mais je suis dérangé par le regard noir qui semble me scruter et qui me gêne…

« La plupart du temps, la couleur est héréditaire, mais deux parents aux yeux bleus peuvent avoir un enfant aux yeux bruns. Par contre, l'inverse est impossible ! Par exemple, Konan ?

-Oui ? répond-elle.

-Tu as des yeux marrons clair, donc une dérive du brun. Tes parents ont-ils les mêmes yeux que toi ?

-Ma mère oui, mais pas mon père…

-Donc, vous voyez bien qu'il y a toujours une part d'héréditaire ! Deidara, aussi, doit être un excellent exemple… »

Je lève les yeux vers le prof, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Il me sourit comme pour me mettre à l'aise, mais ne réussit qu'à m'embrouiller encore plus.

« Tu es blond aux yeux bleus, comme 25 % de la population mondiale. Comme c'est rare, tu dois avoir au moins un parent blond aux yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, oui, je bafouille sans réfléchir. »

Le prof hoche la tête et continue son cour, mais quelque chose en moi refuse de continuer. Et là, un déclic se produit.

Maman a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns.

Papa est chauve mais doit avoir les cheveux foncés, et ses yeux sont noirs.

C'est génétiquement impossible.

Il y a trois ans, Ino a remis notre famille en question et a découvert quelque chose. Serait-ce ça ? Papa et maman nous auraient-ils adoptés ?

Impossible, papa semble détester les enfants et la marque sur ma joue –même si elle est dissimulée- en est la preuve.

Alors quoi ? Papa aurait eu des enfants hors mariages et nous auraient ramenés parce que maman ne voulait pas nous porter ? Ou notre mère est morte et il s'est remarié ?

Ou alors, me souffle une petite voix, papa n'est pas ton père. C'est pour ça qu'il te déteste. Tu n'es pas son fils, tu n'as aucun lien avec lui.

Serait-ce pour cela que ma sœur l'appelle père ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne l'aime plus ?

Oui, peut-être, mais les liens du sang n'ont aucune importance, non ? Il nous a élevés, nous a nourris, nous a abrités, nous a offert un foyer.

Un foyer ? reprend la petite voix. Mais, il te battait, t'as enfermé la moitié du temps avec Ino dans une toute petite chambre pour mieux se saouler !

Je ne sais pas que faire, je ne sais pas que penser. Ma main écrit exactement ce que raconte Yamato-sensei, par miracle, et j'affiche un air soi-disant concentré en fixant le vide. Je dois parler à Ino, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne comprends rien, et je me sens immonde en sachant qu'elle a dû passer par là et que je ne l'ai pas aidée. Et puis, au fond, nos doutes –mes doutes, pour le moment- sont-ils fondés ? Peut-être papa a-t-il des lentilles de contact !

Enfin, si c'est le cas, je ne le connais pas assez bien pour le savoir. Nous sommes comme des inconnus, je ne sais rien de lui comme il ne sait rien de moi. Est-ce si grave, au fond, s'il n'était pas mon père ?

Oui, ce serait grave. Ino aurait pu avoir un bon père, un repère familial doux et aimant, un frère saint d'esprit.

Moi, je suis déjà brisé. Je me fiche d'aller bien, désormais. Je veux juste qu'Ino soit heureuse, elle le mérite. C'est quelqu'un de normal, d'exemplaire. Mon opposé en étant mon portrait craché. C'est tellement étrange.

La sonnerie retentit, et je me lève en vitesse, rassemblant rapidement mes affaires. Ma main étant bizarrement indépendante de ma tête, j'ai réussi à écrire tout mon cours. C'est vraiment étrange, et je m'en inquièterai si je ne devais pas autant parler à Ino. Elle devrait pouvoir m'éclairer.

Je file, semant Nagato, Itachi ou toute autre personne qui aurait tenté de me suivre. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je ne sais absolument pas où peut bien se trouver Ino en ce moment, et je traverse les couloirs à l'aveuglette. Je me dirige vers les classes des secondes années, mais je me retrouve vite dans un couloir désert, à côté du local à poubelles. Bon sang, comment est-ce que je fais pour toujours me perdre ?!

« Alors, la pute blonde, on n'arrive pas à trouver son chemin ? me demande une voix que je ne connais que trop. »

Je me retourne, haletant. Ils n'étaient pas censés être dans ce lycée-là ! Pourquoi dois-je donc avoir autant de malchance ?!

« Il me semble bien, ricane-t-il de nouveau alors que son ami reste impassible. T'as pas encore réussi à crever ? Bah, t'inquiète, on va t'y aider ! »

Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû prendre la fuite.

* * *

Bon, déjà, les chapitres arriveront un dimanche sur deux ou, au pire, un dimanche sur trois. Désolée, mais je dois maintenir ma moyenne à 19. J'ai beau être seulement en quatrième, c'est un peu dur... Surtout que j'ai anglais, allemand, latin et grec. J'ai besoin d'étudier beaucoup.

Aussi, ce chapitre ne sert peut-être à rien, mais j'en avais besoin pour la transition. Deidara est le personnage principal, faut bien qu'on découvre sa famille ! Ensuite, de toute façon, on ne verra quasiment qu'Itachi. Patientez un peu !

Pour ce qui est des yeux et de leurs couleurs... J'en sais rien. J'vais avoir à peine 13 ans, moi, j'étudie des lapins disséqués et pas les gênes humains. Si ça se trouve, ce que j'ai raconté est absolument faux ! Désolée si c'est le cas.

On avait déjà parlé du 'père' alcoolique et violent de Dei, mais c'est la première fois qu'on le voit, et qu'on prend réellement conscience de ses actes. D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui se fait maltraiter, prévenez un adulte. Pas forcément les services sociaux, qui rendront peut-être ça pire, mais un adulte. Désolée mais je ne fais pas confiance aux services sociaux.

Autre point dont tout le monde se fout, y a pas de vrai super marché chez moi (village dans la montagne de 50 habitants) et donc je n'ai pas pu acheter le dernier tome de Naruto qui vient de sortir. Je suis dégouttée.

Enfin bon, reviews ?


	7. Lune Violette

Disclaimer : Personnages à Kishimoto, intrigue à moi.

Prairing : Itachi x Deidara et Sasuke x Naruto

Note de l'auteure : Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire sur cette fiction. Par contre, à la fin de ce chapitre, il y aura un petit 'sondage' pour vous, merci d'y répondre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Lune Violette**

* * *

« Il me semble bien, ricane-t-il de nouveau alors que son ami reste impassible. T'as pas encore réussi à crever ? Bah, t'inquiète, on va t'y aider ! »

Suigetsu s'avance vers moi, un sourire menaçant au visage. Juugo reste un peu en retrait, mais je sais que quand il se met en colère ou quand il s'exalte simplement, il tape bien plus fort que son ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me soucie pas des coups qu'ils peuvent me donner. Non, je me demande juste pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là.

« Dîtes, je demande insouciamment, vous n'étiez pas censés être dans un internat pour garçon ?

-Bah, on s'est fait renvoyer, explique calmement Juugo.

-Putain, crache Suigetsu. Je viens de te menacer, et toi, tu m'ignores ? Oh, mais tu vas voir, petite pute, qu'il ne faut pas m'ignorer, et que je peux faire très mal lorsque je suis en colère… »

La voix du garçon aux cheveux blancs n'est plus qu'un sifflement, à mes oreilles, et je frissonne. Il a l'air vraiment menaçant, et je me souviens seulement maintenant que je suis petit et maigrichon. J'ai même pas une 'musculature finement ciselé' ou une autre connerie de ce genre, je n'ai aucun muscle pour me venir en aide.

Je tourne le regard discrètement à gauche. Le couloir aboutit en un cul-de-sac. A droite, il y a Suigetsu et Juugo. Derrière moi, le local à poubelle qui est sûrement verrouillé.

Ils s'approchent peu à peu, Suigetsu plus en rogne que jamais –comme à chaque fois qu'il veut tabasser quelqu'un- et Juugo déterminé.

Une réalité se fraie jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je vais me faire tabasser. Là. Tout de suite. Et ça va faire mal, encore plus que papa lorsqu'il a but. Je devrais éviter d'avoir mal, pour ma survie et mon bien-être.

Mon cœur s'accélère, mes pupilles se dilatent. Mais trop tard.

Suigetsu m'attrape par le col et balance un coup de pied dans mes genoux, me faisant chanceler. Il m'envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre. La douleur se propage, et j'hoquette. Je ferme les yeux, refusant de sentir couler des larmes.

Il balaie mes chevilles violemment avec son pied, et je ne tiens debout plus que grâce à sa main qui agrippe ma chemise.

Malgré la douleur, je ne me laisserai pas faire, je ne l'ai jamais fait, et j'ouvre les yeux. Je lui lance un regard noir, le distrayant quelques instants, le temps de relever ma jambe pour lui balancer dans les côtés.

Il grogne et me lâche sous l'impact. Mes chevilles ne me soutiennent plus, et je glisse à terre, assis. J'essaie alors de me relever, mais un coup de pied dans les côtes me fait basculer complètement par terre.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Juugo décide enfin d'intervenir et me relève brutalement, me collant brutalement contre le mur. Etrangement, mon omoplate cogne au même endroit qu'elle avait déjà eu endommagé lorsque papa m'a fait tomber sur le sol, hier soir. Ne suis-je donc qu'un punching-ball ?

Suigetsu, sûrement encore plus enragé se dirige vers moi et me roue de coup. Bizarrement, j'ai déjà eu tellement de fois mal que cela ne me semble être qu'une fois de plus. Et, je me sens tout simplement vivant. Comme lorsque je me scarifiais.

Je suis là, je vis, je sens la douleur, mais je suis avant tout vivant.

Alors, je souris.

Mes agresseurs s'énervent à la vue de mon sourire et en profitent pour me taper encore plus fort. Heureusement pour moi, ils évitent le visage, et on ne verra peut-être pas les contusions. Mon cerveau est engourdi par le mal, et j'ai comme un point de vue détaché de la situation.

Lassé, ils me lâchent et je me retrouve avachi à terre. Il me roue de coups de pieds, et je me laisse faire, telle une poupée de chiffon.

« Alors, salope, on ne dit plus rien, hein ? crache Suigetsu. »

Je ne réponds pas, sachant que je réussirai juste à gémir. J'ai mal, bien trop mal, comme si toute la douleur arrivait au ralenti, alors qu'ils ont arrêté de me frapper.

« J'ai une idée, propose d'une voix détachée Juugo. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, je n'ai même plus la force de lever la tête pour les regarder. Je ne vois que le sol blanc et rouge… Taché de sang… Oh, c'est le mien. Ils ont touché l'arcade sourcilière, alors, malgré tout. Mince, ça saigne particulièrement, à cet endroit-là.

Ils se dirigent vers moi, et je serre les dents, appréhendant une nouvelle salve de violence, mais rien ne vient. Ils se baissent tous les deux, et m'attrapent par les épaules et par les jambes. Puis, ils me soulèvent du sol, en se dirigeant vers le local à poubelles.

Oh merde, j'ai envie de leur hurler. Putain, tout sauf ça !

Malheureusement pour moi, le ciel ne semble pas être disposé à m'aider, et ils forcent la porte, puis ouvrent une des bennes à ordure. Puis, ils me jettent dedans, avec mon sac.

Ils s'en vont ensuite, me laissant ainsi, mais par chance, ils ne ferment pas la porte entrebâillée.

Je me souviens seulement maintenant que je devais parler à Ino. De nos origines, de nos parents. Cependant, pour le moment, je dois me préoccuper des dégâts qu'a subit mon pauvre corps. Mes côtes me font souffrir, mais j'ai déjà eu des côtes fêlées –de nombreuses fois, en fait-, et cette fois-ci, je sais qu'elles ne le sont pas.

De jolis hématomes doivent être apparus sur tout mon corps, y compris mes chevilles et mes jambes. J'espère ne pas m'être fait d'entorse, car je n'aime pas vraiment les béquilles. Là encore, j'ai de l'expérience derrière moi.

Je mets bien cinq minutes à me redresser et à sauter de la benne à ordures. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était que des sacs poubelles noirs fermés, et pas des déchets empilés les uns sur les autres comme ça m'est déjà arrivé.

Enfin bon, je descends de la benne… Enfin, je me laisse tomber serait plus juste. Je m'écrase lamentablement sur le sol et grommelle des insultes indistinctes.

« Putain, t'es là, j'ai eu peur ! s'exclame une voix qui me fait sursauter. »

Je lève les yeux et aperçois Yeska Leda, qui me domine de toute sa hauteur alors que je suis complètement H.S. au sol. Ses yeux marron-orange semblent dépités, et elle me lance un regard qui semble vouloir me dire 'pourquoi-dois-je-m'occuper-d'un-tel-boulet ?'.

Elle soupire, puis s'accroupit à côté de moi.

« Haku m'a appelé, ton mouchard avait été détruit. Il était inquiet et m'a demandé de te trouver. J'ai dû sécher une heure de perm où j'aurais pu mater Hika-sama sans vergogne, t'es chiant. Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé ?

-Depuis quand t'es dans ce lycée, j'articule faiblement.

-Depuis le début de l'année, en fait. Bref, je vais te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Absolument pas, je grogne le mieux possible. Je vais me démerder, ma fierté est la seule chose qui me reste. Alors laisse-moi ! »

Elle se lève en un soupire, et tourne les talons en faisant claquer les plis de sa mini-jupe. Elle disparait de mon champ de vision, et je ne capte plus que le bruit de ses chaussures sur le lino du couloir. Je soupire alors de soulagement, mais je me retrouve bloqué, car mon poignet gauche s'est manifestement retrouvé broyé sous le reste de mon corps en tombant de la benne à ordure il y a quelques instants.

Je dois alors me relever avec seulement mon poignet droit, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Je choppe alors mon sac et entreprend de le fouiller en n'utilisant qu'une seule de mes mains. C'est compliqué, et je mets un petit moment avant de trouver un paquet de mouchoir. J'extirpe alors l'un des précieux morceaux de papier et m'éponge le visage avec. C'est que ça pisse le sang, une arcade sourcilière…

Le fond de teint est parti avec le sang et on doit pouvoir apercevoir l'hématome sur ma joue que papa m'a gentiment donné. Génial.

De nouveaux pas sur le lino me surprennent, et je me fige. Yeska serait-elle revenue, ou un adulte du lycée ?

J'hésite un moment avant de me rendre compte que je suis bien loin de la réalité. Celui qui s'arrête à la porte du local est grand, brun, musclé, les yeux noirs… Ça ne peut pas être bien évidemment la personne qui hante mon esprit, hein ?

Et bien si.

Itachi Uchiha est en train de me fixer, et de faire l'inventaire de mon corps quelque peu abimé.

« Si j'ai demandé à Yeska de partir, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle rameute d'autres personnes, je soupire faiblement dans un rire nerveux.

-Il n'y a que moi.

-C'est justement parce que c'est toi que ma fierté en prend un coup, je ricane toujours dans ma crise de nerf. »

Il s'agenouille côté de moi et attrape un nouveau mouchoir. Il sort une bouteille d'eau de son sac et l'humidifie pour me débarbouiller avec une douceur dont je le pensais incapable.

Je l'observe tandis qu'il nettoie mon visage et mon cou, et je rempli ma mémoire d'images de son visage avec une expression si douce. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Je suis en train d'oublier que je devrais le détester.

« Où as-tu mal ? me demande-t-il.

-Aux côtes, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Viens, on va à l'infirmerie. »

Je tends ma main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever, mais il m'ignore et se penche vers moi. Je me sens rougir et détourne le regard, me demandant ce qu'il veut faire. Il passe son sac et le mien sur son épaule droite… puis me prends dans ses bras.

Il ne me porte pas sur son dos, comme n'importe quel mec ayant encore un peu de fierté –dont moi- pourrait le vouloir. Non, il me porte en passant son premier bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes épaules. Comme une fille. Autant dire que mon honneur est parti en vacances, aujourd'hui. Je grogne et je me résigne à enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Je me dis d'abord que c'est pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, mais je finis par simplement respirer l'odeur d'Itachi. Je ferme les yeux et je ressens juste les mouvements de son corps tandis qu'il traverse le lycée, sûrement en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Tu vas arriver à t'allonger tout seul ? me demande-t-il subitement.

-Hein ? je réponds –très intelligemment, évidemment- émergeant à peine. »

Je me rends compte alors que nous sommes déjà à l'infirmerie, et que l'un des lit est à une dizaine de centimètres de moi.

« Ah, euh ouais, je bafouille, comprenant où il voulait en venir. »

Je pose mon poignet droit pour m'appuyer un minimum sur le matelas, mais, manifestement, je n'arriverai pas à me hisser sur ce lit. Soupirant, Itachi me demande juste de faire attention à mes bras, et me dépose le plus doucement possible sur le matelas. Je grimace un peu au contact, et je me rends compte qu'Itachi est plus confortable.

L'infirmière arrive à ce moment précis, troublant le silence.

« Oh mon dieu ! s'écrit-elle. Ino, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis le frère aîné d'Ino, je soupire. Je me suis bagarré pour une broutille avec des gars que je ne connais pas. »

Itachi semble suspicieux –j'ai toujours su que je mentais mal- mais l'infirmière me crois complètement. Elle commence à retirer mon tee-shirt, et je rougis, non à cause du regard de la femme mais à cause de celui d'Itachi. En plus, il ne tourne même pas la tête pour ne pas m'embarrasser et surtout pour me mater. Pervers.

« Combien ils étaient ? hoquette la femme.

-Seulement deux, je marmonne. Mais je ne suis pas très baraqué, je pense que vous avez pu le remarquer.

-Au fait, je suis mademoiselle Shizune. Comment t'appelles-tu ? elle me demande.

-Deidara Yamanaka.

-Deidara, le bleu que tu as sur la joue doit dater de la veille. Combien de fois ces gars-là te sont tombés dessus. »

Je baisse soudainement le regard, grinçant des dents. Non, ce ne sont pas eux… C'est juste mon père. Enfin, celui que je pense être mon père. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler avec Ino que quelques bleus.

« As-tu mal quelque part en particulier ? m'interroge-t-elle de nouveau.

-Oui, aux jambes et aux genoux… »

Elle retire alors mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, puis elle remonte mon pantalon pour inspecter mes jambes. Elle fronce ses sourcils à la vue des bleus, certains tout récents et certains anciens causés par mon père il y a deux semaines, la dernière fois qu'il était à la maison. A la base, c'était des hématomes, mais ils ont bien guérit.

« Tu as de la chance, je suis médecin avant d'être infirmière. En clair, tu ne passeras pas par la case hôpital et la sécurité sociale ne paiera pas car ça rentrera dans l'assurance scolaire. Je vais te poser une attelle au poignet gauche et une attelle au genou droit. T'es-tu déjà foulé les chevilles ?

-Oui. Elles sont fragiles, je mens, sachant qu'elles n'auraient rien eu si je ne m'étais pas fait tabasser autant de fois par mon père et mes camarades de classe.

-Je vais te les bander et te donner une crème à appliquer chaque soir. Tu demanderas à ta sœur de changer les bandages, car tu ne dois en aucun cas plier le genou droit et te servir du poignet gauche, c'est d'accord ?

-Très bien, j'acquiesce. »

Elle me rallonge alors et m'applique de la pommade sur les bleus récents et plus vieux. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me sens ému. Cela fait longtemps que personne n'a eu de quelconque geste d'affection, que personne ne m'a pris dans ses bras. Sauf la semaine dernière, lorsque Sasori m'a serré dans ses bras, à l'hôpital. Et il y a quelques minutes, lorsqu'Itachi m'a pris littéralement dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas habitué aux contacts humains, mais ils me manquent.

Shizune me rhabille et va chercher dans un immense placard des bandages et deux attelles. La première, qui est destinée à mon poignet gauche, est ordinaire et discrète. Mais la seconde est bleu marine et recouvre la totalité de ma jambe. Honnêtement, c'est peu esthétique, mais si ça peut m'éviter les béquilles… Je déteste les béquilles.

« Quels cours aviez-vous, cette heure ? nous demande Shizune.

-Permanence, répond Itachi. Et nous allons avoir deux heures de sport… Je pense d'ailleurs que Deidara ne pourra pas participer.

-Très bien, acquiesce-t-elle. Itachi, donne-moi vos carnets. Je vais vous dispenser tous les deux, puis, tu accompagneras Deidara au self. Je veux que tu l'aides à marcher et que tu lui portes son sac, tu sembles assez costaud pour ça ! L'attelle devra rester minimum deux semaines pour ton genou, et un moi pour ta main, les poignets sont très fragiles. Itachi, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Deidara pendant tout ce temps, et veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse plus brutalisé. »

Le brun acquiesce, et je soupire discrètement. S'il reste avec moi pendant autant de temps, je vais finir complètement accro. Déjà que je suis amoureux de lui, je vais finir complètement addictif à lui. L'infirmière ne semble pas comprendre la portée de ce qui se passe dans mon pauvre petit cœur, et est juste heureuse que je ne me fasse plus brutaliser par mes camarades.

Itachi lui tend nos carnets, et les crissements de son stylo me bercent rapidement. Je sombre alors dans un sommeil sans rêves.

J'émerge pendant qu'une voix me réveille, une voix douce, grave, et sensuelle… Okay, je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que c'est Itachi. J'essaie de me focaliser sur ce qu'il me raconte, mais je n'y arrive pas et me résous à ouvrir les yeux.

« Dei ? C'est midi, faut qu'on aille manger.

-Ah, okay… Tu m'aides à me relever ? »

Cette fois-ci, il ne me porte pas et m'attrape juste par la taille pendant que je tente de me mettre debout. Je rougie à la proximité, mais la gêne est vite oubliée et remplacée par la douleur, certes supportable, mais omniprésente.

Une fois qu'il est sûr que je sois stable, il place nos deux sacs sur ses épaules et me tiens par le bras, m'aidant à avancer. Je le laisse me guider dans les couloirs tandis que j'évolue lentement, car je ne sais pas où est le réfectoire, ayant pique-niqué le premier jour.

Des élèves nous dévisagent, mais je les ignore en contemplant le sol. J'avance très lentement, ce qui m'énerve, car j'aimerais disparaitre de leur vue le plus vite possible. La seule fois où on me remarquait, à la maison, on finissait par me battre. Je n'aime pas que les gens me regardent, même si avant, je faisais tout pour exister.

Il vaut mieux exister dans l'anonymat que de souffrir car on nous connait. Simple question de logique.

Lorsqu'on arrive dans le self, je ne sais pas où est ma carte dans mon sac, et Itachi doit fouiller dedans pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il finit par mettre la main dessus lorsqu'il la trouve au milieu de mon cahier de biologie. Ce qu'elle y faisait, je n'en sais rien…

La sienne est soigneusement rangée dans la poche de son jean taille basse qui laisse deviner les muscles de son très beau cul -et oui, je matte, chacun son tour !- et nous pouvons y aller.

« Tu préfères asperge, salade de tomates ou carottes râpées ?

-Ah, je vous aime, carottes râpés* ! je m'exclame, plein d'admiration pour ses si merveilleux légumes que j'adore.

-D'accord, articule Itachi en me regardant comme si je venais de péter une durite (ce qui est le cas, mais bon). Et, riz ou pâtes ? Poisson ou viande ?

-J'm'en fiche, pour une fois, je lui dis. Je prendrai la même chose que toi. »

Il acquiesce, et nous prend pour tous les deux du riz et du poisson. Bon choix. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des goûts en commun, mais, bizarrement, cette idée fait palpiter mon cœur au lieu de me mettre en colère. J'oublie de plus encore une fois que je devrais détester Itachi, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Il se dirige, nos deux plateaux à la main, vers une table vide, mais une voix que je connais plus que n'importe laquelle nous hèle. Enfin, m'apostrophe, Itachi n'est pas visé. Chanceux.

« Deidara ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je me retourne lentement vers Ino, et lui lance un pauvre sourire qui doit lui faire plus pitié qu'autre chose.

« Je me suis bagarré, je mens encore une fois. »

Elle grogne en inspectant mon corps, faisant inconsciemment, par habitude, la liste de tous mes membres endommagés. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est elle qui va manifestement devoir s'occuper de moi les jours prochains.

Elle pousse un soupir et secoue la tête de dépit, faisant remuer ses cheveux blonds. Blonds. Pas bruns. Ce qui me rappelle pourquoi je voulais aller la voir, ce matin.

« Ino, je pourrai te parler ? je demande.

-Après avoir mangé, elle ordonne. Et tu viens t'assoir avec moi, si tu veux rester avec Itachi, tant pis, je viens avec vous, mais je ne te laisse pas.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, objecte Itachi. On va venir avec toi, et je suppose que tu es avec mon frère et tous vos amis ?

-D'ailleurs, Sasuke a une surprise pour toi ! s'esclaffe Ino. »

Dubitatif, Itachi finit quand même par la suivre. Elle rigole toujours, et je suis le mouvement général en claudiquant toujours, même s'ils m'attendent, de toute manière.

Itachi me suscite un peu d'admiration, il est tout de même en train de porter nos deux sacs et nos deux plateaux repas avec une dextérité made in Uchiha… Et il est super beau. Après, on se demande pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite. Il est juste trop sexy, trop élégant… Trop… Trop parfait, en somme !

Lorsqu'on arrive à la table de tout le monde, le silence se fait, suivit bientôt par des questions inquiètes.

« Dei ! m'apostrophe Naruto. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je me suis bagarré, je soupire encore une fois. Mais j'ai pas la carrure, comme tout le monde peut le constater…

-Ah, acquiesce le blond. Sans te vexer, hein, mais Gaara est tout petit et il est hyper dangereux en cas de baston ! Même si j'me suis jamais réellement battu contre lui…

-Tu n'es pas particulièrement grand non plus, objecte le roux. »

Les deux garçons partent alors dans une dispute qui ressemble plus à l'étalage incessant des arguments de Naruto balayés en quelques mots par Gaara. Je soupire en souriant, puis je finis par m'assoir, bien évidemment aidé d'Ino et d'Itachi. On est un handicapé ou on ne l'est pas.

« Sasuke ? demande Itachi. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Si, répond alors le second brun en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Article 13 du règlement intérieur : 'Les rapports amoureux doivent rester discrets et décents'… Naruto s'est retrouvé par hasard –oui, j'insiste sur le par hasard- torse nu contre un mur. Et on s'est pris deux heures de colle, et les responsables légaux convoqués.

-Et je suppose que je dois aller voir Tsunade encore une fois, rit Itachi. Bah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Jiraya. »

Itachi est en train de rire. Pas d'un rire sadique, mais d'un rire franc, comme si la situation l'amusait réellement. Enfin, peut-être que la situation l'amuse réellement.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il devrait rire plus souvent. Il est vraiment beau, quand il rit. Et moi je dois avoir l'air con et manquer cruellement de discrétion en le fixant ainsi depuis dix minutes. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il commence à me reluquer en retour.

« Ino ? j'interpelle ma sœur. Faut qu'on parle tous les deux, après manger. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, soudainement intéressée par mon air plus sérieux que d'ordinaire. Elle doit comprendre que quelque chose cloche, mais je ne peux pas lui parler devant tout le monde.

Et puis, je veux quand même lui demander si nos parents sont réellement nos géniteurs, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. J'aurais un peu l'air idiot, si mes convictions et mes doutes s'avéraient infondés.

Je mange mon riz et mon poisson en silence, ne prêtant guère attention aux bavardages de mes camarades. Il me semble que Sasuke se dispute avec son frère, en ne communiquant néanmoins que par des interjections qui ressemblent toutes fortement à des « Hn » et des « Hmpf ».

Une fois que je m'aperçois qu'Ino a terminé son repas, je lui demande de venir prendre l'air avec moi et de porter avec nous nos affaires.

Elle se lève et me prend la main, tentant de m'aider. Itachi essaie de nous suivre, mais je le stoppe d'un regard, lui montrant ainsi que je veux être seul avec ma sœur. Il comprend et acquiesce silencieusement, recommençant à embêter son petit frère –qui est au sens propre plus petit que lui, Itachi étant vraiment grand.

On se dirige en silence vers l'extérieur, puis on s'assied sur un muret. Ino se tait et me laisse choisir mes mots, ou réfléchir tout simplement à ce que je vais lui dire ou pas.

« Ino, je commence. Les gênes des cheveux blonds ne sont pas dominants, et ni papa, ni maman, ni aucun de nos grands-parents n'a les cheveux clairs. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils sont notre vraie famille ? »

Elle baisse la tête et fixe longuement ses pieds. Je ne vois pas l'expression de son visage, mais je devine qu'elle ne doit pas être d'une humeur tellement joyeuse.

« Mère est réellement notre génitrice, mais pas père, m'informe-t-elle. J'ai fait énormément de recherches sur nous, en trois ans, et il y a plein de choses que je dois t'apprendre.

-Sommes-nous même réellement frères et sœurs ? je gémis. Je ne sais plus que croire…

-Non. Pas exactement. Nous ne sommes pas juste frère et sœur, nous sommes jumeaux. »

Je la regarde, incrédule. Jumeaux ? A vrai dire, c'était certes bizarre que l'on soit né le même jour, mais ç'aurait pu être une coïncidence, non ? Manifestement, ce n'en était pas une.

« En fait, tu as sauté une classe, en quelque sorte, elle m'explique. Tu as commencé l'école un an avant la normale, c'est tout. Maman est partie avec nous, nous enlevant à notre père car notre actuel beau-père est stérile. Cependant, notre vrai père nous aimait beaucoup et a lancé un avis de recherche pour deux jumeaux nouveau-nés, et pas pour un frère et sa petite sœur. Il n'a jamais refait sa vie, mais tient toujours une boutique de fleur.

-Tu es entrée en contact avec lui ?

-Non, je suis allée voir nos cartes d'identité, la ville où l'on est nés, notre date de naissance commune, et sur les livrets de famille, on apprend que notre père s'appelle Inoichi Yamanaka, et qu'Ino et Deidara sont nos seconds prénoms. Je m'appelle en réalité Aoko Ino Yamanaka… Et toi, Takeo Deidara Yamanaka.

-Takeo, c'est l'homme de feu, non ? Et Aoko, c'est l'enfant bleue… Sûrement en rapport avec tes yeux. »

Elle sourit en fixant le vide, mais elle semble soulagée. Après tout, si elle sait tout cela depuis trois ans, ça a dû être lourd porter, toute seule. Ma sœur est beaucoup moins fragile que ce qu'on imagine, tout comme moi. Ce doit être de famille.

« J'aimerais bien rencontrer Inoichi, notre… Notre père.

-Je le voudrais aussi, elle acquiesce. Mais pas seule. C'est pour cela que j'ai attendu. Je pense que si notre beau-père te battait, c'est parce que tu dois lui ressembler énormément. Ce doit être quelqu'un de bien, si c'est le cas.

-Je l'espère. »

Elle me prend la main, et prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Nous sommes mercredi, nous avons donc terminé nos cours. L'endroit où travaille Inoichi se trouve à seulement une heure en bus, et les prochains qui partent doivent y aller dans deux heures. On a le temps de rentrer, puis d'aller l'attendre, si on part maintenant. Mais, es-tu sûr de vouloir le voir ?

-Oui, j'acquiesce. Je suis sûr. »

Elle hoche alors la tête énergiquement et attrape nos deux sacs, puis m'aide à me relever. On part lentement dans la foule d'élèves qui s'en vont, mais on ne rencontre heureusement personne qui pourrait nous demander où nous allons.

On marche en silence jusqu'à la maison, qui est bien évidemment déserte. Pourquoi quelqu'un serait-il là ?

Ino boit un verre d'eau, et m'aide à me changer, puis nous repartons en direction de l'arrêt de bus où passent tous les transports en commun. Nous attendons très peu de temps, puis le bus qu'Ino m'a désigné s'arrête devant nous. Elle m'aide à monter, puis nous montrons nos abonnements, et on part s'assoir au fond. Je prends une place à côté de la fenêtre, alors que ma sœur s'assied du côté de l'allé. Elle préfère, apparemment.

« Dis, je souffle, je dois t'appeler Aoko ou Ino ?

-Ino, répond-elle d'une voix dure. C'est notre vraie identité, avec laquelle on a souffert quasiment seize ans. Avec laquelle on s'est construit. Je ne suis pas pour repartir à zéro. On a un passé, on le gardera toute la vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es Deidara Yamanaka, mon grand-frère, et pas Takeo Yamanaka, un frère jumeau timide, coincé et pourri gâté ou quelque chose de ce genre. Compris ? T'as une grande gueule, tu t'attires tous les ennuis possibles, et t'aime bien les grands bruns. C'est tout. C'est cette personne que je connais. »

Une envie de pleurer me prend, tant je suis heureux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille, une identité solide, une existence. Je suis vivant.

Je me tourne vers Ino et je la serre dans mes bras. Elle est surprise mais ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, elle me sert aussi contre elle. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, dans l'immédiat. Je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent.

« Je t'aime, Ino, je souffle. Si je ne t'avais pas toi, je n'aurais personne, au fond.

-Tu aurais toujours Itachi, elle rit. Tu as remarqué qu'il a demandé à ce qu'on nous suive et qu'Haku est assis juste derrière nous ?

-Hein ? je hurle, pas très intelligemment, je le conçois. »

Elle m'intime de baisser d'un ton, et je me retourne en déglutissant vers Haku qui est effectivement derrière nous et qui écoute de la musique avec des écouteurs noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande.

-Oh, répond-il en retirant ses écouteurs. Comme tu as eu des ennuis à l'école, tu dois avoir une assistante sociale qui t'aidera. Je suis donc mademoiselle Momochi, ton aide. »

Je me cogne la tête contre la vitre, complètement dépité, tandis qu'Ino réagit plus positivement en pouffant.

Le travestissement d'Haku me dépasse, et ses filatures incessantes sont fatigantes. Mes nerfs vont finir par lâcher, avec tout cela.

Ma sœur se retourne et se cale pour discuter avec Haku, de sujets que je ne prends même pas la peine de mémoriser. Un travesti et une sœur hystérique, un affreux mélange à supporter pour un efféminé handicapé. Houlà. Quelque bande d'originaux nous faisons…

L'arrêt que nous attendions arrive, et Ino se lève, m'attrapant par la main pour m'aider à la suivre. Je la remercie, et nous descendons, suivis par Haku.

« Bon, nous dit-il, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, dîtes-le. J'ai piraté vos téléphones et collé sur vos vêtements des mouchards. Je vous entendrais. Allez-y, et j'espère que vous passerai un bon moment avec votre père. 23, avenue Blackstone, si vous voulez sa maison, et 5 du centre-ville pour sa boutique de fleurs. Mon numéro est préenregistré en premier numéro sur vos téléphones, si jamais.

-Sinon, je dis sarcastiquement, on a presque seize ans, on sait se débrouiller seuls.

-Tu dis ça alors que tu as une attelle à la jambe et au poignet. Je dois donc resserrer ma vigilance. Et je sais que le bleu sur ta joue qui est plus ancien que les autres t'a été infligé directement chez toi par ton beau-père, c'est pour cela que je suis une nouvelle assistante sociale, pour te surveiller alors que tu es toujours chez toi. »

Je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge avec ma bouche bée. Ino, elle, pouffe de nouveau dans son coin avec un rire aigu tout à fait particulier. Haku, lui, disparait discrètement au détour d'une rue avec un nouveau signe de main.

« Bon, je demande à Ino, où se trouve notre géniteur ? Enfin, le centre-ville, plutôt…

-Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, je ne connais pas la ville… »

Le portable de ma jumelle vibre alors, et elle fronce les sourcils en lisant le message qu'elle vient de recevoir. Elle me le tend, et, effectivement, ce n'est pas anodin… Quoique, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- De : Haku

A : Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être

Prenez à gauche, puis continuez tout droit sur une centaine de mètres. Ensuite, vous allez à droite, dans la plus grande avenue. Il y a une boutique violette. C'est ici. Au fait, cette enseigne s'appelle l'Aokeo. La contraction de vos deux réels prénoms. -

Bon, Haku peut être réellement effrayant quand il le veut. J'ai l'impression qu'il voit tout, qu'il sait tout, qu'il est partout…

« J'me sens violée, me dit alors Ino. Par Haku. Il est si envahissant, j'me sens violée, quoi.

-Alors t'imagine même pas ce que je ressens… »

Le portable de ma sœur vibre encore une fois.

-De : Haku

A : Blonde-et-fière-de-l'être

Ino, n'oublie pas que je suis gay, et que ma cible est ton frère -

Raison de plus pour moi de flipper… Je frissonne, mais je me reprends et suggère à ma sœur de nous mettre en route. Elle acquiesce et nous partons en suivant les directives d'Haku, qui s'avérèrent finalement très utiles.

Arrivés devant la devanture du magasin violet, on hésita un moment. Ino fouillait la devanture du regard, et rit d'un air faux.

« Il y a pleins de violettes pour s'accorder avec la devanture violette. Le violet est la couleur de l'amour non exprimé. Tu sais, l'amour inexistant que l'on ne reçoit pas. Tellement ironique.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un meilleur frère…

-Non, toi, tu as été parfait. Je suis en colère contre les adultes, contre ceux qui auraient pu changer quelque chose, mais qui n'ont rien fait par égoïsme. Je suis en colère contre la vie qui nous a fait naître à cette place, et pas à une autre. Je suis en colère contre mère, qui nous a retiré à notre vrai père. Je suis en colère contre notre beau-père. Je suis en colère contre tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, et je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir te rendre heureux. J'en veux aussi aux forces spirituelles de ne pas te pousser dans les bras d'Itachi. On sait tous les deux que vous seriez bien mieux ensembles. »

Je reste silencieux. Je fixe le vide, en l'occurrence l'intérieur de la boutique, et je m'aperçois alors qu'un homme y est entré. Il porte un tablier violet, a des yeux bleus foncés, de longs cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval. Un seul nom me vient à l'esprit. Inoichi Yamanaka. Mon père. Notre père.

Comme hypnotisée, Ino entre, poussant la porte en verre, faisant tinter le carillon, les yeux fixés sur cet homme. Je me hâte de la suivre, et pénètre aussi dans la boutique. Les odeurs florales embaument l'air, et me choquent, comme si je les avais déjà senties quelque part. Je ne sais plus où, mais je me rappelle que j'étais heureux.

« Monsieur Inoichi Yamanaka ? demande Ino, d'une voix fébrile.

-Euh, oui, mademoiselle, répond-il en bredouillant. Je peux vous aider ?

-Je m'appelle Aoko Ino Yamanaka, et lui, c'est mon frère jumeau. Takeo Deidara Yamanaka. Nous avons été élevés par notre mère et son compagnon, qui s'était fait passer pour notre père biologique. Père biologique, qu'en réalité, vous êtes. »

La voix de ma sœur se casse, et elle baisse la tête, fixant avec application le sol. L'ambiance se fait gênée, comme embarrassée. Peut-être sommes-nous venus trop tôt ?

Non, me corrige ma conscience, nous sommes venus trop tard. Cela fait 15 ans. Presque 16. Nous aurions dû les passer aux côtés de cet homme. Nous aurions dû être avec lui depuis longtemps. Depuis le début, en fait.

« Il y a quinze ans, dit Inoichi d'une voix morne, ma femme a pris nos deux enfants âgés de dix mois et est partie en laissant un mot. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait refait sa vie.

-C'est dur à entendre, je souffle en détournant le regard, mais elle vous a utilisé. Son compagnon actuel ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Donc… Il lui fallait des enfants. Mais, elle ne s'occupe pas de nous, et on s'est dit que ce serait sympa, d'avoir un autre parent. »

L'homme se dirige à grands pas vers nous, et nous prend tous les deux dans ses bras. Je suis embarrassé, cet homme étant encore un inconnu pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'il puisse être mon père.

Elle éclate en sanglots et notre géniteur fait aussi, et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier, mais j'ai promis de ne plus pleurer, non ? Alors, s'il y a de l'eau sur mes joues, ça ne peut pas être moi. Ce doit être le plafond qui fuit, ou les larmes d'Ino, mais pas moi. Je ne pleure pas.

« Aoko, sanglote Inoichi. Takeo… Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais vous voir…

-On ne s'appelle plus comme ça, le corrige Ino en tremblant. C'est Ino et Deidara, désormais.

-Comme vous voudrez. Vous êtes mes enfants, peu m'importe votre nom, tant que vous êtes là, avec moi, et que je suis sûr que tout va bien… »

Ino acquiesce en reniflant, puis nous lâche et cherche un mouchoir dans son sac à main, puis en tend un à l'homme.

Non, pas « l'homme ».

Elle en tend un à papa.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Deidara ? me demande-t-il en fixant mes blessures.

-Je me suis bagarré. Mais je ne suis pas très costaud…

-Je vais fermer la boutique, décide papa, et on ira chez moi. Il y a tant de temps perdu que l'on doit rattraper… J'aimerais déjà parler un peu avec vous, apprendre à vous connaître… »

Ma sœur lui sourit, et on l'attend un peu tandis qu'il part ranger ses affaires dans l'arrière-boutique. Je frotte affectueusement la tête d'Ino, tandis qu'elle fait semblant de bouder puérilement, puis elle me demande de la recoiffer. Avec une seule main s'il vous plait ! Heureusement que je suis ambidextre, car ce serait la galère avec tous les 'accidents' que j'ai eu, et toutes les blessures qui vont avec.

« On peut y aller ? demande alors papa en revenant.

-Ouais, acquiesce Ino.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis venu à pieds… Ce n'est pas trop loin, mais, Deidara, si tu n'arrives pas, j'irais chercher la voiture ou on prendra le bus…

-Non, non ! je réplique. Je peux très bien marcher ! Lentement, mais je peux. »

Il fronce les sourcils en hochant la tête, puis nous partons enfin. Ils marchent bien évidemment au ralentit, mais ont le tact de ne pas me le faire remarquer. Handicapé un jour, handicapé toujours ! Je devrais me faire faire la carte pour le parking, tient, tant je suis tout le temps en béquilles, en fauteuil roulant, ou simplement couvert de bandages et d'attelles en tous genres.

« Je t'apprendrai à cogner, me dit alors mon père. Pour que tu ne te retrouves plus dans une telle situation.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, soupire Ino. C'est difficile à dire, donc on en parlera tout à l'heure, d'accord, papa ? Euh… Je peux t'appeler papa ?

-Bien sûr, rigole-t-il assez nerveusement néanmoins. »

Je pense que ma sœur va lui dire pour mes tentatives de suicide à répétition, mon automutilation et notre beau-père. Mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'elle le lui dise. Je n'en parle jamais, et, à part elle, Haku, et Yeska, personne ne le sait.

Je sais que je ne devrai pas à en avoir honte, mais c'est pourtant le cas.

Le pire, c'est qu'Itachi doit être au courant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me juge. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se rende compte qu'il est attiré par un raté, faible et incapable tel que moi.

Ah, l'amour.

« Nous sommes arrivés, déclare Inoichi. »

Je lève les yeux et voit une maison beaucoup plus spacieuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle est plus grande que celle que nous occupons avec maman et… notre beau père.

Je sais qu'Haku a dit qu'Inoichi n'a pas refait sa vie avec quelqu'un, mais j'en doute fortement en voyant la taille de la maison.

« Je vis seul, dit-il d'ailleurs, donc c'est un peu grand… Mais, vous pourriez venir dormir ici, quelque fois, non ? Du coup, il y aurait pile le bon nombre de chambres !

-Ouaip ! s'enthousiasme Ino. »

Ils se sourient mutuellement, et je suis triste en voyant ce que l'on a manqué, ce que l'on aurait pu avoir. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier, mais je ne pleure pas et me contente de sourire aussi.

Inoichi –pardon, papa- nous ouvre le portillon qui donne sur un petit jardin bien entretenu, plein de fleurs en tout genre. Forcément, au vu de son métier.

Il se penche, et attrape un pot de fleur. Des violettes, je crois. Il le tend à Ino, qui le prend en souriant, un air néanmoins interrogatif sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-elle. Des violettes ?

-En langage floral, les violettes symbolisent l'amour qui n'est pas ou n'a pas été montré…

-Merci. Enormément. C'est… C'est super gentil… »

Ma sœur a un peu de mal avec les preuves d'affections, manifestement. Je ne lui en veut pas, parce qu'elle n'a eu personne à qui les montrer. Enfin, moi, mais nous sommes jumeaux. C'est un lien bien plus fort qu'avec toutes les autres personnes. C'est spécial. Je croyais que c'était seulement le fait d'être frère et sœur, mais il y aura toujours quelque chose de surnaturel, d'inexplicable, dans la relation que deux enfants nés ensembles ont. Je ne saurai le décrire, mais je le sais, c'est tout. C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire.

« Vous entrez ? demande alors papa.

-Ah, euh, oui… je bredouille. Merci. »

Je suis Ino, et nous nous retrouvons dans une cuisine assez lumineuse. Les murs sont beiges et lavande, c'est très joli. Papa me fait assoir, pour laisser ma jambe reposer, et je le remercie, commençant à fatiguer. Il prépare du thé et s'assied en face de moi. Ino s'assied à côté de moi, autour de la petite table carrée.

« Ino, souffle notre père. Tu as dit vouloir me parler ?

-Ouais… Je sais que c'est soudain, mais… Tu penses pouvoir demander la garde alternée de Deidara ?

-C'était dans mes intentions. Et, vu que votre mère vous a retiré à moi, je serais même en droit de demander votre garde complète.

-Notre, notre beau-père, grommelle Ino, notre beau-père bat Deidara. Je ne veux pas que ça continue comme ça. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on a une assistante sociale, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je voudrais que Deidara soit plus épanoui… »

Je baisse les yeux, honteux. C'est ma faute, après tout, je devrais pouvoir me défendre seul. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Si seulement je n'étais pas si petit, si maigre, si… Si moi.

Papa hoquette de stupeur puis grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, mais je sais que ce ne doit pas être quelque chose de très gentil.

« Je vais aller voir votre mère dans deux jours, pour parler de votre garde. Si ça se passe mal, tant pis, je lui intenterai un procès.

-Pas la peine, je l'interromps. Je ne veux causer de problèmes à personne…

-Tu es mon fils, Deidara. Pendant 16 ans, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. Il faut bien que je me rattrape, de toute manière, non ? »

Je baisse les yeux en me mordillant la lèvre. Il n'a peut-être pas tort, mais… Mais, ne devrait-il pas s'occuper d'Ino en priorité ? Moi, je sais me débrouiller !

Et il nous a rencontré i peine une heure. Je ne suis pas vraiment son fils, pour le moment, je suis juste un inconnu avec des liens de sang. C'est tout.

« Deidara, grommelle Ino, arrête de broyer du noir. Même si j'avoue qu'il y a de quoi. Mère va sûrement se débrouiller pour dire que papa nous a abandonnés sans nous verser de pensions et qu'il n'est donc pas un bon père et gna, gna, gna… Et le seul moyen pour qu'on nous croit serait que tu avoues être battu. Ce que tu ne feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne le ferai pas, j'articule en fixant la table.

-Pourquoi donc ? s'exclame papa.

-Parce que Deidara a fait quatre tentatives de suicide et qu'il estime que sa vie ne fait qu'embêter tout le monde et qu'il devrait mourir, raille Ino.

-En même temps, si je n'étais pas là, tu pourrais aller vivre tranquillement avec papa, je proteste.

-Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? s'énerve-t-elle.

-Je ne le mérite pas. »

Je ne lève pas le regard et me mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Je suis fatigué et je commence à craquer. C'est idiot, il n'y a pas de quoi. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'est rien ! Cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance.

Ma sœur grogne, mais trouve néanmoins un autre sujet de conversation pour s'occuper. Papa pose toute sorte de questions sur nous. Elle lui apprend qu'elle faisait du violon, mais que mère ne nous payait qu'une activité à chacun, et que je m'étais sacrifié pour qu'elle fasse musique et solfège. L'ironie, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun talent pour le solfège ou le violon, mais que moi oui. Alors, elle me prêtait son violon et je progressais par procuration, lorsqu'elle me racontait ses cours. J'étais devenu très bon, au bout de cinq ans, mais notre maintenant beau-père l'avait découvert et s'était mis en colère, refusant qu'Ino aille au solfège et que je joue de notre violon, qui a été rangé au fond d'une armoire, pour qu'il ne le trouve pas. J'en ai rejoué, quelquefois, depuis, mais je n'en joue pas autant qu'avant et c'est vrai que cela me manque quelque peu. Ino, elle, voulait faire du piano, mais nous n'avions pas la place pour en avoir un. Je suis si désolé pour elle…

« Haku m'a envoyé un message, m'annonce ma sœur. ''Elle'' va venir nous chercher, car le dernier bus est déjà parti…

-Très bien, j'acquiesce. Merci de nous avoir invités, papa.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me remercies pour ça, dit-il. Vous êtes chez vous, ici ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que vous passez, vous pouvez amener deux ou trois affaires et rester plus longtemps…

-Ce serait chouette, accepte Ino. A plus, alors, papa !

-Au revoir ! nous salut-il. »

On sort de la maison et on attend dehors qu'Haku arrive. Il ne tarde pas, et une voiture noire –très classe, je l'avoue- s'arrête devant nous. Sauf qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un sur l'un des sièges arrière. Mais, honnêtement, pourquoi Itachi est-il toujours là ?

Bon, ok, Haku est l'un de ses employés. Mais, ça ne justifie pas tout. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je monte devant, m'annonce avec un grand sourire ma traîtresse de sœur.

-Je t'en prie, je grommelle. »

Je monte alors à l'arrière et me débat avec ma jambe et la ceinture de sécurité, puis nous pouvons y aller. Un silence embarrassant s'installe alors que je fixe mes pieds.

« Merci d'être venus nous chercher, je finis pas dire.

-De rien, répond sobrement Itachi.

-Et désolé d'être arrivé un peu tard, s'excuse Haku. A vrai dire, je voulais l'autorisation du clan et être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de quiproquo…

-Du clan ? demande Ino.

-Oui, ici, c'est le territoire du clan Sabakku, explique le petit brun. Du coup, on voulait juste dire à Gaara qu'on était ici pour des affaires personnelles et pas pour une quelconque affaire mafieuse !

-Tu parles trop, Haku, soupire Uchiha. »

Je cale ma tête contre le siège et ferme les yeux. Cette voiture est extrêmement silencieuse, et les autres passagers comme muets accentuent cet effet. En plus, elle est vraiment confortable.

Malgré moi, cette ambiance me fait fermer les yeux, et, très bientôt, m'endormir doucement, avec comme garantie la présence rassurante –malgré ce que j'en dis- d'Itachi.

* * *

*Référence à Antoine Daniel, et à What the cut !

Voilà, qui aime Yeska ? Parce que j'ai dis qu'elle ferait chier Deidara, mais je n'avais pas précisé qu'elle aiderait Itachi. Est-ce que ça la rendra plus attrayante à vos yeux ?

Plus importants, la suite sera là la semaine prochaine avec un Point De Vue d'Itachi, que m'a conseillé Deidara-Abby.

Si les chapitres n'arrivent pas souvent, c'est que j'écris en parallèle une fic 'Calendrier de l'avent', que je posterai, un chapitre par jour de Décembre. Mais il me faut des thèmes. Si vous avez des idées, dîtes-les moi ! Parce que, si j'en ai assez, ce calendrier de l'avent pourrait même bien durer jusqu'au 31 décembre... Ce sera du SasuNaru avec un ENORME fond d'ItaDei.

Enfin bon, reviews, ou idées ?


	8. Fragment de lune

Disclaimer : Paroles en italique chantées par Iwasaki Taku, et appartenant au studio qui a produit Black Butler/Kurochitsuji, originalement une œuvre de Yana Toboso. Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Le scénario est à moi.

Prairing : Ici, Deidara x Itachi

Note de l'auteur : Et bien, la suite, avec un point de vue d'Itachi. Les paroles sont celles de "The full moon is slightly chipped", l'OST d'Alois Trancy dans Kuroshitsuji. Ecoutez-là, pour avoir l'ambiance du chapitre en tête. Et puis, cette chanson est belle.

Bonne lecture !

**Niak :** Je ne te dirai rien sur la suite des évènements, ce ne serait pas drôle. Désolée ! Mais, merci, et bonne lecture !

**Aririrou :** Ah, le fameux débat NaruSasu VS SasuNaru. Sâche juste que je suis quelqu'un ayant un complexe de supériorité et qui a TOUJOURS raison. C'est idiot, mais c'est un TOC. Je suis même allé jusqu'à me disputer en plein cours de grec avec une amie parce qu'elle est pour le NaruSasu et moi pour le SasuNaru... La professeur a halluciné : la première de classe qui se met à hurler "SasuNaru", soit quelque chose d'illogique, en plein cour de latin... Donc, je préfère Sasuke en Seme, c'est tout. Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas, nan ? Bonne lecture !

**Senekata :** Merci pour tes explications, je me coucherai moins bête, ce soir, comme on dit. **Sonnyus** m'a aussi expliqué cela, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 et demi**

**Fragment de lune**

Je penche ma tête légèrement vers la droite. Malgré moi, la voiture essaie de me bercer, comme si elle voulait m'envoyer une sorte de message psychique, qui ressemblerait à : « Itachi, hypocrite, arrête de suivre Deidara partout et pour te punir, endors-toi pour ne pas pouvoir l'admirer plus longtemps ».

Heureusement pour moi, les appareils électroniques, et même les intelligences artificielles ne sont pas encore assez perfectionnées, au 21ème siècle, pour être cyniques à ce point-là. Pour avoir aucun cynisme, en fait.

Je peux donc librement regarder Deidara, qui lui, me tourne le dos. Enfin, sa tête est tournée vers la fenêtre, et le peu que je pourrais voir est caché par ses cheveux. Pour autant, je n'en veux pas à sa tignasse blonde, car elle me plait énormément. Les cheveux d'or qu'il a sont magnifiques, comme le reste de sa personne, d'ailleurs.

Je commence d'ailleurs à me dire que les Uchiha ont en général une préférence pour les blonds. Et bien, si on voit Sasuke avec Naruto, puis moi avec Deidara…

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_La pleine lune est légèrement fragmentée_

_That's so me_

_Ca me ressemble tellement_

_So please_

_Alors s'il te plait_

_Save me and hold me tight_

_Sauve moi et serre moi dans tes bras_

_Just make me all right_

_Fais-moi me sentir bien_

_Under the dark clouds_

_Dessous les nuages sombres_

_Wingless swans in my soul_

_Les ailes des cygnes dans mon âme_

_From the fortress, a pessimist_

_Venant de la forteresse, un pessimiste_

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu Deidara. Il s'est littéralement écrasé sur mon bureau. On était en sixième, et nous avions beau être tous encore un peu petits, lui, il était vraiment un nain. Je faisais à l'époque un mètre quarante-cinq, environ, et lui à peine un mètre vingt.

Maintenant, je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et lui un mètre soixante. La différence de taille n'a jamais changé, à peu près.

Enfin bon, comme il était petit, on ne le remarquait que grâce à la touffe de cheveux blonds volants en tous sens de ce petit garçon à qui on avait volé le sac et qui s'était retrouvé en retard dès le premier jour de cour. J'aurais pu me moquer de lui, si je n'avais pas été complètement ébloui par son aura. Elle était à la fois si discrète, si indiscernable, et pourtant si brillante. Il irradiait littéralement.

Il avait l'air de crier au monde « Hey, j'existe ! », tout en murmurant : « Oubliez-moi, je veux juste ne pas avoir d'ennuis ! ».

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il avait cette sorte de double facette, mais tout a été clair lors de la seconde année, celle de cinquième.

Il avait un énorme cocard, mais ce n'était pas un autre élève qui l'avait frappé.

_My howl in the night,_

_Mon hibou dans la nuit_

_To the isolated star_

_De l'étoile solitaire_

_Don't drive me crazy_

_Ne me rends pas fou_

_Everything seems too far_

_Tout à l'air si lointain_

_The sky so deep_

_Le ciel est trop profond_

_Spread endlessly_

_S'étendant éternellement_

Pendant toute l'année de cinquième, il est devenu agressif, essayant de se bagarrer sans raison, et récoltant ses premiers bleus d'écoles. Mais il était déjà blessé, et ces marques-là lui avaient été faites alors qu'il était chez lui.

Je pense que c'est pendant l'année de cinquième, alors qu'il était dans une autre classe, que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je voulais juste le protéger, juste effacer les stigmates qu'il portait sur sa peau.

L'année de quatrième, nous avons de nouveau été ensembles. Alors, je l'ai vu torse nu dans les vestiaires. Et toutes les coupures et les bleus que j'ai vu sur son dos et son ventre sont aussi profondément gravés dans ma mémoire qu'elles l'étaient sur son épiderme. Je me suis mis en tête de m'approcher de lui, et je n'avais plus aucun copain sérieux, juste des coups du soir lorsque le besoin se faisait trop grand. Mon seul but était de m'approcher de lui, même si j'ai sans doute été trop rapide pour lui.

Je sais juste que mes efforts n'ont pas aboutis, et que j'ai été déçu lorsqu'il est parti dans un autre lycée, et que j'ai dû me résoudre à passer à autre chose. Même si je n'y suis pas arrivé.

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field ?_

_Comment puis-je sur cette Terre accéder au champ de fraises ?_

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_La pleine lune est légèrement fragmentée_

_Uncertain_

_Incertaine_

_Oh please_

_Oh je t'en prie_

_Save me and let me smile_

_Sauve-moi et laisse-moi sourire_

_Just make me all right_

_Fais-moi juste me sentir bien_

_Over the bed of trees_

_Par-delà le lit d'arbres_

_My heart spins around_

_Mon cœur tourne en rond_

Lorsque je l'ai revu, dans ma classe, cette année, j'ai littéralement halluciné. Alors, il pouvait être réellement là de nouveau ? Je pourrai avoir une autre chance ?

On aurait pu penser que la réalité était trop belle, mais j'avais déjà trimé, en perdant toute ma famille –sauf Sasuke, cela va de soit- et en devant reprendre les rênes de la mafia.

Alors, oui, j'y ai cru, à cet avenir un peu trop parfait.

J'aurais dû me souvenir que la vie est cruelle et a un humour bien particulier.

Ainsi, Deidara avait peur de tout le monde désormais. Il repousse toutes les personnes essayant de s'approcher de lui, hormis sa sœur, et se fait brutaliser, sans broncher. Je trouve ça trop cruel. Trop pour lui.

Il ne l'a pas mérité.

Oui, la vie a vraiment un humour particulier.

_My howl in the dawn_

_Mon hibou dans l'aube_

_To the isolated star_

_De l'atoile solitaire_

_I dare to forgive you_

_J'ai osé t'oublier_

_Everything seems too far_

_Tout semble si lointant_

_But care for me tenderly_

_Mais prends soin de moi tendrement_

Je regarde Deidara qui dort paisiblement, et m'oblige à me souvenir que, désormais, c'est ma dernière chance. Ensuite, s'il perd tout à nouveau, il sera brisé irréversiblement.

L'ange qui s'est approché trop près du paradis en se brûlant les ailes a plus mal en chutant que l'ange déchu. Cependant, je ne sais même plus si je dois le considérer comme un ange déjà brisé ou comme un ange encore entier.

Après tout, il a déjà énormément souffert, mais continue de voler, non ? Il a toujours ses ailes.

Une révélation se fait alors à mon esprit. Deidara a perdu ses ailes, mais elles ont repoussé. Je ne sais pas si elles pourront se renouveler s'il les perd une fois encore, mais je sais qu'elles seront plus fragiles et moins performantes.

Comment faire pour l'aider à voler ? Comment faire pour qu'il garde ses ailes ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais j'y arriverai.

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field ?_

_Comment sur cette Terre puis-je accéder au champ de fraises ?_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans un mois. Y a mon anniversaire au milieu, alors je serai plutôt occupée... J'aurais peut-être dû laisser mes parents l'oublier pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas obligés de fêter quoi que ce soit.**

**Enfin bon. J'aurai enfin l'âge légal pour être inscrite sur ce site. Génial, non ?**

**En attendant, si vous avez des mots simples, style "Sapin", "Cheminée", "Patinoire" ou quelque chose du genre pour ma fic calendrier de l'avent, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Reviews ?**


	9. Lune Blanche

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à M. Kishimoto.

**Prairing :** Alors, nous partons dans du Gai Maito x Neji, ça vous va ? ... Bon, si ça vous plait pas, ItaDei, comme toujours.

**Note de l'auteur(e) :** Si je mets le "e" entre parenthèses, c'est à cause de ma transsexualité.

Tous les chapitres sortiront le 1er de chaque mois qui suit.

Si j'ai posté spécialement le jour d'Halloween, c'est car j'adore cette fête.

J'ai maintenant 13 ans, ma présence sur ce site est enfin légale.

Le prochain chapitre fera passer le rating de T à M.

Chez moi, c'est normal s'il neige en octobre, donc ne cherchez pas.

Mes parents ont finalement oublié mon anniversaire, je suis vexée.

Bon, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Lune blanche**

* * *

J'aime beaucoup la neige. Pas parce que je suis masochiste au point d'aimer le froid qui mord la peau et gerce les lèvres, mais surtout parce que c'est beau, c'est doux, ça recouvre tout la saleté de ce monde pour quelques instants montrer son innocence et sa beauté.

Je suis très fleur bleue, je sais.

Il y a un seul petit problème avec la neige elle empêche le bus de venir nous chercher.

Si, à première vue, ce n'est pas gênant, cela nous oblige tout de même, Ino et moi, à aller au lycée à pied.

Sachant que j'ai toujours ce plâtre-attelle autour de mon genou droit. Même si mon poignet a vite guérit, il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas pour mes autres blessures. Toutefois, je dois avoir des béquilles pour garder l'attelle moins longtemps. Tant pis, si ça me permet de guérir plus vite.

Autre amélioration notable, je n'ai plus été blessé depuis. Haku vit avec nous sous un pseudo de jeune femme assistante sociale, et notre beau-père est obligé de nous parler sans nous insulter et de ne pas lever la main sur nous.

Maman ne veut apparemment pas perdre notre garde.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, papa a obtenu la moitié de notre garde, ce qui fait que nous vivons deux semaines avec notre beau-père et notre mère, puis deux semaines avec papa.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vivre chez papa, car seulement deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la découverte de notre géniteur, mais, ce week-end, nous allons chez lui pour ne revenir que dans quinze jours.

Et ce week-end, c'est notre anniversaire.

J'ai été un peu déstabilisé, d'apprendre que je n'aurai pas 17 ans, mais seulement 16, et que j'ai un an d'avance sur mes camarades de classe. Je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent, même si je suis plutôt en tête de classe malgré le retard que j'ai pris à l'hôpital.

Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être sauté une classe, si j'avais vécu avec papa.

Quoique.

Je préfèrerais rester avec Ino coûte que coûte, en fait.

Mais être avec Itachi… C'est aussi bien.

Depuis deux semaines que je suis 'handicapé', il est toujours avec moi. S'il n'y avait pas cette tension sentimentale entre nous, je pourrais nous qualifier de meilleurs amis, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Comme un couple, mais… platonique. Purement platonique.

Malgré toutes mes réticences à l'encontre d'Itachi, je me rends bien compte qu'il est gentil, attentionné, au fond, et qu'il me fait des avances.

Avances auxquelles je ne réponds pas.

Je n'y arrive juste pas. J'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de me persuader de la malfaisance d'Itachi, d'un côté obscur imaginaire ou quelque chose du genre, que je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il pouvait ne pas être comme ça.

Il est encore plus parfait que ce que j'imaginais.

Pour le moment, hormis un humour noir qu'il partage avec son petit-frère, je ne pourrais lui reprocher qu'un seul défaut.

Il a passé des heures à me questionner sur l'identité de mes agresseurs, sans que je veuille lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Juugo et de Suigetsu.

Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir… Ils s'en s'ont pris à moi, et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, et ont en quelque sorte limité les pertes.

D'ailleurs, sans souffre-douleur, je me demande comment vont-ils faire pour gérer leur violence. Mais Itachi saurait bien évidemment, s'ils s'en prenaient à moi de nouveau, de qui il s'agissait. Alors, ils ne peuvent plus se défouler sur moi.

C'est ça, qui m'inquiète.

Alors, j'ai juste dit à Itachi que je ne connaissais pas l'identité de mes agresseurs, et que je n'avais pas bien distingué leurs visages.

Quant à leur motif d'agression, je l'ai carrément passé sous silence. J'espère qu'Itachi croira que c'est un traumatisme que j'ai subi, bien que je me rende compte qu'il est trop intelligent pour gober un seul de mes –je l'avoue- mensonges peu crédibles.

Enfin bon, tout ça pour en revenir à la neige qui recouvre toute la rue et le jardin. Y aller à pied, avec mon attelle, est exclu, et demander à notre beau-père de nous y emmener en voiture l'est encore plus. Nous voilà dans une impasse.

J'essaie de trouver une solution, mais je ne vois malheureusement rien qui serait en mesure de nous aider. Je soupire, plongé dans mon problème irrésoluble.

« Dei ? me demande subitement Ino. On fait quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de demander à 'père', et Haku ne vient que le soir…

-J'ai son numéro, je peux l'appeler, me propose-t-elle.

-Tu sais que je déteste embêter les gens, je marmonne. »

Elle soupire, et va dehors une énième fois pour voir si le chasse-neige passe, ou bien un bus avec des chaînes… C'est la troisième fois qu'elle le fait, depuis que nous sommes levés. Je marche toujours lentement avec mes béquilles et ne peux pas aller vérifier à sa place, puis la fenêtre de notre chambre donne sur la cour arrière, et pas sur la rue…

Je déprime encore un peu plus, des idées noires pleines l'esprit.

Je fixe d'un air absent la neige, de nouveau, l'esprit occupé par une personne à la peau pâle. Pas autant que la neige, certes, mais s'en rapprochant.

Itachi.

Je songe bien trop à lui, ces derniers temps. Et, une pensée, me titillant, n'a de cesse de m'embêter et de tourmenter mon esprit.

Le sexe, c'est la suite logique des choses lorsque deux personnes ont une relation. Un partenaire sexuel, c'est un compagnon avec qui l'on va partager plus ou moins de choses, puis que l'on va quitter. L'âme sœur, c'est la personne que l'on finira par trouver, et qu'on fera tout pour ne pas quitter.

Itachi a couché avec d'autres personnes. Okay, ma mère a couché avec mon père, avec mon beau-père, et sûrement avec d'autres garçons, et elle reste une personne respectable… Ses actes n'en font pas une traînée, mais une adulte normale.

Tout comme Itachi a simplement satisfait sa libido en ayant des expériences avec d'autres personnes.

Bon, ça, c'est sur le point matériel, objectif. Mais sur le plan émotionnel…

Avant, au Moyen-Age, on n'avait qu'une femme ou qu'un seul mari dans sa vie. On était loyal, et hormis dans le cas de mariages arrangés qui laissaient insatisfaits, on ne couchait qu'avec une personne.

Non, à cette époque, on ne baisait pas, on ne couchait pas, on faisait l'amour.

Ouais, l'amour, parlons-en.

Si on appelle ceci ainsi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. On ne devrait pas avoir de rapport sexuel sans sentiments pour moi. Mais, c'est tellement entré dans les mœurs de notre civilisation, que… J'imagine que pour beaucoup, cela n'a plus aucune sorte d'importance, les sentiments.

Sauf que, égoïstement, pour moi, ça en a, de l'importance. Je suis prêt à sortir avec Itachi, à coucher avec lui, à lui donner ma première fois… Mais, si pour moi, ce serait une preuve d'amour absolu, pour lui, ce serait quoi ? Une expérience comme une autre ?

Un autre soupir franchit mes lèvres, encore. Après tout, peut-être est-ce de ma faute, peut-être suis-je trop prude, trop fleur bleue, trop vieux jeu, trop coincé, trop sentimental, trop…

Trop moi.

Ma sœur arrive alors, faisant claquer la porte, et m'interpelle :

« Deidara ! Itachi vient nous chercher en voiture, il est devant la porte ! »

Quand on parle du loup… Dans mon cas, quand on pense au loup, précisément.

Ou quand on parle comme un schizophrène en puissance à un public imaginaire, à sa conscience…

« Faut qu'je m'fasse interner pour abus de niaiserie, je marmonne à voix basse.

-De quoi ? me demande Ino.

-Nan, rien, je souris. Allons-y. Je trouve juste qu'Itachi en fait trop.

-Il est amoureux de toi.

-Il CROIT être amoureux de moi, je rétorque. Nuance. »

Elle souffle, puis attrape nos deux sacs. Mon corps est déjà trop lourd à porter pour mes pauvres mains subissant les béquilles, alors elle se charge du cartable. Même si je n'aime pas être dépendant de qui que ce soit.

Encore moins d'Ino.

Et encore moins, d'Itachi.

Elle me tient la porte, et je grince des dents, grommelant que je peux le faire tout-seul-comme-un-grand, mais elle me traite de gamin. C'est vrai que, si ça se trouve, Ino est née quelques minutes avant moi. Et que c'est ma grande sœur.

Je trébuche sur mes béquilles et je sautille comme un idiot sur un pied pour me stabiliser, puis je lève enfin les yeux.

Il y a, au milieu de la route, un 4x4 gris, avec des chaînes aux roues pour minimiser les risques de dérapage. Itachi est debout, devant, semblant nous attendre. A la place conducteur, je vois Haku, qui semble s'amuser comme un fou en parlant à une personne à l'arrière. J'ai beau plisser les yeux, toutefois, je n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit.

Itachi –que je dévisage un peu trop longuement- me sourit, et je grimace en essayant de le rejoindre.

Faisons une petite équation, le voulez-vous, chers gens dans ma tête ? Alors, prenez un individu complètement dérangé et maladroit –et blond de surcroît. Ajoutez-y de la neige et des béquilles, puis soustrayez un pied. Vous obtiendrez une chute monumentale.

Sauf que là, vous rajoutez un Itachi Uchiha, Apollon vivant descendu sur terre pour tourmenter le dit individu.

Vous obtiendrez alors un brun prenant dans ses bras un blond pour qu'il ne se casse pas la figure, tandis que le blond vocifère et ne veut pas se faire porter « comme une fille ».

Rajoutez maintenant une sœur féministe gueulant que « qui a-t-il de dégradant à se faire porter comme une fille ? Sans êtres féminins, aucun de nous ne serait là pour en parler ! ».

Résultat final de l'équation : un joyeux bordel.

Après être monté dans la voiture, je me rends compte qu'il y a sept places. Deux à l'avant, trois au milieu, et deux dans le coffre. La personne que je n'avais pas réussi à discerner est Sasuke, assis au milieu. Je choisis de me mettre au fond, pour n'embêter personne, et Ino monte à l'avant.

Haku me salue et m'annonce alors qu'on va encore chercher du monde.

« Naruto n'habite pas très loin, m'explique-t-il, et Sakura est vers la colline, elle ne pourra donc pas venir à pieds –trop glissant.

-Je comprends, j'acquiesce. Merci d'être venus nous chercher, au fait. Avec les béquilles, ça aurait été… Légèrement compliqué… »

Sasuke grommelle quelque chose à ma sœur et à Haku, puis ils se mettent à rigoler d'un rire moqueur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils racontent, mais ils m'énervent.

Enfin, j'ai un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau parce qu'Itachi est juste à côté de moi. Je bataille avec ma ceinture de sécurité, troublé par sa proximité. Il soupire, et finit par m'aider, plaçant ses mains sur les miennes. Je rougis brusquement en détournant la tête, balbutiant un remerciement quelconque.

Ceux de devants pouffent alors de nouveau, mais je n'ai pas la force de les réprimander, trop las. Ils m'ennuient profondément.

« Au fait, Deidara ! s'écrie ma sœur en braillant. J'avais oublié de te dire ! J'ai parlé à papa, et il a dit qu'il voudrait bien faire une fête pour notre anniversaire ! Et du coup, comme ça serait à un mois d'Halloween, j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une fête costumé !

-Et c'est ce week-end, notre anniversaire, et tu n'y penses que maintenant ? je soupire. Tu ne penses pas t'y prendre un peu trop tard ?

-En fait, j'ai déjà tout préparé et invité tout le monde, me manquait juste ton consentement…. »

Je soupire, levant les yeux au ciel. Ino est vraiment insouciante, quelquefois. Bien sûr, je ne lui enlèverai pas son plaisir, si elle veut une fête costumée, qu'elle en fasse une ! Néanmoins, trouver un costume, tout organiser… Je ne sais pas si elle a choisi la voie de la facilité.

Mais, si elle a réellement déjà tout orchestré, peut-être est-ce plus simple que je ne le pense ?

Le paysage de la rue enneigée défile, et je colle ma tête à la vitre. Le 4x4 a de suffisamment gros pneus pour amortir les secousses et je ne me cogne pas trop la tête contre le verre. Enfin, plexiglass ? Ou verre ?

Question existentielle, je vous prie.

Ah, il me semble tout de même que le prof de techno nous avait expliqué un truc sur ça… Du verre sécurit, si je ne m'abuse. Un verre qui se fendille au lieu d'exploser.

On se couchera moins débiles ce soir.

Bien que, ce ne sera pas moins débiles mais plus instruits, techniquement…

« Qui va chercher Sakura ? demande Haku. J'y vais, ou quelqu'un… ?

-J'm'y colle ! annonce ma sœur en se dépêchant de sauter de la voiture et de sautiller vers la maison de Sakura comme une hyperactive. »

Des fois, je me demande si elle n'est pas réellement hyperactive, ou si elle n'a pas pompé toute mon énergie lorsqu'on n'était que des fœtus dans le ventre de notre mère… On si je suis juste un incapable trop lent et elle une fille énergique.

D'ailleurs, elle se ramène en dérapant sur le verglas, suivie de près par son amie aux cheveux roses.

« Merci de me mener ! dit Sakura en guise de salutation.

-De rien, répond Haku. Bon, maintenant, on va chercher Naruto ?

-Ouais, acquiesce Sasuke, soudain plus enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver son petit ami. »

Une fois les filles attachées, nous faisons marche arrière, puis on se dirige vers l'appartement de Jiraya. Naruto est déjà en bas de l'immeuble -emmitouflé comme nous tous- dans une écharpe orange criarde, un bonnet noir sur ses cheveux que je devine en pétard, mais ne porte qu'un blouson de cuir et pas une parka comme moi.

Le blond saute dans le 4x4, salut tout le monde à la cantonade, puis embrasse son chéri brièvement, balance son sac à ses pieds, et finit par s'attacher. Le tout en 5 secondes. Je suis entouré soit d'hyperactifs, soit j'suis une larve humaine.

On finit heureusement par arriver devant le lycée. Tout le monde se précipite dehors pour ne pas arriver en retard et pour profiter un peu de la neige, comme de vrais gamins. Moi, par contre, je me relève lentement, sors à cloche-pied, et bataille avec mes béquilles pour les sortir du 4x4. Heureusement, Itachi les attrape et me les donne, tandis que je détourne le regard et marmonne un remerciement.

« Y a pas de quoi, me répond-il. »

Il prend mon sac à dos sur l'épaule droite et le sien sur l'épaule gauche, puis referme la porte en souhaitant à Haku une bonne journée.

Je pose mes béquilles dans de la neige molle, préférant avoir les pieds mouillés plutôt que de me casser la figure en glissant sur du verglas. J'avance lentement mais sûrement, passant à coté de ma sœur qui, il semblerait, fait un bonhomme de neige sur le trottoir avec Sakura. La rue est encore recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, il n'y a que nous, et je n'entends que le bruit du rire de Naruto.

L'ambiance me rend mélancolique. Il ne fait pas encore jour, et les flocons de neige s'accrochent à mes cils. Je ferme mes paupières pour les chasser, puis me retourne vers Itachi qui me suit.

Il a une écharpe, lui aussi, et les joues rosies par le froid. Il me sourit. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire en échange.

Là, je suis heureux.

Il aura fallu attendre que j'aie quasiment 16 ans, une jambe dans le plâtre, et qu'il tombe dix centimètres de neige pour que je sois heureux.

Nan, c'est pas ça.

Il aura fallu attendre qu'Itachi soit à mes côtés pour que je sois heureux.

* * *

« C'est hyper drôle ! s'amuse Naruto.

-J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire, je ris. »

Finalement, Ino a décidé qu'on fêterait Halloween et notre anniversaire en même temps. J'avais bien raison quant à la difficulté d'organiser seul une fête… Le 23 septembre, on n'a donc rien fait, mais nous sommes maintenant le 31 octobre. Ce jour étant idéal, dans l'histoire où je n'ai plus qu'une genouillère et pas de béquilles, mais cette date était malheureusement tombée dans les semaines de garde de notre mère et de notre père (mais pas de notre papa, nuance à saisir).

Ainsi, nous ne pouvons pas accueillir grand monde chez mère et père, alors nous avons loué la salle des fêtes de la ville. Ayant besoin de bras pour décorer, on a réquisitionné Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Lee et Gaara. Nous sommes donc tous réunis dans la salle en train d'accrocher de fausses toiles d'araignées au plafond. Naruto est monté sur une échelle, que je suis en train de tenir avec Ino.

« Arrête de t'agiter, ordonne Ino, si tu tombes, je décline toute responsabilité !

-Euh… bredouille Naruto en nous regardant. Ino, tu peux lever la main ? »

Ma sœur s'exécute, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas non plus l'utilité de ce geste, mais le blond se met soudainement à sourire.

« C'est bon ! Faut juste que je retienne que celle qu'a le tee-shirt gris c'est Ino !

-Hein ? je m'exclame, surpris.

-Bah ouais, vu que t'as plus tes béquilles et que vous êtes coiffés et habillés presque pareil aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à vous différencier ! s'exclame Naruto. Vous vous ressemblez trop !

-On doit prendre ça pour un compliment ? demande ma jumelle, dubitative.

-Bah ouais, rit Naruto. »

Je souris moi aussi, c'est vrai que la ressemblance entre nous deux est presque comique. De plus, je n'ai pas encore mué, au niveau de la voix, et on a donc le même ton. On n'a effectivement pas eu le temps de se coiffer aujourd'hui et on a une queue de cheval fait à l'arrache ainsi que des barrettes retenant nos franges, puis on a enfilé des vêtements à la va-vite. Ino a ainsi un large tee-shirt gris et moi un haut noir, on est chaussé de bottes de neige foncés et nos bas de survêtements dissimulent pour moi l'attelle que je garderai encore quelques temps.

« Ce soir, je lui dis, on aura les mêmes costumes. Vous allez halluciner !

-Nope, mon costume sera mieux ! nous défit le blondinet.

-Plus beau ou fera plus peur ? rétorque ma sœur.

-Euh… balbutie-t-il, pris au dépourvu. »

Ino ricane, puis lâche l'échelle quand Naruto descend, ayant terminé avec sa toile d'araignée géante factice.

« Bon, on fait quoi, ensuite ? me demande le blond.

-On va aller voir Gaara, Sasuke, Lee et Itachi, je réponds. Ils sont en train d'évider les citrouilles et d'y placer des bougies.

-Vous avez fait la totale ! s'extasie Naruto.

-Bah, une fois qu'on aura terminé les citrouilles, relativise Ino, on aura fini la décoration ! Et on ira se mettre en costume à la maison. »

On traverse la salle des fêtes et on se retrouve vers le bar où sont assis Gaara et Sasuke, en train de tailler des potirons.

« J'aime bien le sourire de cette citrouille, dit le roux à Sasuke.

-On dirait une psychopathe, répond le brun en levant un sourcil. Avec une bougie, ça rendra bien !

-Coucou ! les aborde Naruto. Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

-Il ne reste que quelques citrouilles, répond Gaara. Lee et Itachi sont allés en mettre dans la cour, et sur les rebords de fenêtres. Ils vont revenir avec les plus grosses pour l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, on va peut-être aller les aider, car c'est sacrément lourd, à force. »

J'acquiesce, et m'apprête à répondre, mais Lee me coupe en débarquant derrière nous. Il a les bras encombrés de trois citrouilles finement décorées faisant chacune 50 centimètres de diamètres. Je ne vois même plus sa tête.

« T'inquiète pas chéri ! dit Lee à Gaara. On est musclés, Itachi et moi !

-Je n'en doute pas, rétorque le roux. Mais si vous faîtes tout tomber, on sera embêtés. »

C'est au tour d'Itachi d'arriver, portant lui aussi trois citrouilles. Je ne distingue pas non plus son visage, seulement le haut de ses cheveux.

« Il reste une seule citrouille géante dehors, annonce-t-il.

-Je vais la chercher ! je réplique.

-Ino, on est pas des vrais mecs si on te laisse y aller, soupire Sasuke. »

Je me retourne vers lui, ne comprenant pas. Plus tôt, la remarque de Naruto m'avait pourtant bien montré qu'on nous confondait, moi et ma jumelle. La phrase de Sasuke s'explique donc !

« Ah, je rigole. Merci Sasuke, mais moi c'est Deidara ! »

Je pars alors vers la cour, boitant toujours légèrement, pour y trouver une très grosse citrouille d'un mètre de diamètre. Cependant, elle a été évidée, et je la soulève facilement. Puis, je retourne à l'intérieur, frissonnant à cause de l'air glacial. Il va sûrement neiger de nouveau, cette nuit. L'hiver aura été rude.

« On pose la grosse citrouille où ? je demande.

-Tu sais que tu étais censé te reposer ? soupire Itachi.

-Mon genou est censé se reposer, pas mes biceps ! je marmonne tandis qu'il me prend la citrouille des mains. »

Il se fiche de ce que je lui raconte et va porter la citrouille dans un quelconque endroit. Ino et Gaara bougent les tables, modifiant leur agencement, et remettent les nappes orange et noires. Naruto branche je ne sais quoi à son ordi et au vidéo projecteur qui nous serviront à faire un karaoké. On a trouvé un site pour nous juger, ne voulant pas se disputer avec des juges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu installes ? je demande au blond.

-Une wii ! s'exclame t-il. On pourra faire un Just Dance, ce sera trop drôle !

-Jamais joué.

-Inculte ! T'as raté ta vie !

-De toute façon, je testerai ce soir, donc je ne resterai pas un inculte plus longtemps…

-Tu ne devais pas ménager ta jambe, toi ? nous interrompt Itachi, en digne rabat-joie. Si tu te foules le genou par-dessus une foulure, t'auras le droit à un nouveau plâtre !

-On a 16 ans qu'une fois ! me défend Naruto. »

Je tape dans la main de Naruto, le remerciant. Itachi soupire encore, puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux en disant que je ne viendrai pas me plaindre si je finissais en fauteuil roulant.

« Deidara ! m'interpelle Ino. Faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller se changer avant que les autres n'arrivent !

-J'y vais aussi, annonce Gaara. Comme la salle des fêtes sert aussi de salle de spectacle, y a des coulisses-vestiaires. On peut s'habiller là-bas. Ino, tu es la seule fille, vas-y en première.

-D'accord, mais j'y vais avec Dei. C'est mon frère, j'l'ai vu à poil tellement de fois, et en sous-vêtements encore plus, donc on s'en fout. »

Elle attrape alors le sac à dos où nous avons mis nos affaires et part vers le vestiaire. Je la suis silencieusement. Les coulisses en question sont plutôt exiguës, de simples bancs sur les côtés d'une pièce froide tout en longueur.

« Je viens d'y penser, dis-je à Ino. Mais je t'ai laissé choisir nos costumes, à quoi ressemblent-ils ?

-On a les même, sourit-elle. Et je vais nous maquiller de façon à ce que personne ne puisse nous différencier !

-Si ça t'amuse… »

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle attrape alors le bas de mon tee-shirt et me l'enlève, puis retire mon pantalon sans gêne. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude, avec Ino. Ensuite, elle m'assoit de force sur un banc, puis me retire mes bottes et mes chaussettes. Elle me balance alors un débardeur à la figure, ainsi qu'un short en legging, et je suppose que je dois les enfiler. Je m'exécute, tandis qu'elle s'habille des mêmes choses que moi.

« Comme tu boites, m'annonce-t-elle, je vais boiter aussi toute la soirée. Je vais nous mettre des faux boulets de fantômes à la jambe où ton genou est endommagé. Ensuite, je vais nous mettre de longues chemises de nuits blanches, que je vais taillader, recouvrir de faux sang, et je vais foutre de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées dans nos cheveux après les avoir emmêlés. Puis, je nous maquillerai le teint en le faisant encore plus clair qu'il ne l'est et je nous dessinerai des cernes. Des objections ?

-Tu te donnes trop de mal pour juste un costume, tu sais ?

-Mais si ça m'amuse ? »

Je la laisse faire en soupirant, pendant qu'elle met toutes ses menaces à exécution. Je suis sûre que je ressemble à une fille. D'ailleurs, Ino se maquille et s'habille toute seule, et elle fait réellement peur. On dirait que ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'a pas dormi, avec ces cernes étranges, et ses pupilles si… claires ?

« Ino, es-tu devenue aveugle entre temps ?

-Non, rit elle, ce sont les lentilles de contact. D'ailleurs, mets les tiennes.

-Je suis obligé ? je soupire. Parce que je n'en ai jamais mise, et….

-S'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir ? geint-elle. »

Je cède et essaie de mettre ses objets de torture. Heureusement, je me débrouille pas mal, et hormis un petit temps d'adaptation, tout se passe bien.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte du vestiaire. Je reconnais la voix de Gaara :

« Vous avez bientôt terminé ?

-Ouaip, je finirai de nous maquiller dehors ! acquiesce Ino en ouvrant la porte. »

Le roux fronce les sourcils en nous voyant, tandis que Naruto qui l'accompagne fait carrément un bond en arrière.

« Oh putain de bordel de merdouille de bidulisme ! hurle-t-il tout en s'étranglant avec sa langue. Vous devriez passer pro en maquilleurs ! Vous avez les têtes des zombies de Walking Dead !

-N'exagère rien, soupire Gaara. Il n'empêche que c'est du très bon travail.

-Et encore, sourit ma sœur, je ne nous ai pas encore arrosés de faux sang ! Il sèche vite, et ça fera hyper dégeu sur les chemises de nuits toutes abimées…

-Mais, euh… bredouille le blondinet. J'peux pas vous différencier… Ah si ! Dei boite ! »

Seulement, Naruto pointe Ino du doigt, et pas moi. Je me lève alors, récupère le sac, et sort des vestiaires en boitant aussi. Les boulets de bois qu'Ino nous a attachés font un bruit lugubre en raclant contre le carrelage.

« Juste, j'apostrophe Ino, on ne va pas rester pieds nus ?

-Non, me répond-elle. On va mettre des chaussettes rouges aspergés de sang sec. On va aller dans la cour pour faire ça !

-Mais, du coup, dis une nouvelle fois Naruto. Qui est qui ?

-Mystère, je réponds en souriant. »

Je suis Ino jusqu'à l'extérieur, où elle me donne des chaussettes rouge carmin, puis m'asperge d'un liquide rouge étrange qui sèche et durcit rapidement. On dirait réellement du sang, après coup. Elle mouille aussi le bas de sa chemise de nuit blanche, puis nous en fout un peu partout sur les manches. Je commence néanmoins à avoir froid, dehors, et demande à ma sœur quand est-ce qu'elle a terminé.

« C'est bon, me répond-elle. Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où sont Lee, Itachi et Sasuke ?

-Non, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée… Ils n'étaient pas avec Gaara ni avec Naruto, et on ne les a pas croisés dans la grande salle.

-On est de retour ! nous cri justement Lee en arrivant au tournant de la rue. »

Il est suivi de Sasuke et d'Itachi, et sont tous changés. Lee a une espèce de costume humoristique de citrouille, tandis que les deux Uchihas ont penchés pour des vampires, un classique.

Leurs costumes ont beaux n'être pas vraiment originaux, on dirait qu'ils ont été taillés pour eux, et ils leur vont très bien. De plus, le noir fait ressortir leur peau. Ils sont très beaux.

(Bon j'essaie d'avoir un avis objectif depuis le début, mais j'avoue que pour moi, Itachi est le plus beau, même s'il se ramenait avec un costume de fée. Mais ça, c'est parce que je ne suis pas vraiment normal. Enfin.)

« Vous faîtes vraiment flipper, tous les deux, nous dit Sasuke en détaillant nos costumes. C'est un mélange de malade mental-fantôme-zombie ?

-Nan, je le raille. Le mélange de malade mental-fantôme-zombie c'est notre tête de tous les jours. Là, on essayait de se déguiser en princesses, t'as vu comme nos robes elles sont trop choupichoupinettes ?

-Ouais, j'avoue, c'est tellement mignon ! explose de rire Lee.

-Je vais te manger la cervelle et la décorer avec pleins de paillettes pour la catapulter sur des licornes malabar arc-en-ciel ! dit ma sœur en jouant le jeu. »

Tout le monde rigole, et je me dis que c'est vraiment bon de rire pour un rien lorsqu'on en a envie. Itachi m'attrape par la main et me tire vers l'intérieur.

« Dei, tu vas chopper la mort en restant comme ça dehors, me dit-il.

-Je sais, je sais, je soupire. Mais ? Comment t'as fait pour me différencier d'Ino ?!

-Même si tu te mets des lentilles de contact ou coiffe tes cheveux en pétard, pour moi, tes yeux et tes cheveux auront toujours un éclat particulier. »

* * *

Si j'ai bien compté, ce soir, nous sommes 22. Ma sœur et ses amis –qui sont devenus les miens- plus Nagato, Konan, Itachi, moi, Yeska, Hikari et Haku. Pour ces trois derniers, ils se sont très bien intégrés, et j'ai l'impression que plus personne ne trouve bizarre le fait que deux adolescentes de 14 ans soient proches de moi, ainsi qu'un homme ayant 5 ans de plus que nous, même si Haku fait jeune. Tant de monde est bénéfique pour moi, et nous nous amusons plutôt beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de dire est français. Probablement pas. Bon, je m'en fiche, l'idée principale c'est que je m'éclate, ce soir.

Il s'est révélé que l'on puisse chanter sur « Just Dance », du coup, quatre personnes dansent tandis qu'une ou deux autres chantent. Pour le moment, je n'ai fait que chanter, la danse n'étant pas réellement ma tasse de thé.

Ino, elle, danse beaucoup. Nous avons retiré les boulets pour nous mouvoir plus simplement, cependant, elle fait exprès de continuer à boiter en dansant pour qu'on nous confonde, ça l'amuse, vraisemblablement. Je trouverai cela drôle aussi si Itachi n'était pas le seul à réussir à nous distinguer. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait toujours s'il a en face de lui moi ou ma sœur. Bizarrement, je m'en sens flatté, et ça me réchauffe le cœur, de savoir qu'il arrive à me reconnaître. Enfin, passons.

« Ino ! m'interpelle Naruto, croyant que je suis ma sœur. Tu danses ? On va faire 'This is Halloween', elle est mythique, celle-là !

-J'fais le squelette fille trop belle ! intervient Ino en agressant Naruto.

-Euh, d'habitude c'est pas Ino qui veut faire le squelette ? demande le blond. Ah, mais c'était Dei, au début ! »

Je souris face à ces yeux écarquillés, puis me dépêche de boiter pour aller récupérer une manette. Il me sourit, et m'encourage.

Ce soir, Naruto a mis un costume magnifique, dont le but n'est pas de faire peur mais surtout d'émerveiller. Apparemment, c'est un déguisement pour femme, mais il est sublime dedans. Une robe s'arrêtant aux genoux violette à corset noir surplombe une paire de botte en cuir montante à talon aiguille. Le blond porte aussi un chapeau de sorcière en velours mauve foncé.

Lorsque les autres sont arrivés, ils n'ont pas semblés surpris de son accoutrement ou du fait que je sois moi aussi en robe blanche, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une chemise de nuit. Ils acceptent tout, et je trouve ça vraiment superbe.

Ma jumelle finit par me suivre, puis Tenten et Yeska décident de danser aussi. C'est Kankuro et Kiba qui prennent le micro pour chanter, et je sens que ça va devenir n'importe quoi.

« J'veux faire le vampire ! nous dis Yeska. Il est tellement chelou qu'il en est drôle !

-Je prends la sorcière, alors, réponds Tenten. Ino, Dei, vous préférez quoi ?

-Je m'en fiche, celui qu'il reste, j'annonce.

-Bah alors, propose ma sœur, prend la citrouille ! Comme ça j'peux prendre mon ami le squelette fluo ! »

J'acquiesce, et me place alors vers le milieu. Ma sœur s'allonge, comme si elle connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur, et les deux autres filles se placent quelque peu en retrait.

La chanson commence alors, et je me rends compte que j'ai choisi le personnage le plus embêtant à incarner. Je dois faire un sort magique pour réveiller Ino, une invocation pour Yeska et Tenten, puis inviter l'écran à danser avec nous. Sinon, c'est normal. Ce jeu me semble sympathique, même s'il a été fait pas des éternels enfants.

La chorégraphie semble tout aussi mignonne, avec le balancement de bras plutôt simple. Kankuro essaie de chanter les paroles mais Kiba baragouine des choses incompréhensibles, n'aimant manifestement pas l'anglais.

« Girls and boys of every age, chante Kankuro. Would you like see something strange ? Come with us and you will see, this is our town of Halloween ! »

Le début est simple, mais je grimace face au pas suivant. Sautiller sur ma jambe endolorie ne sera pas simple. Bon, je n'aurais qu'à le faire à pas à gauche mais pas à droite.

« -This is Halloween, braille Kiba, this is Halloween ! Pumpink scream on the dark of night ! This is Halloween, everybody make a scene ! Trick or treat on the dark on the night.

-In our town, everybody scream ! On our town of Halloween, continue Kankuro. »

J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne chantent pas les vrais paroles, et Kiba se met même à dire 'na na na' lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à chanter assez vite. Néanmoins, tout le monde rit, et je suis pris d'un fou rire aussi lorsque Tenten se met à remuer un chaudron invisible.

Puis, la fin de la chanson arrive, et je suis sensé tourner sur moi-même en levant les bras. Je saute alors sur ma jambe gauche, la droite levée, et remuant les mains pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je finis malheureusement par me casser la figure, me faisant mal aux fesses contre le carrelage froid.

« Aïe, je gémis, tandis que tout le monde rigole en se foutant de ma gueule.

-Tout va bien, Ino ? s'écrie Hinata en m'aidant à me relever.

-Ouaip, merci Hinata, c'est bon ! je la remercie. »

On continue à nous confondre, finalement. Pourtant, je pensais que la brune était observatrice, mais… De toute manière, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche un peu. Et c'est drôle de voir que je ressemble autant à ma sœur.

Naruto décide qu'il veut danser « My first, my last, my everything », et il entraîne Sasuke, Kiba et Neji avec lui. Uzumaki-Namikaze choisit de faire le motard, Sasuke le type coincé en costard, puis Neji le plombier, et Kiba le fou habillé en jaune.

Ma sœur chante avec Sakura, et je vais m'assoir contre un mur à côté de Gaara qui semble ne vouloir danser à aucun prétexte.

« Ton genou va bien, Deidara ? me demande la roux.

-Ouais, t'inquiète. »

Tout le monde a fini par m'appeler Dei, mais Gaara continue d'utiliser mon prénom entier. Itachi, lui oscille entre les deux, tout comme ma sœur. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sont très proches de moi, mais pour Gaara, ce doit surtout être son éducation. En tout cas, avec Itachi et ma sœur, c'est le premier qui m'appelle par mon prénom de la soirée.

« -Tu as un sacré sens de l'observation, je constate. Pour me différencier d'Ino en fonction de notre boitement.

-Dans le milieu où je vis, c'est utile.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment de simples adolescents peuvent avoir été entraînés si vite dans la mafia ou dans le côté sombre du pouvoir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Juste de le savoir et de l'accepter.

-C'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.

-Crois-moi, j'en suis bien conscient. »

Nous nous taisons, regardant les danseurs. Ils font une espèce de « mouvement de la poule » tout en reculant, et Kiba en profite pour prendre Neji dans ses bras. Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Manifestement, Neji ne le savait pas non plus, car il rougit et se dégage. Naruto, lui, se retourne pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais se cogne contre le nez de Sasuke, trébuche, puis tombe sur le brun, qui tombe sur Neji, qui s'écarte en bousculant Kiba, qui le réceptionne en le reprenant dans ses bras. Et plus personne ne danse.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru, me dit Gaara, être heureux en étant avec des gens si insouciants. Leur innocence a dû me contaminer.

-Bizarrement, j'ai le même sentiment que toi. Si je peux me permettre une blague idiote, tu aurais mieux fait de te déguiser en citrouille. Par rapport à tes cheveux.

-Je suppose que l'orange est la couleur d'Halloween. Mais n'aurais-je pas mieux fait d'être habillé en orange avec des cheveux verts ? »

Je ris, puis tourne la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur en face. Il est enroulé dans plein de bandelettes sur tout son corps, mais son visage est quasiment libre, seules deux bandelettes le recouvrent : une dans les cheveux et une allant du bas de sa joue gauche au haut de sa tempe droite. Il porte comme d'ordinaire de l'eye-liner autour de ses yeux verts yeux verts qui me scrutent.

« Un jour, me dit-il, tu seras heureux avec Itachi.

-Tu dois être la centième personne qui me le dit.

-Oui, mais moi, j'en suis sûr. Je sais que tu ne crois pas y être prêt, et que tu as peut-être besoin de temps. Mais les humains ne sont pas éternels. Ils meurent. Tu regretteras d'avoir tant attendu, un jour prochain. »

Etrangement, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, et je suis d'accord avec lui, mais je n'envisage pas d'aller avec Itachi. Cette option me semble si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Après tout, nous sommes déjà l'un à côté de l'autre, ensemble d'une certaine manière, même si nous ne sommes pas un couple. Je suis avec lui et je suis heureux.

« Quand on parle du loup, soupire Gaara. Je vous laisse. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire, Deidara.

-Et encore une fois, merci, je lui réponds. »

Je me retourne ensuite pour voir la personne avec qui le roux veut me laisser, même si je me doute de qui il s'agit. Itachi s'avance vers moi, m'aide à me relever, puis me propose d'aller prendre l'air.

« Allons-y, j'acquiesce. »

On s'éloigne du bruit et de l'euphorie collective, pour se retrouver dehors, en tête à tête, regardant la neige qui tombe doucement. J'avais raison, alors. La lune fait étinceler le sol, et tout le paysage est blanc. Le ciel nuageux reflète lui aussi sa blancheur, et ma tenue et ma peau blanche doivent bien se fondre dans le décor.

« C'est très beau, je souffle, sans oser troubler le silence. »

Itachi acquiesce, mais ne répond rien, laissant le charme féérique dans l'atmosphère prospérer. J'ai envie d'entonner un chant de noël alors que nous ne sommes qu'à Halloween. Pourtant, la neige semble m'y encourager.

« Douce nuit, je commence, sainte nuit. Doux sommeil, pas de bruit…

-C'est une chanson chrétienne. Je ne te savais pas catholique.

-La religion a beau rejeter l'homosexualité, le divorce, le sexe avant le mariage et un tas de trucs cons, on a tout de même besoin de croire en quelque chose. Sinon, on aurait plus d'espoir. Et l'espoir fait vivre.

-Tu as un point de vue intéressant. »

Lorsque je parlais à Gaara, je comprenais ce qu'il cachait derrière ses paroles, ce qui voulait dire. Avec Itachi, cependant, je perds de ma lucidité, et je m'embrouille s'il ne va pas droit au but.

« Quel est le tien ? je lui demande. De point de vue ?

-On a besoin d'un but, pas d'un espoir, selon moi. D'une perspective d'avenir. Pas d'une bonne perspective d'avenir, pas forcément une joyeuse, juste une perspective. Des gens avec qui la partager. Et c'est tout. »

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Parle-t-il de moi, de lui, ou d'un cas hypothétique ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'entre dans son jeu.

« Donc, quelqu'un qui va rester balayeur toute sa vie en vivant avec son chat et son vieux colocataire peut être heureux ? Mais un homme divorcé qui ne voit jamais ses enfants et qui ne sait pas s'il veut rester chef d'entreprise ou tout foutre en l'air peut aller se suicider. C'est ça ?

-Oui, ça pourrait. Bien sûr, ça dépend des personnes, mais ça pourrait. Si on te prend pour exemple, on voit d'ailleurs que ta rencontre avec Yeska, plus le soutien de ton ami Sasori et de ta sœur, puis la perspective de trouver ton vrai père t'ont rendu plus fort et ont retiré tes idées suicidaires. Enfin, j'espère que tu n'as plus de pulsions suicidaires… »

Je soupire en secouant la tête négativement. Après tout, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus envie de me pendre. Ou de me taillader les veines. Cela fait quasiment un mois que je ne l'ai plus fait, et je ne veux plus jamais le refaire. C'est du passé.

« C'est surtout grâce à toi, Itachi. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais tu es très important pour moi. Alors ton soutien a été extrêmement bénéfique.

-Si je compte autant pour toi, alors pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à me repousser ?

-Je ne te repousse pas ! je me défends. Enfin, je ne te repousse plus. Je veux juste être avec toi, et que le temps passe lentement. Depuis longtemps, je n'avais pas eu la sensation d'être heureux. Je ne veux plus la perdre.

-Alors, je resterai toujours avec toi. Comme ça, nous serons heureux et ensemble, pour toujours. Tu ne me repousseras plus ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, et lui souris, en hochant négativement la tête. Non, je ne repousserai plus jamais Itachi, quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne tient plus qu'à nous de profiter de chaque instant l'un à côté de l'autre et de vivre toutes les bonnes choses de la vie.

Itachi se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse chastement. Mon cœur s'emballe et je rougis, mais il s'éloigne rapidement.

« Tu ne me repousseras pas, quoi qu'il advienne ?

-Puis-ce que je t'ai dit que oui ! »

Je grogne, et cette fois, c'est moi qui me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. On a perdu trop de temps, et je veux juste être avec lui.

Je veux juste que l'on soit heureux.

* * *

_Je ne réclame même pas de reviews, cette fois, mais juste des thèmes pour mon projet de fic' calendrier de l'avant. Par thème, je veux dire un mot. Même un mot bête._


End file.
